Havfrue
by Araldssen
Summary: Desde muy pequeña Anna siempre creyó que las sirenas no eran más que criaturas que usaban su voz para atrapar a sus víctimas, pero no fue hasta que conoce a la hija del rey de Freylea, Elsa, que su visión cambia. Movida por la curiosidad hacia los humanos, Elsa hace un trato para conocer su mundo a cambio de que Anna conozca el suyo... ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. ༄ Introduksjon

La vida es un gran océano en el que a veces muchos tenemos miedo a sumergirnos. Tal vez por temor a volver a flotar y encontrarnos con un mundo de infinito vacío, de frialdad, de desamor, de dolor y de llanto. Se dice que el océano oculta misterios, historias, conecta a todos de cierta forma, llevándose recuerdos consigo. Es el más antiguo de todos y el más sabio. Donde hay historias de amor que nunca se escribieron, donde las olas vienen y van siempre trayendo dulces recuerdos. Arena fría que no dice nada, pues las olas borraron.

Ella había estado pocos años con ellos, viviendo la misma vida y sintiendo lo que era tener el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se saldría del pecho. Había presenciado el océano, el viento salado golpeando su rostro cuando su padre le hablaba, había visto al sol descender y a la luna ascender de esa enorme masa de agua. Observaba su reflejo cuando arribaban a un muelle, viendo peces nadar cerca de la clara orilla, la espuma del océano golpeando las rocas de los arrecifes.

La vida más abajo siempre fue un misterio para ella, oyendo historias de míticas criaturas: Sirenas, tritones, humanos mitad pulpo, brujas del mar, etc. Criaturas cuya existencia no era conocida por humanos hasta que lo hizo. Su existencia comenzó a verse afectada por la presencia de piratas. Usurpadores marinos que tomaban todo lo que querían, sin importarles nada.

Anna fue testigo, al igual que muchas islas, de las atrocidades que habían cometido sus padres junto a la tripulación a su cargo. Robos, maltratos, violaciones… ¿Cómo una niña podía ver todo eso? Quería ir con ellos, deseaba tanto sentir la adrenalina que sus padres sentían al descender en un nuevo lugar, sujetar una espada, beber… pero no robar, no matar. Anna quería ser diferente a ellos, quería tener aventuras como los marinos cuyas historias eran recordadas, ella quería ser recordada.

Recordaba, no de forma tan clara, esa vez que su padre le hablaba sobre algo importante, algo que suponía debía marcarla. Estaban navegando cerca de las costas de un gélido reino, Anna en brazos de su padre, ambos observando como el sol poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta ocultarse por fin.

– Anna, ¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre las sirenas?

Anna observó con ojos curiosos al mayor, esperando que persiguiera a hablar y explicarse. No era noticia que su única hija fuera curiosa de todo aquello que no tuviera una explicación, Anna disfrutaba descubrir y entender las maravillas que ocultaba el gran océano.

– Veras Anna... Se dice por ahí que ellas cantan una dulce melodía para atraer a sus víctimas, y cuando los tienen cerca, a punto de besarlos, los llevan bajo el agua... – Explicó su padre esperando ver la reacción. – …los ahogan y comen.

– ¿Son tan crueles? – preguntó casi inocentemente la menor y su padre asintió.

– Así que cuando escuches el canto de una sirena, debes cubrir tus oídos y huir lo más lejos posible, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Lo harás?

Anna asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, creyendo aquella vieja leyenda de ebrios piratas. Agnarr sonrió y decidió bajarla para hablar con su esposa. Anna observó a lo lejos, subiendo a unos barriles para ver el océano, asombrándose al ver a una joven de ojos azules observarla con la misma curiosidad que ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba. Lo último que recordaba era una dulce melodía antes de ser cargada por su madre para hacerla dormir.


	2. Første kapittel

_Tiempo atrás, donde los viajeros aun buscaban nuevas islas y donde jóvenes ambiciosos de poder pisaban islas remotas, hubo una guerra. El océano había sido testigo de grandes atrocidades que habían sucedido dentro y fuera de ello, más, hubo un tiempo donde las sirenas eran perseguidas por piratas y donde piratas eran hipnotizados por el canto de las sirenas para caer en su trampa letal y no volver a ser vistos nunca más. Sus constantes luchas habían comenzado cuando un enorme barco golpeo el arrecife donde ellas solían pasar sus días bajo el cantar de los peces. Cuenta la historia que aquel marino, de barba tan negra como el carbón y ojos oscuros, había sido guiado por una voz tan melodiosa que parecía hipnotizado. Su tripulación no había dudado en tomar todo tesoro que estuviera a su alcance, arrojando las redes al agua y levantándolas para encontrar distintos objetos pertenecientes de aquel reino submarino._

_Más la historia no acaba allí, el impacto no solo había causado una grieta en aquel arrecife, sino que, también, se llevó consigo la vida de una sirena, no una cualquiera. Aquella era conocida como la reina de Atlántica, madre de siete hijas, las cuales tenían la tarea de proteger cada uno de los siete mares. Esposa amada de Tritón quien desató su furia contra el pirata y su tripulación, castigándolos por toda la eternidad con una marca en su brazo, serían inmortales, aunque no podrían sentir nada y se transformarían en esqueletos vivientes a la luz de la luna llena. Esa fue la última vez que alguien supo de ellos y de las sirenas. Se dice que deambulan por la noche, esperando que aquellas míticas criaturas decidan aparecer nuevamente en la superficie y por, así, cobrar su venganza._

Una niña de mejillas regordetas, cabello pelirrojo, pecas regadas por todo el rostro y ojos de un peculiar color turquesa, oía atentamente las palabras de su padre. Se sentía tan emocionada que había olvidado por completo el brusco movimiento de las olas golpeando su barco.

– ¿Acaso haz visto alguna vez una sirena padre?

Agnarr dio una corta risa, aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos cargo a su hija, colocándola sobre su regazo mientras estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzar un objeto que yacía en la cama. Era una pequeña caja musical, dentro había dos personas bailando, dando cuerda a la misma, el camarote se inundó de una dulce melodía. Anna observó maravillada aquel objeto, estirando sus pequeñas manos para observarlo más de cerca y con una mirada cautelosa. Su ceño se había fruncido a medida que la canción avanzaba.

– Esto, pequeña, es una reliquia familiar. – Comenzó. – Ha pasado de generación en generación, todo Ragnarsson al cumplir sus dieciocho lo recibe y debe entregárselo a su primogénito cuando este cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Mientras aquello era explicado con sencillez a la menor de edad, la caja musical era arrebatada de sus manos y dejada nuevamente sobre la cama. Misma acción fue llevada a cabo con la niña de hebras rojas. Anna abrazó con fuerza aquel viejo peluche que la acompañó desde el primer momento de vida, una extraña combinación entre un pez y un reptil. Nadie nunca supo la razón del gran afecto de Anna, pero no era algo relevante.

Una vez pudo lograr que Anna estuviera dentro de la cama y a punto de salir, la dulce voz de la niña llego a sus oídos.

– Padre… Esa marca que mencionaste, ¿Es la misma que la mía? ¿Estoy maldecida? ¿Me veré como un esqueleto durante la luna llena?

La voz a punto de quebrar en Anna lo hizo reaccionar de forma inmediata, sentándose en la cama para abrazar a su única hija y contener aquel llanto que estaba comenzando a salir de ella.

– No cariño, no es la misma marca…

– ¿No lo es? Entonces, ¿Qué significa la mía?

Agnarr relamió sus labios, debatiéndose si hablar o no al respecto. Estaba inseguro, Anna apenas había cumplido sus cinco años como para saber el verdadero significado de aquella marca en su brazo derecho, era muy joven para afrontar la cruda realidad de la que formaba parte. Con gran pesar, cargo a la menor en brazos y dio un corto suspiro antes de comenzar con, a su parecer, sería la peor historia.

– Veras…

_No hace mucho, cuando los pequeños puertos comenzaban a formarse y donde los piratas comenzaban a tener más protagonismo en la sociedad, surgió uno entre ellos. Era un hombre valiente, asusto, feroz e imponente, todo aquel que cruzara su camino, no vivía para contarlo. De grandes ojos verdes y cabello tan rojo como el fuego mismo, había logrado atravesar los siete mares y regresar intacto. Poseía un enorme barco al cual había decidido nombrar "Gunnhild", de altas y grandes velas color negro, la madera barnizada y brillosa y el suelo lustrado. Fue un hombre tan reconocido que miles de casas reales habían decidido poner un precio a su cabeza. Más, aquello no queda así. Aquel hombre era tu tatara tatara abuelo: Ragnar. Un hombre que no dudaba ni un solo segundo en tomar lo que quería. A sus treinta años, había robado más bancos y puertos que otros piratas. _

_Una noche, cuando la luna se cernía sobre el navío y la inmensa masa de agua a su alrededor se encontraba de buen humor, Ragnar decidió hacer algo que, para muchos, era imperdonable. Había decidido desobedecer el camino que el dios Njörðr le había impuesto, cruzando más allá de donde era permitido por los dioses, donde el territorio era de criaturas míticas. Era territorio de sirenas, aquellas criaturas con las que los hombres habían tenido tantos problemas, donde una guerra había comenzado cuando el barco destruyó al arrecife y se llevó la vida de la reina de un reino. _

_No solo había hecho enojar a Njörðr, sino que también a su esposa, Skaði. Como castigo, impusieron una terrible tormenta que lo empujó hacia el norte, donde el agua era tan fría que calaba los huesos. Dejándolo solo, fue condenado con una marca que sería pasada a su descendencia. La marca del pirata, aquella que nos obliga a navegar por el resto de nuestras vidas, que nos condena a ser lo que somos hasta el día de hoy. _

_Se dice que Ragnar logró volver a tierra firme luego de años, conociendo a Engla, quien sin importarle lo que era él, acepto tener esa marca en su brazo. A partir de esa unión, la marca no nos ha abandonado en ningún momento, toda descendencia de Ragnar y Engla posee esa marca, en alguna parte de su cuerpo._

Anna observó su brazo derecho, encontrándose con la marca con una extraña forma. Nadie nunca logró saber que era, pocos habían decidido darle una figura. Una calavera, un navío, el oleaje, lo que fuera y estuviera relacionando a los piratas.

– ¿Quieres decir que soy una pirata también?

Agnarr asintió, volviendo a recostarla en la cama. Dio un beso en su frente y salió.

El barco se movía bruscamente y las olas golpeaban de forma brusca contra el barco, el mar de esa noche no estaba de buen humor. El cielo azul ocultado debajo de aquellas nubes de tormenta que, en cualquier momento, daría la bienvenida a la luz y sonido que levantaría a la niña dormida. Las gotas caídas del cielo manchaban el suelo de aquel navío que no dejaba de moverse violentamente de un lado al otro.

– ¡Capitán! – Gritó uno desde la cofa.

Agnarr subió a la cubierta, siendo cubierto por aquel gorro negro que indicaba su puesto en aquel barco. Piratas. Eso eran, unos piratas en busca de un tesoro tan grande como su propia ambición. Una familia con ocho personas de su mayor confianza, un grupo de piratas que no dudaban en arrebatarle la vida a quien pasara o se interpusiera en su camino. Pero, había un alma tan pura que se encontraba allí. La niña de cinco años que yacía dormida en el camarote, ajena al continúo moviendo del barco, ajena a lo que podría pasar a esa tripulación si seguían su camino. Entraban en aguas prohibidas, llegando casi a una zona donde los barcos se hundían y nadie volvía a saber de ellos.

Una zona que pocos marinos deseaban atravesar en su trayecto, sobre todo por las crudas historias que eran contadas por aquellos que lucharon cara a cara contra la muerte. Agnarr solía oír aquellas historias de marinos desnutridos, marinos que habían perdido la cabeza por los eventos que habían vivido tiempo atrás. Agnarr los escuchaba con atención mientras bebía en alguna taberna del puerto en el que habían descendido.

La isla de Tortuga era conocida entre los piratas por su falta de leyes, donde cada quien hacía lo que más deseaba y nadie hacía nada al respecto. Donde podía robar lo que querías, donde piratas pasaban un rato con alguna mujer que ofrecía sus servicios, donde capitanes con sus tribulaciones bebían hasta caer inconsciente y donde Anna nunca había deseado pisar tierra. Sus padres no le dejaban hacerlo, decían que era peligroso para una niña de su edad, además que podría correr peligro si alguno veía la marca en su brazo. Aquella marca que demostraba su ascendencia. "Ragnar" había sido su tatara tatara abuelo, las historias que Idunn le contaba a su hija siempre lo tenían de protagonista, historia tanto reales como ficticias.

Un grito ahogado, el cuerpo de alguien pasando al lado de su ventana para caer al agua la despertó. Anna talló sus ojos y sujeto aquel peluche que tanta confianza le daba. Bajo con cuidado de la cama y salió, sosteniéndose de la pared, de su camarote. El movimiento se había vuelto más duro, violento, sabía que el barco podría voltearse en algún momento. Se sujetan firmemente de cada esquina, observando a la tripulación correr de un lado al otro mientras gritaban.

Su madre la encontró en el momento en que Anna intentó subir a la cubierta. Cargándola en brazos, Idunn intento regresarla a la cama, pero un nuevo movimiento las hizo caer. Anna gimió de dolor e intento levantarse, pero se tambaleaba. Busco con desesperación el peluche, más nunca lo encontró. Lloraba de angustia mientras su madre se levantaba.

– ¡Debemos dar la vuelta capitán! – Gritaba Anders. – ¡Capitán!

– ¡No! ¡Mantén nuestro rumbo! – Ordenó el hombre.

– ¡Pero capitán...!

Anna sabía que su padre era un hombre autoritario, sabía cómo imponer su poder y que nadie se quejara de ello. Si no conociera aquella faceta dulce, estaría aterrada de solo verlo. Pero ahí estaba, observando cómo su padre gritaba a todo pulmón a sus marineros y como éstos caían al suelo por los terribles movimientos y el agua en el suelo. Su madre había decidido subir, dejándola allí abajo, sola. Sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Debimos haber enojado a Njörðr! – Gritó Cliff.

– ¡Patrañas! – Atacó si madre.

Anna observó con miedo, sus padres eran piratas bastante fuertes y daban miedo. No podía olvidar el día cuando su padre le quitó la vida a un joven de nombre Luis, aquel chico había decidido desobedecer a su padre y este, en castigo, lo empujó a las frías aguas, donde su vida fue arrebatada en segundos.

Lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue levantarse, se estaba arrepintiendo. Ver a sus padres pelear con los demás, gritarles mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio. Y, fue en ese momento, en que Idunn cayó directo al agua. Agnarr no había dudado en salvarla, saltando del barco para poder recuperarla. Sin importarle su hija, aquella niña que quedó petrificada cuando los perdió en el océano, aquella niña que vio a los demás morir por las garras de un fenómeno que jamás comprendería. Aquella niña de hebras rojas que fue la única sobreviviente de ese terrible día, el cual se calmó cuando las diez vidas del barco fueron llevadas hasta el fondo del oscuro mar.

Anna había sido encontrada por otras personas mientras naufragaba en el océano. Sujetándose de un pequeño retrato de sus padres y del gorro negro de su progenitor. Su peluche había sido tragado por las aguas esa noche. Una pareja de británicos rumbo a un puerto cerca de las costas de Arendelle la había encontrado. No se percataron de la marca en su brazo, menos del enorme gorro que cubría su cabeza. Con buen corazón, ellos la criaron hasta que fueron saqueados y brutalmente asesinados por piratas, mismos que al ver la marca en el brazo de Anna, decidieron quedarse con ella. Lo malo había sido que, tras aquel accidente, Anna no volvió a tocar el océano. No volvió a subir a ningún barco desde que presenció aquello. No quería saber nada relacionado con el mar, aun así, acepto su destino como una pirata que permanecería en tierra firme.

Cumplidos sus diecinueve años, aún seguía sin pisar un barco. Observaba a su última amiga partir a quien sabe dónde, Anna lo había aceptado, no volvería a ver a Edelweiss en mucho tiempo y, quizás, no lo haría jamás. Sujeto con fuerza el sombrero negro que permaneció con ella desde entonces. Su camisa blanca que cubría sus hombros, aquel pantalón marrón desgastado, sus botas manchadas por caminar por toda la isla. Los cinturones que colgaban de su hombro y cintura. Aquel chaleco de color verdoso al cual le faltaban varios botones al principio y una tela que cubría su cabellera rojiza, la cual estaba suelta. Se colocó el sombrero y decidido seguir caminando por Tortuga. Sostenía con fuerza el mando de su espada, aquella que había sido robada por ella misma cuando debió defenderse de unos idiotas que intentaron sobrepasarse con una joven de apenas catorce años. La vida era cruel y dura para alguien como Anna, que debió de aprender a valerse por sí misma tras ver morir a sus padres y, luego, a quienes la acogieron por cinco años.

Decidió ir directo a la taberna de Oaken, era de las pocas personas en esa isla que poseían algo de corazón… y cerebro. Era el único con el que Anna lograba entablar una agradable conversación sin tener que haberse bebido varios tarros de alcohol ni tener que oir los intentos de coqueteo de los hombres que tenían la intención de llevarla a la cama. No, Oaken era un amigo para ella. Pero, algo la detuvo, un insistente y molesto ardor se presentó en su brazo, justo en el lugar de su marca, más no le tomo importancia. Podía ser cosa suya.


	3. Andre kapittel

Sus ojos azules se fijaban en lo que tenía enfrente. Observando aquel barco con cautela y cuidado, era más grande que el anterior que había visitado. Siempre se había preguntado la razón por la que los barcos se hundían en ese lugar en específico. Miles y miles de barcos hundidos yacían allí. Algunos más antiguos que otros, pero todos con una bandera que generaba terror en los menores y molestia en los mayores. Aquella bandera de oscuros colores y un extraño símbolo que variaba en ellas, más siempre se veía una calavera. Algunos poseían dos huesos entrecruzados, otros tenían una calavera con un gorro y un parche, otro había optado por hacer una calavera de pulpo, que irónico, los pulpos jamás usarían un gorro como los que encontraba dentro de cofres en aquellos lugares. Perlas, joyas, objetos que ella nunca lograría entender para que servían.

Elsa no era tonta, para nada, se la ingeniaba para entender lo que había en la superficie. No era una fanática de los humanos, no con todas las historias y guerras que había oído durante las reuniones, pero algo llamaba su atención. Su hermana menor, Emilie, era un caso aparte. Tan negada a escuchar algo referente a los humanos, a lo que había más allá de la superficie. Elsa intentó siempre hacerla ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, pero nunca consiguió nada a su favor. Emilie se encontraba negada a saber lo que sea que estuviera relacionado con la superficie, no quería saber nada más, con oír las atrocidades que habían hecho tiempo atrás, le dejaban en claro que eran una especie sin remedio. Había oído lo que sucedió con el reino de Atlántica, el cómo piratas habían arrasado con todo, como habían tomado sus cosas sin permiso y como le quitaron la vida a la reina, sin importarles las consecuencias.

Veía con atención a su hermana, nadando de aquí para allá, buscando algún tesoro que lograra llamar su atención. Elsa era una sirena curiosa por naturaleza, tan igual a la última hija de Tritón, más ella no parecía desear vivir como los humanos, claro que no. Era curiosa de ellos, pero no quería ser uno de ellos. Elsa prefería buscar objetos y descubrir sus diferentes usos, sin haber visto como era usado antes. Debía seguirla a donde fuera, esa era su única tarea y promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Ser hijas del rey Daven tenía sus pros y contras, sobre todo contras, eran blanco fácil para muchas especies de sirenas que buscaban sacar beneficios del benévolo rey.

Emilie siempre era vista detrás de Elsa, con dos años de diferencia, Emilie se comportaba como toda una señorita, de buen porte más algo torpe, extrovertida y segura de sí misma. Su cabello rubio, que a la luz del sol adquiría un tono dorado, se encontraba sujeto en una media trenza, sus ojos verdes iban de aquí para allá, observando cada cosa que se encontraba dentro del barco hundido. Los cofres y cañones cubiertos de sedimentos, donde pequeños peces nadaban rápido al ver a las hermanas acercarse.

Elsa estaba emocionada, sujetando cada objeto y decidiendo cual se iría con ella y cual no. Era un proceso difícil y lento tratándose de aquella albina. La hija mayor del rey era demasiado perfeccionista en todo aspecto, buscando que cada detalle estuviera en su lugar y orden. El reino enteró lo sabía, cuando se llevaba a cabo algún evento importante, Elsa era la primera en ayudar, dándoles órdenes a delfines y peces, cangrejos y pulpos, toda criatura submarina cerca del palacio debía hacer lo que ella decía.

– ¡Em mira esto! – Exclamó Elsa con emoción.

Emilie debió dejar de lado lo que veía para centrarse en su hermana mayor y la caja de música que cargaba consigo. Podía ver la amplia sonrisa en su hermana, aunque hayan pasado años, la caja se veía en perfectas condiciones, Elsa había quitado todo sedimento que estuvo sobre ella. Cuando la abrió, una pareja comenzó a dar vueltas y una suave melodía llegó a los oídos de ambas. Emilie, por más que detestara aquello, se permitió sonreír ante aquel sonido tan dulce, recordando los buenos momentos.

El drástico movimiento de la caja cerrándose frente a sus narices la sobresaltó de inmediato. Elsa no había dejado que la música acabará, simplemente la cerró y dejó en manos de su hermana menor mientras seguía observando los demás tesoros que se encontraban allí.

– ¡Auch! Creo que me corte… Dioses, ¿No puedes ser un poco más cuidadosa? – Pidió Emilie revisando su propia mano, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se mezclaron con el agua.

Elsa se volteó para verla y reírse de forma corta por la reacción de su hermana. Sin embargo, no la detuvo, continúo sacando cada cosa del interior del cofre que había abierto. Nadaba a cada extremo, revisando debajo de las cosas y sobre las mismas. Candelabros, libros, brújulas, espadas, trajes, joyas… Un extraño peluche, eso llamó su atención, una combinación entre un pez y un reptil. Por más raro e inútil que fuera, Elsa lo guardó en aquel bolso que tenía consigo.

Tomó un cubierto, admirando como su reflejo era distorsionado. Inflaba sus mejillas y reía, arrugaba su nariz y también reía, abrió sus ojos cuando reflejó a su hermana menor y algo más detrás de ella. Se giró violentamente para encontrar a un enorme tiburón oculto en las penumbras.

– Emilie…

– No, Emilie nada. Vamos a regresar en este mismo… ¿Elsa?

Su hermana se veía más pálida de lo normal, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de completo terror. La vio tragar antes de señalarle algo detrás suyo, con curiosidad, Emilie decidió voltearse. Allí mismo, un enorme tiburón las veía con hambre, su padre les había dicho que hagan lo que hagan, no debían gritar ni mostrar miedo, podía olerlo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Esa pregunta fue lo que ambas hermanas se habían preguntado, Elsa estaba segura de que no estaba cuando llegaron y Emilie encontró la razón, el olor a sangre lo había atraído. Se alejó con cuidado, sin hacer movimientos tan bruscos. Lo que menos quería era morir por aquellos filosos dientes.

Apenas estuvo con su hermana, ninguna de ellas dudó en nadar fuera del barco. Por más que la corriente del océano fuese tranquila, ambas sirenas nadaban a una velocidad impresionante, Elsa miraba hacia atrás, el tiburón no las dejaba. Cruzaban a través de las ventanas, que aquella criatura destrozaba al perseguirlas. Elsa decidió separarse y nadar hacia un lado, siendo perseguida por el tiburón. Más de una vez su aleta estuvo en peligro, casi era atrapada por el enorme selaquimorfo, pero lograba salirse con la suya.

Emilie se encontraba aterrada, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no solo por el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, sino también por la actividad que estaba haciendo. Nadaba entre los barcos hundidos, intentando encontrar a su hermana y rogando que siguiera con vida. Vio su bolso hundirse mientras Elsa nadaba con rapidez por los mástiles, sosteniéndose de los mismos para girar y marear al selaquimorfo. Con gran destreza, Emilie logró tomar el bolso y colgarlo en su hombro antes de nadar hacia la superficie, tomando el brazo de su hermana para hacerla pasar por el arco metálico que daba la forma a la cofa. El tiburón quedó estacado mientras las hermanas no veían hacia atrás, solo estaban concentradas en salir de allí.

Elsa logró recuperar el bolso, más no se había detenido en lo absoluto, menos Emilie. Nadaban hacia la superficie, sintiendo como los brillos del sol lograban traspasar cada vez más el agua. A pocos metros de la superficie, la menor se detuvo abruptamente, observando con temor hacia arriba y eso provocó que su hermana mayor se detuviera y observara con curiosidad. Pero, bastó una sonrisa de Elsa, para que Emilie pudiera superar aquello y seguir de largo.

Elsa fue la primera en alzar su cabeza fuera del agua, parpadeo un poco mientras tomaba una profunda bocada de aire. Miró a su alrededor, el continuo movimiento era tan suave que lograba calmarla, su mano seguía sujetando la de su hermana, que tardó un poco más en poder sacar la cabeza y admirar lo que había sobre ellas. El cielo azul cubierto por pequeñas nubes blancas, el sol cernido sobre sus cabezas con su peculiar brillo que daba calor y secaba sus escamas, las gaviotas pasando cerca de ellas. "Una vista de otro mundo" pensó Elsa con una sonrisa.

– Ven Em, busquemos un lugar para poder…

– Ni de chiste, tú y yo vamos a regresar al palacio en estos instantes, pero no le diremos nada a papá sobre los barcos hundidos y los tesoros que tienes… ¡Y menos del tiburón! No quiero pasar por otra reunión con su líder y oírlo reprender a sus hijos.

Emilie negó en desaprobación, cuando eran más jóvenes se habían metido en problemas con un tiburón, el cual resultó ser hijo del líder. No fue agradable oír los gritos y reclamos, su padre se veía incomodo al igual que ella, y Elsa parecía tan entretenida que no tardaría en buscar algún aperitivo para seguir viendo aquello.

Un mohín se formó en los labios de la albina, juntando sus manos y observando con ojos de súplica a su hermana menor. Emilie era difícil de convencer cuando se trataba de Elsa y sus intentos por hacerle ver lo bueno de la superficie.

– Vamos Em… Solo unos minutos, prometo que no tardaremos mucho más que diez minutos, quizás menos. Por favor, ¿Acaso nunca quisiste saber para sirven estas cosas?

– Déjame ver… No, absolutamente nunca lo pensé y dudo hacerlo, son cosas de humanos y sabes lo que nos han hecho durante las últimas décadas, no han sido buenos, robando y lastimándonos.

Emilie volvió a negar, de por si estaba con la cabeza fuera del agua, intentando ser convencida por su hermana mayor para ir más cerca de la orilla, allí donde cualquier humano, sea pirata o no, pudiese verlas. Eso sería malo, ¿Qué podrían hacerles? Emilie pensó en lo peor, ser capturadas y mostradas como nuevas especies o, peor, podrían cazarlas u obligarlas a llevarlos hasta su reino y allí, quitarles todo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero era una posibilidad.

– ¿Qué tal si todo lo que sabemos de ellos está mal? ¿Y si no son…?

– ¿Barbaros?

– Bueno, estoy segura de que algunos no…

– ¿Piratas?

– Esta bien, sé que…

– ¿Usurpadores? ¿Invasores? ¿Ambiciosos? ¿Egoístas? ¿Violetos? ¿Quieres que siga? Tengo más adjetivos para calificar a los humanos. – Confeso la de cabello castaño.

El ceño de Elsa se había fruncido, debiendo hacer una mueca de disgusto con sus labios y cruzar sus brazos contra su pecho. Estaba más que segura de que logaría convencer a la menor de acompañarla, siempre lo hacía y darle una situación bajo el ejemplo de un "caso hipotético", haría a Emilie reflexionar su dura decisión de no seguirla.

– Escucha… En el hipotético caso que no me acompañes, ¿Crees que no estaré en peligro? Es decir, la hija mayor del rey sola cerca de la orilla… – Comenzó con fingida inocencia en su habla y mirada. – ¿Qué crees que hagan conmigo si me atrapan? ¿Qué le dirás a papá? ¿Qué dejaste a tu hermana sola y vulnerable?

No debió esperar mucho tiempo, Emilie aflojo su dura expresión y bajó sus hombros, soltando un suave suspiro. Había logrado convencerla, había conseguido cambiar la decisión de la menor. Pudo ver la mirada azul de su hermana fija en un punto lejos de allí, donde el cielo se unía con el mar. Mucho más allá de donde se encontraban. Emilie volvió a suspirar, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y mirar la sonrisa socarrona en Elsa.

– A veces te detesto. – Confesó. – Solo diez minutos, no más.

– Prometido.

Con eso dicho, ambas volvieron a zambullir su cabeza bajo el agua y comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla más cercana. En el trayecto, cruzaron charla con varios animales marinos, peces y crustáceos que preguntaban por su padre o su destino, solo respondían la primera pregunta (que era la más frecuente) y poco decían de a donde se estaban dirigiendo, no querían tener problemas con su padre, menos ser vistas por su mano derecha: Kellen. Un joven tritón de ojos azules y cabello tan negro como el mismo carbón, su aleta era de un azul que brillaba ante la luz del sol y el colgante de diente de tiburón adornaba su cuello desde que lo conocían. Kellen tenía una buena relación con ambas, aun teniendo veinte años, había logrado ganarse la confianza del rey en poco tiempo, protegiendo a sus dos hijas y ayudándolo en todo lo posible, sobre todo tras la muerte de Alfhild, madre de Elsa y Emilie, difunta esposa de Daven y amada reina de Freylea.

Llegando a la orilla, Elsa apoyó el bolso sobre unas rocas más altas, donde las olas rompían antes de llegar a tierra firme. Tomó un impulso para poder subirse y estar quieta mientras revisaba lo que había encontrado, detestaba tener que estar moviéndose por las corrientes de agua.

Sacó el extraño peluche, un telescopio, una brújula, unos cuantos cubiertos y, por último, la caja musical que tanto le había encantado. No tardó mucho en darle cuerda para poder deleitarse con aquella dulce melodía, tarareándola mientras seguía investigando el uso de las demás cosas encontradas. Emilie había decidido imitarla, sentándose frente a ella para observar con mayor atención los tesoros. Entre sus manos se encontraba el telescopio, lo giraba y acercaba a su rostro.

– No entiendo… Te gusta coleccionar cosas de los humanos, pero… ¿Nunca deseaste ser uno?

– ¿Cambiar mis aletas por un par de piernas? – Preguntó Elsa. – Mhm… No. Los humanos son seres extraños y misteriosos, pero no deseo ser uno. Además, la vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor y más divertida… ¿Por qué cambiar mi vida? Y más por un humano.

Eso dejó a Emilie pensando, jugaba con el telescopio, aunque no sabía su nombre. Pero, Elsa tenía razón, ¿Qué tenían de interesante los humanos? Había oído de la hija menor de Tritón y su obsesión con el mundo exterior, tanto que había cambiado su voz a cambio de unas piernas, y todo porque se había enamorado de un humano. Para ambas, aquello fue algo… Absurdo.


	4. Tredje kapittel

El viento salado golpeaba contra su pecoso rostro mientras aspiraba aquel aroma tan peculiar que invadía toda la isla de Tortuga. Anna repasó su plan, solo debía entrar a la taberna, beber unos cuantos vasos con algún sujeto y, cuando este no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, le quitaría todo objeto de valor que cargara. Sencillo para alguien tan astuta como ella, desde los diez años que residía en aquella isla, durmiendo donde fuera, más Oaken siempre estaba detrás de ella para llevarla a su hogar y permitirle el calor y comodidad de una cama. No podía quejarse, vivía un poco mejor que el resto de las personas que tenían su edad.

Ajusto el cinturón en su cintura y se colocó el sombrero con cuidado, pasando sus dedos por el borde para sonreír. Era hora del show, como a ella le gustaba decir.

Empujó ambas puertas, recibiendo la mirada de varios hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban, bajó las dos escaleras para avanzar entre las personas, recibiendo empujones y demás que no dudó en responder. Logro llegar hasta la barra, dando un suave golpe sobre la misma y regalándole una socarrona sonrisa al hombre de allí. Por más que la decepción la invadiera al no ver a Oaken, Anna supo manejarlo y seguir con su juego. Le fue entregado un tarro de licor que logro pasar por su garganta a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a su sabor. Con una mueca de disgusto, logró escuchar la risa de una mujer a su lado. Giró un poco para encontrarse con una chica de más o menos su misma edad, piel oscura al igual que su cabello que poseía ondas, parecía un mar de cabello azabache, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, pero fue su sonrisa lo que más logró llamar la atención de la joven y torpe pirata.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó con notable molestia.

La extraña negó mientras ahogaba sus risas con aquel liquido agrio y caliente, que quemaba la garganta de quien no estuviera acostumbrado. Pero, Anna vio la sencillez y normalidad con la que se acaba, de un solo trago, todo el contenido y limpiaba sus labios con su pulgar. Decidió ver más allá de su rostro, bajando su mirada por el torso cubierto de una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, llevaba un corsé marrón, una falda blanca que dejaba al descubierto unos pantalones negros y unas botas tan sucias como las propias. Llevaba un cinturón y una espada como también unas muñequeras de cuero. No lo negaba, le llamó la atención desde el inicio.

– ¿Qué es lo interesante? ¿Tengo algo acaso?

Su voz la despertó de su ensueño, Anna sacudió la cabeza y quitó el sombrero mientras lo sacudía levemente. Se aclaró la voz para poder verla a los ojos y no balbucear.

– No, solo que… – Se aclaro la voz para calmarse. – … No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad? Vengo siempre y jamás te he visto aquí.

– Niña, no todos vienen siempre. Apuesto que no conoces a la mayoría porque son piratas que vienen a descansar este día y luego marcharse al amanecer. – Aclaró jugando con el vaso vacío.

Anna frunció el ceño al oírla, ¿Quién se creía? ¡Conocía a varios de allí! Joan, Miguel, Jack, Will… Joan… Ese ya lo había dicho. Debió tomar aire para sonreír de forma fingida y arrebatarle el vaso de las manos para darlo vuelta y pedir dos más.

– Vaya, vaya… – La morena chasqueo la lengua. – Eres difícil, me gusta. El segundo corre por mi cuenta… Llámame Kailani

– El primero corre por la mía. – Anna le guiño el ojo. – Soy Anna.

Kailani sonrió antes de recibir el vaso y acabárselo de un solo trago, dejando a la joven pirata examinando el suyo. Anna era inexperta en beber hasta no poder más, no le gustaba ni disfrutaba aquello, pero las tabernas de Tortuga no eran lugar para niñatos que solo querían agua. No, ella debía tragarse todo lo que le ofrecieran: whisky, ron, vino y otras bebidas extrañas con las que acababa saliendo de allí para vomitar todo. Pero eso Kailani no lo sabía y no quería que lo supiera.

Debió tomarlo al igual que ella, de un solo trago, intentando no poner mueca alguna que delatara su estado, más fue imposible. Kailani era una persona lo bastante observadora, sentada donde fuera solo para observar a los demás, aunque esta vez, Anna había llamado su atención. Se acomodó mejor en aquella silla de madera y observo, con ojos curiosos, a la chica de hebras rojas. Se mordía el labio mientras miraba el vaso vacío, moviéndolo para ver el poco líquido que aún se encontraba en el fondo, pocas gotas que prefirió no ingerir. Cada gesto y movimiento de Anna le impactaba, lo memorizaba con cautela, como fruncía los labios por el sabor amargo de la bebida, como cerraba con fuerza sus ojos para tragar y como sacudía la cabeza para recomponerse. Eran pequeños gestos que llamaron la atención de Kailani, sobre todo porque se trataba de una pirata, pero era diferente, adorable y torpe en todo su esplendor. Anna era una extraña mezcla que lograba cautivar a cualquiera, y Kailani fue una de esas personas.

– Definitivamente esto no es para ti. – Bromeó la azabache.

– ¿Se nota?

– Eres pésima para disimular, con eso diré todo.

Ambas rieron pasando por alto las miradas hambrientas de muchos hombres presentes, dos chicas jóvenes en una taberna riendo sin cesar y rodeadas de piratas y hombres de clase alta ebrios. Era un mal lugar para hacer amistades, eso era obvio, pero ni Anna ni Kailani parecía importarle. Estaban tan sumidas en su nube que, de no ser por un joven rubio, hubieran acabado en quien sabe dónde.

Kristoff Bjorgman, aquel era el sujeto que sacó a ambas mientras tuvo la oportunidad. De tez clara con pocas y visibles pecas, ojos color miel, cabello rubio y despeinado, y, la cereza del postre, su gran nariz. Anna lo conocía, era su (único) mejor amigo de Tortuga, conocía su trauma e historia, la había apoyado en todo lo necesario y viceversa. Eran el dúo perfecto a ojos de muchos, aunque eran escasas las veces en que llamaran la atención, todo lo que hacían, era en las sombras y en silencio. Nadie jamás supo quienes robaron todas las joyas del burdel de Gothel y seguían sin saberlo.

– ¿Cuándo será la vez que aprendas a no entrar más a las tabernas? Anna, ¿Me estas escuchando? Es la octava vez en la semana que debo salvarte y apenas es martes.

La de hebras rojas se encogió de hombros antes de mirar sobre su hombro, en dirección por donde Kailani había decidido caminar. Dio un corto suspiro, creyó que esa vez había logrado tener esa conexión con alguien, pero parecía que no… O es pensó…

– ¡Oye roja! – Exclamó la morocha. – ¡Espero poder repetir lo de hoy algún otro día!

Y Anna asintió con emoción, prometiéndole que lo haría.

– ¿Qué hare contigo niña? – Bromeó Kristoff mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos y la guiaba hacia el puerto, donde se pasarían todo el día entre absurdas platicas.

La llegada de ambas princesas fue noticia para el rey y para su fiel consejero real. Kellen las observaba con pena, sabiendo lo que podría sucederles si su padre se enteraba de donde estaban y como es que habían regresado con tantas cosas de la superficie. Elsa rogó a mas no poder que él mantuviera su secreto, lo cual hizo. Kellen hacia todo lo que la futura reina pedía, tenía un gran poder sobre él porque, si, estaba más que encantado con ella. Cada gesto y palabra de Elsa lo había atesorado en su memoria, desde el primer momento que sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, supo que haría lo que sea para mantener aquella brillante sonrisa.

Emilie también se había ganado el respeto y cariño del joven tritón, más era vista como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Cuidándola y aconsejándola de todo aquello que inquietaba a la joven sirena. Sus charlas de medianoche sobre su día, mientras Elsa dormía profundamente, Emilie y él hablaban. Kellen pedía consejos y Emilie se los daba sin dudarlo, preguntaba por los gustos y disgustos de Elsa, sus actividades favoritas y los lugares que adoraba, no era disimulado frente a la princesa y ella ya lo sabía, sus ojos brillaban de solo ver o hacer mención del nombre de Elsa.

– Iré a esconder esto, ¿Me cubren? No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

Emilie titubeo un poco, ya la había acompañado al barco hundido y luego a la superficie, otra cosa más para ocultar era una tortura, pero Kellen asintió dándole una sonrisa compasiva. En respuesta, Elsa lo abrazó y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de nadar a gran velocidad a quien sabia dónde.

– Pienso que… – Emilie hizo una pausa para ver a su alrededor. – Deberías de decirle, mejor ahora que más tarde.

Los ojos de Kellen se abrieron de par en par, observando con sorpresa y miedo a la joven a un lado suyo, conocía la personalidad de Emilie, tan decisiva e impaciente, hace años que debía ocultar aquel secreto y, poco a poco, la carcomía por dentro.

– No lo sé… Pienso que es muy pronto, ¿No crees? Quiero evitar que mis sentimientos arruinen nuestra buena amistad. – Confesó apenado.

Emilie sonrió con compasión, colocando una mano sobre el hombro ajeno recibiendo la curiosa mirada del tritón, esperando alguna respuesta de la princesa.

– Kellen, escucha, es mejor que lo hagas ahora… Tarde o temprano Elsa deberá buscar un esposo para que reine a su lado y, créeme, eres su mejor opción por el momento.

– ¿Lo crees?

La sirena asintió con seguridad, sabía cuál sería su futuro y el de Elsa, ambas contrayendo matrimonio en un futuro. Apenas eran jóvenes, pero no negaba la posibilidad de que aquello se adelante, sobre todo para el caso de Elsa, estaba por ser mayor de edad y eso significaba comenzar a prepararse para reinar en algún momento. Sabía que Kellen seguiría allí, era el consejero del rey y, por ende, lo sería de su hermana mayor. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo al chico sonreír, notando ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos, parecía listo para sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior, sin saber que su posibilidad de estar con la princesa comenzaba a verse lejana a cada segundo.

Elsa era rápida, nadaba con tanta facilidad y se deslizaba por lugares estrechos solo para sentir como la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Ocultar sus tesoros era igual a ocultarse de su padre, no tenían una mala relación, al contrario, era demasiado buena, pero a veces se sentía sofocada por todo y necesitaba su tiempo de soledad.

Su escondite se encontraba entre perfectamente cubierto por largas algas que se movían sin cesar, debía cruzar pronto para poder llegar a su destino, aquel lugar alejado y oculto de todos. Como siempre, cruzó las paredes de algas y se encontró a si misma con una enorme roca que tapaba una entrada, dejó el bolso para poder empujar y, así, poder entrar. Miles de tesoros estaban allí, extraídos de barcos hundidos o que se caigan de los barcos mientras pasaban por sus territorios.

Dio un suspiro para poder revisar las cosas que había dentro de su bolso: la brújula, el catalejo, los cubiertos, el extraño peluche y, por último, la caja musical, la cual volvió a abrir para deleitarse con su música. La dejó allí mientras examinaba lo demás, sintiéndose aliviada por unos momentos, aunque… Algo sucedió, la música comenzó a desvanecerse y eso causó curiosidad en Elsa.

– ¿Qué?

Dejó de funcionar, por más que le diera cuerda, no hacia nada. La pareja no se movía y la música no salía. Se sintió molesta, no había durado tanto como ella hubiera deseado, debió cerrarla y guardarla en su bolso, con todo lo demás… Tal vez podía subir y pedir ayuda… No, era mala idea… ¿Era mala idea?

Elsa se debatió aquello unos segundos antes de salir, asegurándose de cerrar su escondite. Aun con la corriente calma, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo usual, nadaba con determinación y rapidez, notando los rayos del sol cada vez más cerca. Manteniéndose cerca de la superficie, nadó hasta la orilla que conocía, donde podía ver una playa desierta… Aunque, claro, sabia que más allá había una civilización, a veces veía barcos llegando y saliendo de ese lugar.

Sacó la cabeza para ver el lugar. Nada. Suspiró molesta y decidió acercarse más a la orilla, donde el agua no llegara tanto y pudiera arreglar la caja musical. Cuando la sacó de su bolso y sacudió un poco, se llevó la sorpresa de que la música volvió a salir de ella. Abrió para encontrar a la pareja bailando y, no solo eso, también descubrió que alguien venia.

Intentó ocultarse, pero era tarde, aquella persona se detuvo al verla. Su cabello pelirrojo suelto, pero con un pañuelo en la cabeza que lo mantenía más peinado, ojos turquesas y una extraña manera de vestir. Estaba quieta en su lugar, observándola con miedo, curiosidad y sorpresa… O eso descifró Elsa.

– Oh dios… ¿E-eres una…?

La albina mordió su labio y alzo sus hombros, temiendo por lo que podía sucederle. No sabia nada de la otra persona y detestaría que le hiciera algo malo.

– Por favor, no me hagas nada. – Hablaron al unísono.

Sus ojos se encontraron, mostrando la confusión en sus miradas.

– No te haré nada… Solo si tú prometes no hacerme nada. – Habló Elsa.

La chica de hebras rojas miró hacia otro lado, pensativa de aceptar o no las palabras de la sirena, más no tenia remedio. Suspiro antes de asentir.

– Esta bien, lo prometo.


	5. Fjerde kapittel

La tensión entre sirena y pirata era tan notoria, aun sabiendo que Anna solo parecía una niñata que intentaba ser algo más y eso la hacía verse más adorable de lo que era. Elsa se acomodó en la roca, rebuscando algo en su bolso que solo causó pánico en Anna, la cual no tardó en tantear su cintura para conseguir tomar la empuñadura de su espada e intentar, sin temblar, de sacarla de su funda. Y esa torpeza captó la atención de la criatura frente a ella, haciendo que Elsa fijara su mirada azul en ella.

– ¿Qué haces? Prometiste no hacerme nada. – Recordó Elsa.

Anna frunció el ceño, sin soltar la empuñadura. Podía verse firme y sin miedo alguno en el exterior, pero en el interior, la pobre pelirroja estaba temblando del miedo a la sirena que tenía delante suyo, recordando aquellas historias que sus padres le cotaban cuando era pequeña, aquellos relatos salvajes que oía de la boca de marinos cuando pasaba a su lado, hechos de piratas ahogados a causa de oir una dulce melodía.

– ¡Ibas a atacarme con lo que sea que tengas ahí! – Chilló la joven pirata.

Una ceja de Elsa se levantó, observándola con poca credibilidad, estaba claro que estaba frente a la humana más torpe y adorable que haya conocido. ¡Y era la primera humana que veía! Se quedó quieta unos segundos, moviendo su mano dentro del bolso para sacar el primer objeto que logró tener entre sus dedos: un catalejo.

Anna la observaba con cautela, sin entender por qué una sirena tenía algo de su mundo. Quizás lo robo, si, era la mejor idea que había tenido, de seguro había conquistado a algún pirata y cuando lo ahogó, se llevó el catalejo de este como un trofeo para demostrar su gran hazaña. Eso era lo que sabía, las sirenas ahogaban a los marinos que atravesaban su territorio, porque eran criaturas malas y adoraban jugar con la vida de los humanos. Anna creció con esa idea y, poco a poco, se la fue creyendo.

– ¡Cla-claro que no! – Exclamó Anna. – ¡Tú pensabas lastimarme!

– ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué estas sujetando tu espada? ¿Mhm? ¿No piensas hacerme daño?

– Uhm… No, so-solo procuraba que tuviera mi espada y eso…

Elsa asintió suavemente sin creérselo por completo, estaba claro que iba a hacerle daño si seguía allí. La humana solo esperaba el momento justo, cuando ella bajara la guardia, para poder atacarla y llevársela. ¿Quién le aseguraba que estaba a salvo con ella? Claro, era demasiado torpe, pero no era excusa alguna. Quizás solo era una fachada suya para hacerla creer que no le haría daño, debía ser eso.

– Ajá… ¿En serio crees que me tragaré esa excusa? ¡Quieres llevarme contigo para obtener un beneficio!

Anna abría y cerraba su boca como pe fuera del agua, intentando modular alguna respuesta ante dicha acusación, demasiado brutal a su gusto, sobre todo porque la sirena era la peligrosa que podría usar su voz contra ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó la espada y la señaló sin quitarle la dura mirada de encima. Elsa hizo lo mismo, apuntándola con el catalejo y separando un poco sus labios para emitir alguna melodía, más nada lograba salir de su garganta y eso la frustró. Cerrando su boca y dejando el catalejo a un lado, la sirena cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, dejando a la pelirroja confundida.

Sin mucho que hacer, Anna volvió a guardar su espada e imitar su acción de cruzarse de brazos. Observaba a la albina con curiosidad y cautela, intentando entender porque no había cantado para atraerla al agua y ahogarla, quizás era tan torpe e inexperta como ella. Sus ojos color turquesa divagaron por la figura de aquella mítica criatura, observando cada detalle: su larga cola de pez cubierta de escamas de un color azul que, a la luz del sol, le daban un hermoso brillo que la dejó sin aliento, más arriba logró apreciar su plano abdomen como su piel blanca, acabó viendo poco aquel brasier de conchas marinas color azul pastel, dejándola con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas de solo pensar en aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza para seguir observado un poco más, pasando por su clavícula y cuello tan expuesto… Se imaginó las incontables marcas que podría dejar… No, no. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Ella y la sirena? ¡Imposible! Eso nunca sucedería.

Al final, apreció su rostro tan sereno y hermoso, como si hubiera sido esculpido por los mismos dioses al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su cabello albino se encontraba suelto, ondas y ondas de un mar albino brilloso y sedoso. Su pequeña y adorable nariz, aquellos apetecibles labios rojos y esos hermosos ojos azules que la dejaron helada, agregando sus largas pestañas. Lo único que Anna no logró notar del todo fueron sus pecas, haciéndola ver más adorable y eso lograba cautivar a cualquiera.

– Hey… – Llamó Anna. – ¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso?

Elsa giró su rostro al oírla, frunciendo suavemente el ceño sin comprenderla del todo, hasta que Anna señaló el catalejo seguido de señalar el bolso a un lado de ella. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o", hurgando dentro del mismo para enseñarle lo demás: la brújula, los cubiertos y el peluche.

– Los encontré en un barco hundió a unos kilómetros. – Explicó tomando la brújula para alzarla. – Son… No lo sé, pero deben tener un objetivo, ¿Verdad?

Anna asintió un poco, quedándose con la atención puesta en el peluche que tantos recuerdos la trajeron de inmediato. Avanzó unos pasos más, queriendo conseguirlo, pero la llegada de una ola a la orilla la hizo chillar e irse hacia atrás, justo donde el agua no podía tocarla. Y, esa acción, causó demasiada intriga en la sirena.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

La pirata tragó pesado, observando sus sucias botas y moviendo la arena con las mismas, era tonto lo que estaba por revelarle, sobre todo porque se trataba de una sirena. Por dios, ¿Qué estaba por hacer? Iba a revelar su mayor temor a una criatura que podría usarla a su favor para atacarla, pero no la veía capaz. La sirena no parecía ser alguien que lastimará por placer, sus ojos lo demostraban, aquellos con un brillo tan peculiar para Anna.

– Lo que voy a decir sonará estúpido y ridículo, pero le temo al agua. – Confesó con temor la pelirroja.

Esperaba una burla, un insulto hacia su persona por parte de la sirena, pero jamás espero una sonrisa compasiva de ella. La vio sonreír de la misma manera que Kristoff lo hizo cuando le contó su historia, la sirena mostró su sonrisa más sincera y que dejó sin aliento a la humana frente a ella.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Elsa. – ¿Por qué? El océano es más antiguo que las montañas y está cargado con los recuerdos y los sueños del tiempo, guarda consigo la historia de muchísimas criaturas y… No lo sé, nos conecta de alguna manera.

Anna alzó una ceja al escucharla, acabando por soltar una corta risa con aquella amplia sonrisa enseñaba sus dientes blancos. Eso simplemente dejó a la sirena tan roja como el cabello de la joven pirata, debiendo pasar saliva y observar un nuevo punto en la inmensa masa de agua detrás de ella.

– Eres una sirena muy poética. – Bromeó Anna.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder, abriendo sus ojos y balbuceando pequeñas cosas sin mucho sentido para la humana. Se mordió el labio inferior, aplicando un poco de fuerza. No lograba comprender aquella repentina reacción de su cuerpo de solo oír a la pelirroja reírse o bromear con eso, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Esa pregunta hizo que Anna alzara y fijara la vista en ella, debiendo relamerse los labios y colocar sus manos a los lados de su cintura. Observó el cielo azul, departiéndose de forma interna de si decirle o no su verdadero nombre, sobre todo decir su apellido. Aquel que cargaba consigo una especie de maldición al igual que la marca en su brazo, misma que no se la mostraría nunca. Para protegerse a ella y proteger a la sirena. De algo estaba, aquella sirena de cabello albino y ojos azules no era nada igual a las sirenas protagonistas de aquellas viejas historias de marineros, donde la muerte formaba parte.

– Soy… Anna… Anna Rag.

– ¿Anna Rag? – Repitió la albina con duda, pero verla asentir la hizo aceptarlo. – Es un gusto conocerte Anna Rag, soy Elsa Anderberg de Freylea.

El ceño de Anna se frunció suavemente cuando escuchó aquello último, dejándole con una gran duda que Elsa logró notar por el constante movimiento de los ojos turquesas de a pelirroja. Rio por lo bajo, colocando sus manos sobre la roca para inclinar un poco el torso y sonreírle suavemente.

– No estoy casada, por si pensabas eso. – Aclaró la ninfa divertida. – Solo soy la hija de un rey y ya, nada malo para que… Oh… Por favor no digas ni repitas nada de lo que acabo de decirte, mi padre me asesinaría… Dos veces.

– ¿Dos veces?

Elsa asintió nerviosa, guardando todos sus tesoros en aquel viejo bolso para colgarlo en su hombro y regresar nuevamente al océano, dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la poca. Por más que quisiera seguirla, el agua le impedía a Anna dar un paso más. Le temía de una manera que le impedía concentrarse en lo importante. Aunque sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y vio como Elsa sacaba y sacudía su cabeza para observarla. Algunos mechones se pegaron a su frente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de diversión al ver el rostro estupefacto de la pelirroja.

– Debo irme, pero… ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Anna simplemente asintió, su corazón marchando a gran velocidad y con la emoción a flor de piel.

Elsa volvió a hundirse, dejando sola a la pelirroja. De algo estaba segura, se había metido en un problema del cual no deseaba salir. Nado tarareando la melodía de la caja musical, aquella que tan dulce sonaba y que había logrado cautivarla de inmediato. Nadaba entre los peces y algas, riendo mientras sus manos se paseaban por varios corales, al igual que crustáceos y mamíferos acuáticos.

Cuando llegó, tras haber pasado por su gran escondite y dejar sus nuevos tesoros, se encontró con Kellen y su padre. Ambos hablando de algún asunto verdaderamente importante, su padre llevaba el ceño fruncido y Kellen una expresión de completa seriedad. Por un momento, Elsa temió que se enteraran de lo que había sucedido y estaban buscando algún castigo para ambas hermanas, con ese pensamiento, intento evadirlos, pero Daven logró verla.

– ¡Elsa, hija! – Llamó el rey. – Ven aquí, debemos hablar contigo de algo importante.

Por más que quisiera huir de allí, sabía que no era un comportamiento propio de una princesa. Por eso, sin decir mucho, asintió y nado hacia donde ambos tritones estaban, colocándose a un lado de Kellen y frente a su padre.

– Hemos recibido un aviso de Tritón, parece que su hija menor ha contraído matrimonio con el príncipe del que estaba enamorada. – Comenzó.

– ¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo?

Daven soltó una corta risa, despeinando la albina cabellera de su hija mayor. Su mirar se fijo en Kellen, quien parecía absorbido por la belleza de la princesa y no lo culpaba, Elsa poseía una belleza inigualable que embobaba a cualquiera que la viera a los ojos.

– Aún no termino de hablar… Lo que digo es que han tenido una hija, parece que se perdió en el mar y todos hemos prometido ayudarlos a encontrarla. Su nombre es Melody, cabello negro y ojos azules, si la ves… Tráela Elsa, en serio, sus padres la buscan desesperadamente.

Elsa asintió, despidiendo a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. Tritón y sirena quedaron solos en el lugar del trono, Kellen sintió nervios de solo tenerla cerca, como pudo, trago saliva y la observó con calma.

– Elsa, quisiera…

– No sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy. – Interrumpió la princesa.

– ¿Qu-qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue algo malo?

La tonta sonrisa en los labios de Elsa lo dejaron más intranquilo de lo normal, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja para que la sirena pudiera seguir, la vio enrollar un dedo en su mechón rubio, mordiéndose suavemente el labio mientras su mirad azul divagaba por el lugar.

– Todavía no puedo contarte, pero… Créeme que fue el mejor descubrimiento de todos los que he encontrado… ¿Qué tal si te lo cuento a media noche? En la torre del oeste, que nadie te siga.

Con eso dicho, y un suave beso sobre su mejilla, Elsa nado rápidamente en busca de su hermana menor, iba a contarle todo… Todo menos el haber conocido a Anna, porque aquello se mantendría como su preciado secreto hasta que fuera el momento de decírselo a todo el reino de Freylea.


	6. Femte kapittel

Con el pasar de los días, las cosas entre aquella pirata y aquella sirena comenzaban a dar frutos. Días y noches hablando sobre diferentes temas, Elsa contando sus maravillosas aventuras bajo el agua, sus diferentes conocimientos sobre la superficie y su vida bajo el agua; mientras Anna relataba viejas historias que había escuchado, anécdotas propias junto a Kristoff y dando a conocer nuevas cosas respecto a su mundo. Podía ver el brillo en la mirada azul de Elsa, tan emocionada ante sus palabras que acababa perdiéndose en ellos. La sirena siempre sonreía cuando se imaginaba aquellas aventuras, imaginando a una Anna mucho más joven llevándolas a cabo. No lograba imaginar a Kristoff tal cual era, a veces lo imaginaba como un hombrecillo rubio y gordinflón que la seguía a todas partes, otras veces lo imaginaba como un hombre alto y delgado que la regañaba cada vez que se metía en problemas.

Todas las mañanas, Anna la esperaba en aquella orilla, sin sus botas y enterrando sus pies en la blanca arena de aquella isla. Elsa siempre llegaba con su bolso para enseñarle todos sus tesoros, parecía una niña cuando comenzaba a contar como había logrado conseguirlo, como había tenido que correr por su vida cuando un tiburón o pulpo la veía. Hablo sobre su hermana menor, tan dulce y temerosa, como era su confidente en todas sus aventuras, aunque se negaba a seguirla al principio. Como en el caso de Elsa, Anna no lograba imaginar exactamente a Emilie: una sirena igual a Elsa, pero más joven. Era la única imagen que cruzaba por su cabeza, nunca cambiaba.

En las tardes, Elsa la esperaba, admirando el atardecer que poco a poco iba desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo. Veía el sol ocultarse, como si se hundiera bajo el agua y eso solo causaba miles de ideas en la joven sirena. La suave brisa golpeaba sus mejillas y la hacía saborear aquel dulce aroma a agua que tanto le encantaba. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando aquella agradable sensación de estar, una vez más, fuera del agua. Era algo nuevo, increíble, extraño y diferente. Miles de sentimientos que había reprimido años y años, pero ahora estaba allí, en la superficie, admirando un atardecer más y esperando a una persona que, en el poco tiempo de conocerse, se volvió alguien importante.

– ¿Llegó tarde?

La voz suave de Anna la hizo volver a la normalidad, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba dando la espalda, pero no parecía importarle del todo, sabía que Anna podría esperarla… O eso creía. Se giro con calma, observando como seguía vistiendo aquel estilo tan desarreglado, la camisa, botas, chaleco y pantalón. Aquel pañuelo que siempre se encontraba sobre su cabeza y ese gorro negro que cargaba consigo. Se mordió el labio, intentando imaginarse como se vería sin nada, desnuda… O con ropa interior, su mente no era tan perversa, no todavía. Quería imaginarse el cómo sería su piel, ¿Será tersa? ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarla? Entre cerro sus ojos, dejando que Anna divagara en su mente, mientras ella simplemente se imaginaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja tan descaradamente que gimió de solo imaginarla de aquella manera. Expuesta a sus ojos hambrientos, sintiéndose extraña de solo pensarlo, como si algo extraño se alojara en su interior, como si su padre hubiera creado una fuerte tormenta dentro de ella.

– No sabes lo que paso hoy con Kristoff. – Comenzó Anna. – Estábamos en la taberna cuando unos idiotas quisieron robarnos… ¡Robarnos! ¿Puedes creerlo? El mundo gira en torno al oro, lo sé, pero no veo porque es necesario… La isla nos da comida y agua… Y… – Alzó la vista para ver a la sirena perdida. – … y no me estas escuchando Elsa.

La nombrada parpadeó un poco, sintiendo un ardor en sus mejillas coloradas. El calor la había golpeado fuertemente, así como la vergüenza de no haber escuchado a Anna y ver el ceño fruncido en ella. Se veía… ¿Dolida? Su mirada turquesa no mostraba aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba ver, era diferente. Como si estuviera triste o decepcionada, pero… ¿Era de ella? Se sintió culpable al pensar que había dañado los sentimientos de la joven humana y eso la llevó a pensar en cómo pedir disculpas.

– En serio lo siento Annie, solo que me quedé pensando en algo…

– ¿En algo o en alguien?

¿Acaso era posible que Anna la descubriera? ¿Tan transparente era? Era cierto, como decían todos en Freylea, la primera hija del rey era un libro abierto. Tan sencillo de leer sin pensarlo mucho, Elsa no era de ocultar sus sentimientos, jamás. Lo veía algo tan estúpido e inservible. Uno mismo se hundía en un agujero negro del cual jamás encontraría el fondo, y ella no quería eso. Claro que, sabía mantenerse calmada y sus emociones en orden, sabía cómo comportarse con la visita de otros reyes y tritones o sirenas de la realza. Pero con su familia y amigos cercanos era tan abierta que hasta el más minúsculo crustáceo sabía si estaba mal.

– En… En la hija de una sirena. – Dijo sin mucho pensar. – Se ha escapado de su hogar y todo el océano la está buscando.

Pudo ver la mueca en los labios de Anna, como deseaba poder acercarse y abrazarla… Pero su aleta se lo impedía, las leyes se lo impedían y ella misma se lo impedía. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Negándose a salir de la superficie y ser una humana a querer serlo, solo para poder sentir a Anna cerca suyo, sabia de su fobia al agua y lo podía comprender, debió de pasar por algo que causara aquello. Más, ¿Cómo podía hacer para ayudarla? Quería ayudarla, no solo ayudarla con su fobia, sino con cualquier cosa. Comenzar con quitarle aquel miedo era el primer paso, solo debía pensar exactamente como hacer sin causarle un mayor temor.

– Anna… ¿Qué se siente tener piernas?

Quizás eso era el empujón que necesitaba, convenciendo a Anna de enseñarle su mundo a cambio de ella enseñarle el suyo. Era algo convincente, tal vez podía convencerla como lo hacía con Emilie. Y esa pregunta, tomó de sorpresa a la humana, alzando una ceja e intentando responderla.

–Uh… Bueno, se siente… ¿Normal? Es decir, nací con ellas y es algo normal ahora que lo pienso… Me ayudan a correr y moverme por la isla, incluso a patearles el tarsero a los idiotas que intentan sobrepasarse conmigo. – Ambas rieron. – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres tener piernas? Es decir, ¿Cambiarias tu aleta por un par de piernas?

Elsa alzó sus hombros por la bomba de preguntas que Anna le había hecho, manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos.

– No para siempre, sino un día… Quizás tú puedas enseñarme tú mundo y, a cambio, yo te enseño el mío… ¿Qué dices?

La propuesta sonaba tentadora, poder tener a Elsa cerca suyo sin tener que soñarlo. Pasar un día completo con ella sin ninguna restricción o agua que lo impidiera, pero algo se complicaba… El que Anna visitará el océano era malo, muy malo. Le aterraba de solo pensarlo.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

– Dame unos días y me encargare de todo, ¿De acuerdo? Pero mañana quiero una respuesta, ¿Sí? – Pidió, observando a la pelirroja asentir. – ¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Al otro día, Elsa nunca se presentó y Anna pensó que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido. La angustia la carcomía, saber que Elsa podía estar metida en problemas no la dejaba tranquila, en lo absoluto, su cabeza divagaba en todas las posibles cosas que la pudieron haber obligado a no ir esa mañana. No quería pensar en lo peor, menos en que el padre de la albina supiera sobre aquellos encuentros y le prohibiera volver a verla, porque Elsa lo haría de todos modos. En el poco tiempo en que se conocieron, comprendió que la sirena era tan terca y prefería llevarle la contra a cualquiera que le dijera que no podía.

Debía hacer algo, era consciente de que las separaba miles y miles de kilómetros de agua y que su fobia le impedía hacer mucho, pero necesitaba saber que la sirena se encontraba bien.

Ese día, Kristoff notó lo distraída que se encontraba su pelirroja amiga, teniendo que sacarla del brazo en más de una ocasión. Anna, en reiteradas ocasiones, casi se mete en algún lio por no estar prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el rubio no sabía el por qué y, sabiendo como era ella, prefería ser paciente hasta que Anna decidiera hablar con él, contar su problema y ayudarla a encontrar una solución sencilla y rápida.

Cuando el atardecer llegó, no vio a Anna. Ambos estaban en la taberna, hablando (O eso quería Kristoff), intentaba a duras fuerzas hacer que Anna hablara de algo o hiciera algo que le diera algún indicio de que le sucedía. Tenía claro que algo le molestaba o preocupada, años conviviendo con ella, lo hicieron memorizas y aprender cada gesto y expresión de ella, sabia cuando estaba triste, feliz, enojada, aburrida, cansada. Cada sentimiento, Anna lo expresaba de una forma diferente.

Pero se encontró solo cuando el sol comenzó a descender, Anna había huido de la taberna cuando él se distrajo. No quiso seguirla, prefería mantener cierta distancia hasta verla lista, aquel era su gran plan y manera de actuar.

Anna corrió por toda la isla, chocando con varios que cruzaban su camino. No pedía disculpas, sus pensamientos solo estaban puestos en aquella sirena de ojos azules y cabello albino. Saltó sobre unos barriles que se habían soltado de las finas cuerdas que los sujetaban, empujó a varios marineros hasta lograr llegar a la costa. Allí, sus botas acabaron en sus manos mientras corría, sintiendo la arena en sus pies. Tropezó un par de veces, pero no la detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lugar de siempre.

Allí estaba, Elsa sentada sobre la roca apreciando el atardecer. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en ellos, dejó las botas en el suelo y avanzó un poco más, sin dejar que el agua llegará a tocarla. Silbó solo para poder llamarla, verla sobresaltarse y girar tan pronto escuchó. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella, y Anna volvió a suspirar de solo verla en buen estado. Aquella brillante sonrisa la debilitó por completo, causando un extraño sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, quiso ignorarlo, pero fue tan difícil cuando su estómago se revolvió de solo verla sonreírle.

– ¡Anna! Por Njörðr, lamento tanto no haber venido en la mañana, pero mi padre me necesitaba y, bueno, no podía faltar. – Explicó apenada, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja. – Espero no haberte asustado.

Anna, tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no logró escuchar nada de lo que dijo, solo veía el constante movimiento de sus labios y aquel adorable gesto que había hecho segundos atrás, trago pesado intentando verse lo menos torpe posible frente a la sirena, porque no quería verse mal educada al no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

– Yo… Es decir… Uhm…

Elsa rio suavemente al escucharla balbucear, como palabras sin sentido escapaban de los labios de Anna. La sensación de calor presente en su pecho la hizo mirar hacia otro lado, manteniendo una sonrisa de lado, podía escuchar las olas rompiendo contra la roca en la que estaba y como Anna chilló, más de una vez, cuando la espuma del océano estuvo por tocarla.

– Estuve investigando… – Comenzó, captando la atención de Anna. – … ya sabes, para poder estar un día contigo en tu mundo y, luego, tú en el mío… Aunque primero te ayudaré con tu miedo, no quiero sentirme culpable de aumentar tu fobia al agua.

– Pienso que es mucho de mi parte estar tan cerca de la orilla, ¿No? Creo que hace tiempo no estoy mucho tiempo cerca del agua. – Bromeó Anna.

– Creo que es un avance, ¿No?

Anna asintió, observando a la sirena por unos segundos antes de volver a suspirar. Algo sentía, algo extraño y nuevo, jamás se vio en esa situación y le aterraba saber que podía llegar a ser aquel sentimiento. Debía hablarlo con Kristoff, el chico podría ayudarla con ese problema.

– ¿No quieres acercarte un poco más? Pasos pequeños, pero seguros.

La pirata no comprendió del todo lo que Elsa intentaba decir hasta ver como poco a poco la marea había subido más de la cuenta, obligándola a alejarse tan rápido como pudo, tomando sus botas para no perderlas en el agua, como había perdido otras cosas…

Elsa soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de terror en Anna, tan adorable era verla morderse el labio y abrazar aquellas viejas botas negras. Imitó su acción, se mordió el labio de solo verla. Quería ayudarla, claro que sí, pero no encontraba como. No tenía piernas para acercarse y ayudarla, y dudaba que Anna aceptará acercarse más de la cuenta, se veía el terror en sus ojos turquesas, estaba sufriendo y Elsa se sintió pésimo de solo reírse de ella.

– Cre-creo que debo irme… ¡Si! Es tarde y tú también tienes que irte para que tú padre no sospeche y termines en problemas, es decir, me gusta estar contigo, pero no quiero causarte problemas con tu padre y eso… Me entiendes, ¿Verdad?

Elsa jamás logró entender como Anna podía hablar tan rápido y sin necesitar tomar aire, era increíble verla hablar y hablar sin detenerse para respirar un poco. Ella solo hablaba así cuando se encontraba nerviosa, no era muy frecuente, pero comenzaba a sentir de esa forma ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Sus manos se sentían extrañas, húmedas aun estando fuera del agua, temblaban a veces y su corazón palpitaba en mayor frecuencia.

– Supongo… ¿Mañana podríamos vernos? Prometo venir y no preocuparte, porque si te preocupaste, ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta fue tan sincera, Elsa no quería ilusionarse falsamente con actitudes que podría estar entendiéndolas erróneamente. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Anna logró delatarla, obligándola a sonreír de solo saber que había acertado.

– Claro que sí, pensé que te había sucedido algo y no dejaba de pensar en las posibles…

– Eres adorable Anna. – Interrumpió la sirena. – ¿Mañana?

La pelirroja asintió, brindarle una sincera sonrisa mientras la sirena regresaba al agua. Ambas tan felices que aquellas sonrisas en sus rostros no las abandonarían en lo que quedaba del día.


	7. Sjette kapittel

Desde que Elsa regresaba con una sonrisa cada noche, Emilie supo que algo estaba ocurriendo con su hermana mayor. Debía de descubrirlo tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad, sabiendo que Elsa era alguien difícil cuando se trataba de sacarle información. Pensó, en un inicio, de que aquella sonrisa podía ser obra de Kellen, asumiendo que él chico logró revelar su secreto y que su hermana correspondía a ese amor…Por eso Elsa regresaba en la noche tan sonriente, debía de verse con Kellen.

Lastimosamente no había sucedido eso, fue el mismo Kellen que reveló seguir intentando conseguir un momento a solas con Elsa, pero esta parecía esfumarse en la mañana y tarde, nadie sabía a donde iba la primogénita del rey, pero Emilie pensaba averiguarlo. Lo que menos quería es que su hermana sufriera o acabara metida en problemas… Aunque Elsa lograba salirse con la suya cada vez que podía y, claro, Emilie lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cuando cruzó su camino, intento sacarle una pequeña charla, aunque no logró su cometido, Elsa simplemente la saludo y salió nadando de allí tan rápido como su aleta le permitía. ¿Qué o quién podría poner tan feliz a su hermana mayor? No lo sabía y eso la consumía poco a poco, pensar en las millones de posibilidades que habría la sacaba de quicio.

Decidió, luego de mucho, esperarla en su habitación. Observaba cada parte de esta, no era tan diferente a la suya, quizás la de Elsa era más ordenada a comparación de la suya. Era claro que su hermana siempre fue más organizada que ella, era la mayor diferencia entre ambas hermanas. Cuando Elsa ingresó, Emilie sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy en problemas? Es eso, ¿Verdad? Me metí en problemas y vienes a decírmelo…

Emilie dio una corta risa, acercándose hasta su hermana para tomarla de los brazos y guiarla hasta su "cama", donde ambas se sentaron. Pudo notar el bolso vacío de su hermana mayor y supo que había ido a dejar sus tesoros en aquella guarida suya, misma que Emilie no conocía y no deseaba conocer… Era malo tener que seguir a Elsa hacia barcos hundidos y llevarse tesoros, era malo haber ido a la superficie, pero sería terrible si su padre se enterara de lo que su hija mayor ocultaba.

– No es nada de eso, Elsa. – Aclaró. – Solo quería saber cómo estabas, hace días que tanto papá como yo te vemos más feliz que antes y, además, siempre te estas escabullendo a quien sabe dónde… ¿Sigues buscando tesoros?

– En realidad…

Su labio inferior se vio atrapado entre sus labios, Elsa observó unos momentos a su hermana antes de desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado. Estaba replanteándose el decirle a Emilie sobre Anna, explicarle que los humanos no eran como las historias decían, que eran diferentes, que Anna era diferente.

– ¿En realidad qué? Elsa sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sólo dime y dejaré de preguntarte.

– Es difícil, Em. – Confesó la sirena colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja. – Quiero decírtelo, en serio quiero… Pero no lo entenderías.

– ¡No lo entendería si tú no me explicas, Elsa! – Exclamó la menor exasperada. – ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

– Lo hago, pero tú tienes que confiar en mí. – Aclaró tomando sus manos. – Te lo diré pronto.

Elsa no había dejado de buscar e investigar con respecto a cómo podría volverse humana por poco tiempo, un día como máximo. No deseaba tener piernas por siempre, solo saber lo que se sentía, como sería pisar la arena y las rocas de la orilla. ¿Qué se sentiría saltar? ¿Y correr? ¿Qué tantas cosas podría hacer una sirena? Elsa comenzó a pensarlo mientras nadaba.

Había oído, tal vez sin querer o tal vez no, de una bruja que podría ayudarla a conseguir aquel que más deseaba, llevaba consigo su bolso en caso de que debiera hacer un intercambio. Escuchó del trato que la última hija de Tritón había hecho con una bruja del mar, la cual ya no existía y Elsa lo agradecía tanto. Nadaba con tranquilidad, saludando a toda criatura que cruzara su camino, más de una vez, se había detenido para entablar una corta y agradable charla.

El cambio de luz fue tan fuerte, pasando de estar nadando en claras aguas donde todo se podía ver a un océano diferente, oscuro y movido. Las corrientes de agua eran más fuertes que las que Elsa estaba acostumbrada, empujándola sin piedad hasta quien sabía dónde. Sus manos pudieron aferrarse al bolso mientras la corriente la guiaba.

Estaba segura, o bueno, casi segura, que estaba dirigiéndose a encontrarse con aquella bruja del mar de la que había oído hablar. Su padre solía mencionar que era la mejor bruja de los siete mares y Elsa pensó que sería su única opción para poder pasar un día, al menos, junto a Anna.

Una caverna le dio la bienvenida a la princesa de Freylea, quien observó con curiosidad cada centímetro del lugar. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras más avanzaba, hasta que una fuerte explosión llegó a sus oídos. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, ¿Una explosión bajo el agua? Elsa nadó más allá, hasta que su cabeza salió a la superficie. Era una especie de cueva submarina, a la cual se debía ingresar por debajo del agua. Había diferentes cosas que llamaron su atención, frascos con extrañas sustancias, pequeños muñecos vudú de paja y, en el centro, una especie de caldera, pero hecha de rocas.

Una mujer se encontraba pasando las páginas de un viejo libro de manera violenta, no lograba verla del todo bien debido a la túnica color marrón que estaba usando. Hasta que se detuvo, cerrando el libro para girar y encarar a la curiosa sirena. Elsa trago cuando la vio quitarse la túnica, permitiéndole verla por completo: cabeza rapada, sin rastro algún de cabello, tatuajes en forma de líneas rectas en todo su rostro y ojos oscuros. Utilizaba, de manera exagerada, joyas en cuello y muñecas, además de un vestido color rojo opaco.

– Tú eres la sirena enamorada de esa humana, ¿No es verdad?

El calor golpeó las mejillas de Elsa en ese momento, hundiendo lo suficiente como para tener medio rostro bajo el agua. ¿Acaso esa mujer sabía para que estaba allí? ¿Podía ser tan obvia? No negaba sentir pequeñas cosas por Anna, pero jamás afirmar estar enamorada.

– Niña, no tengo todo el día, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Piernas? ¿Una poción de amor para tenerla? ¿Acaso no puedes usar tu voz para eso?

Con timidez, Elsa logró sentarse en la orilla, sacando el bolso para enseñar la caja de música que tanto apreciaba. Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de aquella mujer, quien se acercó hasta la albina y sonrió de lado, enseñando sus dientes afilados.

– Necesito una opción para ser una humana, pero solo por un día. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Sansha colocó un mechón del cabello albino detrás de su oreja y asintió, dándole esperanzas.

Anna caminaba de un lado al otro, esperando paciente a que la sirena llegara. Prometió hacerlo, debía de estar llegando. No deseaba pasar por lo de la otra vez, sentirse angustiada por no saber nada sobre Elsa y su paradero, porque hablando en serio, el océano era enorme y la sirena podría estar en cualquier lugar en ese momento. Miro sus pies, enterrando sus dedos en la blanca arena de la isla, un suspiro inconsciente escapó de sus labios mientras sus iris turquesas se centraban en un punto del océano.

Hasta que algo llamó su atención, como un bolso era arrojado hacia la orilla seguido de ver a la sirena arrastrarse hasta que el agua cubría su aleta. Elsa le sonrió, algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente y pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuello, Anna debió morderse el labio ante esa imagen. Sintiendo una sensación en su pecho y vientre, debió moverse para poder dejar de sentirla.

– ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Preguntó tímidamente Elsa, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja. – No me digas, si lo hice… ¡Pero tengo una buena excusa!

Anna levantó una ceja, esperando que la albina pudiera proseguir a su explicación. Aunque en lugar de oir palabras, observó como Elsa buscaba algo en su bolso y, al sacarlo, lo sacudió ligeramente. Un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un extraño líquido morado y viscoso, o eso logro ver Anna, la cual hizo una mueca de solo verlo. Sobre todo, cuando Elsa lo destapo y olfateo, generando un mohín en sus labios, era horrendo aquel aroma… Agradecía que no debía ingerirlo.

– Se que te estarás preguntando, ¿Qué esto? Bueno, es una poción que logré conseguir… Es decir, tendrá un efecto diferente contigo, ya sabes, hará que tenga piernas por un día completo y, si tú lo usas, tendrás aletas… ¿Qué dices?

Anna no lograba decir una palabra, causando cierto temor en la princesa que simplemente mordió su labio al verla. Aunque, bastó una pequeña sonrisa de Anna para hacerla recapacitar y decidir usar aquel objeto mágico con ella. Sabía que debía usar apenas dos gotas, guardar el resto para ocasiones futuras… Quizás podía ser su forma de pasar más tiempo con Anna sin tener que estar lejos, porque sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja no se acercaría al agua ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Dejó caer dos pequeñas gotas en su aleta, una vez habiendo estado lo suficiente lejos del agua, no podía permitir que su hogar se llevara la magia que le fue concedida, ¿Qué podría suceder? Aun con la curiosidad, no pudo descubrirlo, decidió seguir su plan. Anna parecía tan interesada e impresionada al verla más de cerca. Aunque, su atención se duplicó cuando una especie de luz brillante rodeo la cintura y aleta de la albina.

Segundos después, Elsa sintió algo extraño, no más aletas, unas piernas la saludaban. Movió los dedos de sus pies y sonrió al ver que había funcionado. Se giró un poco para ver el rostro rojo de Anna, pero no sabía la razón y tampoco le tomo importancia, estaba más concentrada en sus nuevas y provisorias piernas. Levantó las rodillas para poder tocar sus pies, ajena a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

La joven pirata tenía la cara enrojecida, no solo por lo que acababa de presenciar sino porque la albina se encontraba medio desnuda, apenas ese extraño sostén que cubría sus pechos, pero más abajo nada. Sus piernas del mismo color que su piel y perfectamente tonificadas, mordiéndose el labio, Anna comenzó a ver toda la playa para encontrar algo con lo que cubrirla. Una tela fue la mejor opción, tomándola de manera rápida y quitándose su cinturón.

Anna apresuró a tomar a Elsa del brazo y levantarla, sus mejillas tan rojas que sus pecas se habían camuflado. Pasó saliva mientras rodeaba su cintura con la tela y colocaba el cinturón antes de ajustarlo. Un suspiro se fue de sus labios al verla más "decente", aun así, tendría que darle ropa para poder pasar desapercibida.

– ¿Puedes caminar?

Elsa intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon y debió sujetarse de la pelirroja para no caer en la arena. Como instinto, Anna la sujetó de la cintura y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, sintiendo el aliento de la otra golpeando su rostro. El rojo se presentó en las mejillas de Elsa y Anna, ambas sin perder el contacto visual hasta escuchar un grito a lo lejos.

– ¡Anna! ¡Hey niña!

Anna giró el rostro para ver a su rubio amigo acercarse a donde ambas se encontraban. Sin dejar de sujetarla con una mano, la pelirroja tapo el pequeño frasco y lo guardó en aquel bolso que terminó colgando en su hombro. Kristoff, una vez llegó, mostró un semblante de confusión.

– ¿Ella quién es? – Preguntó el pirata levantando una ceja.

Elsa paso saliva observando de soslayo a la pelirroja que estaba intentando crear una excusa lo bastante buena y creíble para poder ahorrarse el cuestionario que, sabía, Kristoff terminaría haciéndole a ambas chicas.

– Soy Elsa. – Murmuró la sirena.

– Kristoff… Esperen, ¿Se conocen ustedes dos?

Y parecía que los engranajes en la cabeza de Kristoff habían comenzado a funcionar, Anna lo podía ver en sus ojos. El rubio miraba a Elsa y luego a su compañera, eso fueron un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su mano chocó con su frente mientras una carcajada salía de sus labios.

– ¡Ahora tiene sentido! Por eso estaban tan distraída últimamente y por eso no te encontraba en la mañana ni en la tarde. – Rio. – Te estabas viendo con ella, ¿Verdad?

Elsa y Anna se miraron, no era del todo mentira aquello… Ambas se veían constantemente en aquel punto. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de ambas chicas.

– Así es… Pero Kristoff, promete no decirle a nadie sobre Elsa ni nuestros encuentros, ¿De acuerdo? No queremos que nadie lo sepa.

Kristoff, tan compasivo, solo les sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Anna.

– Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, lo prometo… Bien, Elsa, ¿Quieres ropa? Porque te veo algo incomoda vestida así.

La albina mordió su labio inferior y asintió suavemente. Kristoff se dio la vuelta para avanzar y ella intentó imitarlo, pero casi cae en el intento, siendo salvada por Anna.

– ¡Bjorgman sostén esto!

El bolso de Elsa pasó a brazos del rubio y ella fue cargada por la pirata para comenzar a caminar hacia el puerto, donde su pequeña aventura la esperaba.


	8. Syvende

La isla era un lugar tan extraño para la joven sirena, no importara hacia donde mirase, siempre había algo que lograba llamarle la atención y hacer que sus labios se curvaran en una emocionada sonrisa. Sus ojos azules pasaban de un lado al otro, recordando todo lo que allí se encontraba. Las personas en el puerto, descargando el barco que se encontraba sujetado allí o simplemente subiendo a uno para comenzar una nueva aventura. Se sorprendió al ver animales sueltos, corriendo por cualquier lado y algunos siendo perseguidos por marineros.

Vio cajas y cajas, entre ellas hombres ebrios y profundamente dormidos. El asqueroso aroma invadió su nariz y una mueca fue presentada en su rostro. El terror inclusive, aferrándose al cuello de la pelirroja y ocultado su rostro allí al ver a unos hombres siguiéndolos. Quiso decir algo, advertirles a Anna y Kristoff, aquellos piratas la observaban con hambre y Elsa solo pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar de solo pensar que había sido descubierta.

Pero, jamás pensó que aquel dúo fuera tan precavido. Daba vueltas por la plaza de la isla, metiéndose en diferentes lugares mientras esquivaban y hacían que aquello hombres perdieran su rastro. Menuda suerte tenía aquella sirena al caer en brazos de Anna, se sentía más segura, protegida al estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor corporal que la pelirroja poseía y, además, escuchando su corazón latir en la misma sincronía que el propio. Algo en Anna la hacía sentirse perdida, no sabía qué, pero poseía algo que no lograba hacerla pensar con coherencia.

Llegando a un lugar a salvo, Anna la bajó y Elsa sintió un vacío presente en su pecho. Tratando de mantenerse de pie, la albina se sujetó fuertemente del primer brazo que tuvo a su alcance, adquiriendo un rojo en sus mejillas apenas descubrió quien era: Kristoff había fijado su mirada miel sobre ella, reflejando la diversión que estaba sintiendo con respecto a la reacción de Elsa. Como última instancia, y para que Anna no dijera algo, se soltó de él, cayendo al suelo. Sintió el suelo repleto de paja debajo suyo, gimiendo de dolor por aquel impacto que llamó la atención de ambos piratas.

Anna reaccionó primero, asustándose apenas la oyó y tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, permitiéndole aferrarse a su cuello mientras trataba de llevarla a un banquillo. Sabían que aquella herrería no abriría hasta dentro de pocas horas, conociendo al dueño de aquel lugar y su simpática personalidad. La pirata obligó a la sirena a sentarse mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ella, siendo aquel uno de los lugares donde Kristoff y Anna pasaban las noches. Como pudo, sacó unos viejos zapatos junto a una larga falda color crema, aunque poseía manchas de tierra y un pequeño corte al borde. Sacó, además, una camisa blanca con un ligero escote, dos cordones y algo sucia; al igual que un cinturón, ropa interior y una pequeña tela que colocaría sobre su cabeza.

– Kristoff, ¿Podrías salir? – Pidió Anna al voltearse, notando como el chico de hebras doradas levantaba una ceja mientras pensaba en su respuesta, aunque un puchero por parte de la pecosa lo hizo entender y aceptó sin quejas.

Quedando solas, Anna le extendió su nueva ropa y Elsa solo se limitó a inspeccionarla, comparándola con lo que la pirata estaba vistiendo en esos momentos y lo que ella estaba usando. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a apreciar lo que usaban, dio un rápido vistazo a Anna quien entendió de inmediato su pedido y decidió voltearse antes de dejarla sola. Y eso provoco que una cálida sensación se presentara en el pecho de la joven sirena, de solo saber que Anna no tenía planeado dejarla allí sola, aunque estuviera separándola unos cuantos pasos. La alegría no la abandonaría ese día, sobre todo al saber que lo compartiría con Anna.

Cuando estuvo lista, Anna perdió el aliento al verla. Observarla con algo más humano y pirata provocó en el aire se quedará atrapado en su garganta. La camisa prestada lograba marcar su cintura, además que el cinturón ayudaba con eso. La falda viéndose mejor en Elsa y el pañuelo sobre su cabello albino causo un remolino en Anna, ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como Elsa podía haberse fijado en ella? Porque de algo estaba segura, Elsa sentía lo mismo que ella... O solo la estaba viendo como un escape para salirse de su vida como sirena por unos momentos.

Sin querer pensar de más y hacerse un lio en la cabeza, Anna prefirió tomar su mano y guiarla fuera. Pasos torpes eran dados por la sirena, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cuerpo volvería a sentir el suelo. Los zapatos comenzaban a incomodarle y, aun con todos sus quejidos, no podría sacárselos por más que lo deseara. Vio a Kristoff alejarse y quiso preguntar la razón, la curiosidad se activó en ella al verlo dar la vuelta y perderse entre las personas de la isla. Anna, por su parte, mantenía el agarre de su mano con la de Elsa, rogando que no levantara sospechas.

– ¿Te esta gustando ser una humana? – Preguntó la joven pirata al observar como la sirena no lograba encontrar un punto fijo al cual poder centrarse, todo era tan nuevo y extraño

Elsa se sintió perdida en la extraña belleza que la isla de Arendelle poseía, todo era sorprendentemente nuevo, tenia algo que llamaba su atención, las cicatrices en piratas o las vestimentas de aquellas mujeres, mostrando más de lo que Elsa mostraría, y era irónico porque ella siempre tenia su abdomen y escote a la vista mientras era sirena, pero era diferente.

Anna sujetó más fuerte su mano, permitiendo que Elsa pidiera, con la mirada, una explicación al respecto de su repentino acto. La pirata, por su parte, no la miró, sus ojos no se movían del puerto. Un enorme barco había arribado, la bandera negra y con una enorme ave fénix pintada en el centro le llamó la atención. Sabia a quien le pertenecía, y no necesito esperar mucho para verlo descender con aires arrogantes y superiores.

Hans Westergaard bajaba de su enorme navío con aquella sonrisa que sacaba suspiros a mujeres tachadas de prostitutas, mujeres que Hans había probado en su última visita a la Isla de Arendele. Su cabello rojizo peinado de cierta forma y cubierto por aquel sombrero negro, que ressaltaba sus patillas. Ojos de un color verde profundo que a más de una había hechizado, sus dientes blancos y su dura voz que lograba hacerlo obtener todo lo que deseara. Era un cruel y astuto pirata, sabiendo que hacer y decir para lograr sus objetivos.

Ni el viento más ruin ni el océano más violento podrían detenerlo. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera intervenir entre lo que él más deseaba. Anna recordó, de cierta manera, a su tátara tátara abuelo Ragnar, aquel valiente pirata que había desafiado a los dioses y que lo maldijeron con una marca. Como si fuera casi de forma inconsciente, su mano fue a parar a donde la marca se encontraba, dando un ligero apretón antes de suspirar. De algo era consciente Anna, no le diría nada de eso a Elsa, para protegerla, para protegerse y para no arruinar aquella relación que habían logrado formar.

– Anna, ¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Elsa la regreso a la realidad. Sacudiendo su cabeza, la pirata le dedicó una pequeña, pero dulce, sonrisa a la sirena a su lado, demostrando que todo estaba en orden. Con discreción, la llevó a una parte alejada de la sociedad, donde las personas no pudieran verlas, pero las Nornas no deseaban aquello puesto que una voz masculina llegó a oídos de ambas.

– ¿Ocupada con algo, Anna? – Preguntó Hans con una ladina sonrisa.

La pirata suspiro pesadamente, dándose la vuelta para encarar al joven frente a ella. Podía ver como su verdosa mirada pasaba directo a la sirena, la cual se colocó detrás de la pelirroja en una clara señal de miedo y vergüenza. Hans, notando aquello, dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo y tomando la mano de Elsa para dar un rápido beso en el dorso de esta misma.

La sirena quitó rápidamente su mano bajando la cabeza, estaba más que claro que no solo se sentía intimidada por la penetrante mirada verde de Hans, sino que también incomoda porque a leguas se notaba la rivalidad entre ambos pelirrojos. Anna decidió hablar antes de que él chico hiciera otra cosa como la de antes, no iba a permitirle quitarle a Elsa, no sabiendo que solo tenían horas antes de que la sirena volviera a su estado natural.

– Demasiado, así que no te metas en mi camino, ¿Quieres? A menos que desees meterte en problemas. – Amenazó.

Aún midiendo 1,65, Anna podía verse amenazante en todo momento. Su mirada turquesa era algo diferente a otros, mostrando la intensidad de estos, mostrando lo que era capaz de hacer en todo momento. Su ceño fruncido, la determinación en su mirada nunca faltaban cuando hablaba con alguien, cuando quería amenazarlo. Porque ella sabía a la perfección que Hans era un hombre que no se rendía tan fácil y que luchaba hasta su ultimo suspiro para conseguir todo, y ahora parecía que encontró un nuevo tesoro. Un tesoro que ya le pertenecía a alguien, un tesoro albino y de ojos zafiros.

– ¿Quién es la linda chica a tu lado? ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan o es una diosa?

– Aléjate de ella si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. – Aclaró Anna empujándolo con fuerza.

Hans rio secamente, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de su camino. Anna tropezó, sintiendo el suelo contra su pecoso rostro y basto un gemido de dolor de su parte para que Elsa reaccionará. Dio cortos pasos hacia atrás mientras el pirata avanzaba hacia ella, hasta que sus nuevos pies la defraudaron y cayó al suelo.

– ¡Elsa!

Rápidamente, Anna se levantó para ayudarla, empujando al arrogante pirata con todas las fuerzas que podía tener. Una de sus manos se colocó en la espalda baja de la chica pálida, levantándola de un solo tirón. Elsa, tan pronto sintió como su cuerpo era levantado, se aferró al cuello de la pelirroja como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Anna acariciando sus mejillas, mismas que adquirieron un fuerte color carmesí apenas sintió su cálido tacto. – Elsa, por favor, dime si estas bien o...

– Estoy bien, Anna. –Contestó con calma la sirena. – Él no lo estará.

Anna miró sobre su hombro al pirata, el cual se había alejado para poder usar sus métodos de conquistador con una mujerzuela que había pasado por allí. La chica reía mientras las manos de Hans acariciaban su cintura y brazo, casi dando a entender sus intenciones. Y Anna agradeció que no fuera Elsa la que estuviera con él, no podía imaginárselo con ella, porque Hans no era digno de Elsa Anderberg, más bien, nadie lo era. Elsa era como una luz en aquel mundo, una que debía ser cuidada por toda la eternidad para que nunca se extinga.

– Olvídate de ese idiota, no vale la pena. – Murmuró Anna observándola. – Tu si vales la pena.

Elsa no sabía a donde la estaba llevando Anna, lo único que sabia es que disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Ver la sonrisa en Anna le era suficiente, sentir su mano entre la suya era algo que le gustaba, pero las pocas veces en que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al de la pelirroja fue lo mejor. El calor que despendería Anna era algo cómodo y del cual no deseaba alejarse. La pelirroja la había logrado conquistar sin darse cuenta. Elsa había comenzado a sentirse diferente con Anna, actuaba de manera torpe, su mente repetía imágenes vividas con Anna cuando estaba por dormir, cuando veía la luna arriba del palacio y a través del océano.

– ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado tanto enseñarte toda la isla, pero no me agrada mucho que otros te miren. – Confeso con vergüenza la pirata. – Se que suena tonto y algo absurdo, pero es la verdad.

– No es tonto, tampoco me gusta que te miren... Y no me digas que no lo hacen, porque he visto a varias chicas hacerlo.

Anna no dudo en soltar una fuerte carcajada ante las palabras que Elsa había escupido, causando que el corazón de la joven sirena palpitara demasiado rápido, sintiendo que podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Elsa aclaró su voz, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja y desviando un poco la mirada.

La noche había arribado a la Isla de Arendelle y la luna se cernía sobre ambas chicas. Anna pudo apreciar el peculiar brillo en los ojos azules de Elsa, como la observaban con amor. Hasta que fue la misma sirena que decidió divertirse un poco y quitarle la espada de su funda, blandiéndola de una forma torpe, pero adorable ante los ojos cian semisaturado de Anna.

– ¿Sabes algo? Tengo dos en mi guarida y jamás logré entender para que se usan, más bien, como lo usan... Nunca creí que fueran tan pesadas. – Confesó manteniendo un suave movimiento de vaivén con la espada, hasta que el filo estuvo por tocar el cuello de la pelirroja.

Anna contuvo el aire al ver donde se encontraba la espada, empujando su filo lejos de ella para, en un ágil movimiento, arrebatarle el arma a la sirena. La guardó en su funda y sujetó a la misma chica de la cintura, casi tomándola de sorpresa y arrebatándole un leve grito de sorpresa. Los brazos de Elsa pasaron a colocarse sobre sus hombros, jugando con mechones de su rojizo cabello por unos segundos. Sus miradas se encontraron y la distancia comenzaba a volverse más pequeña, poco a poco, sus respiraciones se fueron mezclando.

Pero un grito, el nombre de Elsa escuchándose a la distancia, las obligó a separarse. Ambas volteando en dirección al océano, donde una chica podía apreciarse, casi similar a Elsa a excepción del color de su cabello y forma de su brasier. Anna separó los labios y el miedo se apodero del cuerpo de la más alta.

– ¡¿ELSA QUÉ HACES AHÍ?! – La voz de Emilie estaba cargada de miedo, miedo de su hermana y la forma en la que estaba, y miedo de la chica a su lado que llevaba consigo una espada que el dios Buri sabia a cuantas personas les arrebato la vida.

– ¡Em! Estoy bien, tranquila, no te preocupes. En la mañana recuperaré mi aleta, ¿Sí? No te alteres, y... Uh... Ella es Anna Rag, una amiga... Anna, ella es mi hermana menor, Emilie.

Tanto Emilie como Anna seguían tensas ante la situación presente, por Buri, Anna estaba frente a otra sirena y, no solo eso, sino que era hermana de Elsa por lo que también era hija de un rey... Oh vaya, ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

– Uh... Supongo que es un gusto conocerte Emilie... ¡Digo princesa! Gusto conocerla, princesa.


	9. Åttende

Emilie seguía observando a su hermana mayor y a la chica de cabello cual cobre, intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo y el cómo Elsa obtuvo piernas, sabía de una bruja que podría haberle hecho eso, pero estaba muerta. También la hermana de la misma, más bien, se congeló por lo que había oído. ¡Pero no iba al caso! Su hermana mayor tenía dos malditas piernas en lugar de su aleta, vestía como los humanos y la pecosa a su lado no parecía de fiar, sobre todo por como vestía y la espada que tenía encima.

A pesar de todo, ver a su hermana mayor ilesa y feliz, logró calmarla un poco. Emilie sumergió un poco más su cabeza, casi hasta el punto en que sus ojos eran lo único que podía verse. Elsa sonrió, acercándose más a la orilla, se quitó las molestas botas y las dejó a un lado, lejos del agua. Sus pies volvieron a sentir la fresca arena, avanzando hasta que el agua se cruzó y chocó con sus tobillos. Una suave y tranquila sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la albina, dejando más que indefensa a la joven y torpe pirata. Anna soltó un suspiro mientras imitaba la acción de la sirena y se quitaba sus botas, dejándolas a un lado. Se acercó lo suficiente, no llegando a que el agua la tocará, le temía de una manera casi imposible. El océano la había traumado, había dejado una profunda herida en ella.

Elsa volteó, encontrando a Anna observándola con los sentimientos más puros, sinceros y verdaderos. Ver sus ojos turquesa con un brillo la hizo sonreír, colocando un mechón de su albino cabello detrás de su oreja mientras sentía el calor cubriendo todo su rostro.

La luna se cernía sobre las tres, la luz reflejándose en el océano mientras Emilie intentaba, a fuerzas, no dormirse allí. Quería quedarse cerca de Elsa, no quería dejarla sola con esa chica, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir. Mientras la pequeña sirena se rendía y regresaba al castillo, la princesa y la pirata se dispusieron a sentar apreciando el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas bañaron el lugar, constelaciones que ninguna logró descifrar se hicieron presentes gracias a la inexistencia de nubes. Elsa decidió recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anna, tomándola de sorpresa en un inició, pero acabando por apoyarla la propia sobre la ajena. Ambas sonriendo ante la presencia de la otra.

– Anna... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó en un susurró la sirena, buscando tomar la mano de Anna entre la propia, lo cual, al hacerlo, entrelazó sus dedos. – Y puedes no responderme, realmente no quiero incomodar.

– Sabes que puedes preguntarme todo lo que...

– ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al océano? – interrumpió Elsa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su mirada fija en la masa de agua frente suyo, sintiendo el apretón de la pirata. – Oh por Nøkken, no te gusta hablar de eso, ¿Verdad? Sabía que te incomodarías si preguntaba, pero quería entender y lograr encontrar una forma de ayudarte.

Anna sonrió de lado, acomodándose mejor para poder responder. Claro que no se sentía tan cómoda de hablar sobre ello, menos contárselo a una sirena. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Elsa no terminaría odiándola al saber que sus padres eran piratas? Más bien, ¿Qué haría si supiera que descendía de Ragnar, que su apellido era Ragnarsson? Tragó pesado, desviando su mirada turquesa hacia el océano, casi enfocándose en la unión de este con el firmamento. Sus dudas crecían y el miedo también, aquel sentimiento de terror que comenzaba a meterse en ella, causándole un pánico de solo pensar la reacción de Elsa al descubrir la verdad. Pero debía intentarlo, quizás ahorrándose ciertas partes.

– Siendo sincera, nunca me lo habían preguntado. – comenzó, su voz saliendo en casi un susurro del cual Elsa cayó de inmediato. – Quiero decir, desde que tengo memoria he tenido este miedo, casi un trauma... Mis padres murieron en el mar, durante una terrible tormenta que los había atrapado mientras viajábamos... no recuerdo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero es irrelevante, siempre lo hacíamos... el punto está en que los vi morir y desde entonces no volví a tocar un barco o el agua misma... cl-claro que me baño con agua, sería asqueroso no hacerlo, pero entiendes.

Elsa sonrió con una singular sonrisa, mostrando aquella preocupación y comprensión que Anna solo había visto en Kristoff, su rubio amigo pirata. Sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado el hombro, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablo de eso? Años, cuando conoció a Kristoff y le contó su historia, pero ahora, con la sirena se sentía diferente, claro que había evitado ciertos detalles, pero seguía siendo su historia. Aun así, sus manos no se soltaron y la cabeza de Elsa volvió a recargarse sobre el hombro de Anna.

La cálida sensación en su pecho no se fue, la pelirroja podía sentir como su corazón latía rápido, casi pareciera que saltaría de su pecho. Inhaló por nariz, llenando sus pulmones de aire, sintiendo como su caja torácica se abría lo suficiente. Su pecho subió y bajó apenas soltó todo el aire, llamando la atención de la sirena.

– ¿Está todo bien? – la voz de Elsa sonaba preocupada, quizás por los movimientos casi intranquilos de Anna. Su mirada azul se centró en el perfil de la pirata a su lado, tan serio que comenzó a preocuparse demasiado. – Anna, ¿Ocurre algo?

– No, para nada... solo me quede pensando, no te preocupes. – confesó girando el rostro y dándole su mejor sonrisa, misma que Elsa respondió con una más suave y tenue.

Los centímetros que las separaban eran pocos, Anna logrando apreciar las pocas y casi visibles pecas que adornaban el rostro de la sirena. La ojizarca no lograba tener un punto fijo el cual mirar, subía y bajaba. Primero viendo los ojos de Anna y ese brillo que comenzaba a volverla loca, y luego sus apetecibles labios que la obligaban a pecar. Mordió el suyo propio, como si con eso pudiera evitar pasar un mal rato, debatiéndose si Anna iba a corresponderle o solo se estaba confundiendo. Temía, era una adolescente insegura cuando el amor era el tema que la rodeaba. Pero no podía saber ni entender las intenciones de Anna, la cual se encontraba debatiéndose que hacer, muriendo poco a poco por dentro de solo pensar en que sabrían los labios de aquella sirena. Quería y necesitaba probarlos, sentirlos contra los suyos, atraparlos y no soltarlos.

Más cuando ambas chicas decidieron dar un nuevo paso, algo sucedió. Elsa cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en sus labios, seguido de soltar un jadeo. Anna se separó, asustada de ver a Elsa abrazar su estómago quejándose. No entendía que sucedida y menos quería preguntarle a la adolorida sirena. Se levantó tan rápido cuando logró reaccionar, cargando a Elsa con el mayor cuidado del mundo, sintiendo como esta se aferraba a su camisa.

– Elsa... Elsa, ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito que me digas que te ocurre.

– Duele. – se quejó, con la voz rota. – A-anna... llévame al agua, ahora... ¡Ahora!

Y más allá del terror que le causaba, Anna decidió hacerlo. Avanzó lo más deprisa hasta que la espuma del océano alcanzó sus pies.

Casi temblando por ello, Anna siguió caminando hasta donde el agua llegaba a su cintura, como pudo, ayudó a Elsa a ponerse de pie, permitiéndole que se aferrar a su cuello mientras pequeñas olas chocaban contra su espalda.

Esta vez, fue Anna quien cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la sirena, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, angustia, impotencia. No sabía exactamente, pero verse a sí misma rodeada de agua, aquella misma que había sido testigo de la muerte de su familia, le causaba un terrible recuerdo. Deseaba regresar a la orilla, había pensado dejar sola a Elsa allí y correr a tierra firme, mostrar su lado cobarde.

Los dedos de Elsa se enredaron en su cobrizo cabello, ocultándose en el espacio del cuello de Anna. Se sentía extraña, y no solo por estar tan cerca del cuerpo de la pirata, una extraña sensación de albergó en su vientre apenas sintió las manos de la pecosa en su espalda baja, como su pecho subía y bajaba con cierta intranquilidad. Luego, sucedió lo que debía suceder en horas, su aleta regreso. Anna casi tropieza al sentir las escamas de la aleta de la sirena, tragó pesado mientras quitaba sus manos y lograba sacarle la camisa al igual que desabrochar el cinturón que apresaba su cintura. Elsa simplemente quitó la falda y dejó que la marea se la llevará de regreso a la orilla.

– Creo que... debería... – intentó formular Elsa, más lo único que salía de sus labios era el aire almacenando en sus pulmones.

– S-si... buenas noches, creo... uhm... estoy en el agua. – intentó bromear la pirata, mostrándose tranquila por fuera, pero moría por dentro. Elsa rio suavemente, hundiendo un poco más su cuerpo. – Uhm... ¿mañana mismo lugar?

Y viendo la brillante sonrisa asomarse en los labios de la sirena, Anna supo que allí estaría. Con casi pasos torpes, logró salir del agua, sintiendo la camisa pegarse a su torso al igual que sus pantalones. Gruñó de solo verse mojada, debía de regresar y a esas horas el viento era frío, además que muchos piratas salían de las tabernas ebrios y en busca de una mujer que lograr satisfacerlos.

– ¡A-anna espera! – gritó la albina acercándose lo suficiente, no queriendo que Anna volviera a ingresar. La vio voltearse y levantar una ceja mientras avanzaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, arrodillándose para poder estar a una altura similar. – Quiero... quiero darte algo, una muestra de... no lo sé... toma.

Elsa logró quitarse aquel colgante que llevaba consigo, mismo que Anna jamás había logrado notar. La expresión de confusión y sorpresa de la pelirroja la hicieron reírse suavemente. Extendió aquel collarín con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, la pelirroja no tardó en tomarla y examinarla con cuidado. Era un colgante de tira negra y una caracola dorada, casi brillaba apenas gotas de agua caían sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza para observar los azules ojos de la sirena, la cual no había despegado su vista de la pirata.

– Es una joya familiar... quiero que la guardes, puedes ver Freylea cuando quieras, solo debes dejar caer unas pocas gotas sobre ella para que la magia surja. –explicó con calma mientras realizaba lo que había dicho, su mano se sumergió en el agua y subió para dejar caer un poco de linfa sobre el mismo. Segundos debieron pasar para que la caracola brillara dando paso a una imagen de un reino submarino, notando algunas sirenas recorriendo por allí. – Había pensado que podía dártelo, ya sabes, para que tu conocieras mi mundo sin la necesidad de ingresar en el océano... pero veo que lo hiciste, aun así, quiero que lo conserves Anna, en serio.

Anna sujetó con fuerza el colgante, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y alejaba un poco. No se lo puso, no podía, era algo tan valioso y sabía que cualquiera que lo viera, desearía tenerlo, por eso, lo guardó en el sombrero negro, no podía hacer que se mojara por nada del mundo, no ahí. Quizás apenas regresará, podría hacerlo. Vio a la sirena sumergirse hasta que solo sus ojos eran visibles, una imagen tan adorable para la pirata, la cual dio una corta risa mientras se alejaba un poco más.

– Uhm... ¿Mañana?

Elsa sacó la cabeza, mostrando sus perlas blancas mientras asentía eufóricamente, la sola idea de volver a verla, le encantaba demasiado. La vio tomar sus botas y ponérselas antes de doblar la ropa que había usado en su estadía allí, Anna le dio una última sonrisa junto a un pequeño guiño y eso solo causo que el rojo invadiera su rostro, sintiendo un calor en su pecho.

Elsa se hundió, nadando a toda prisa directo al castillo, sabría que un regaño estaría esperándola si su padre la encontraba. Más bien, estaba tan segura de que medio reino salió en su búsqueda al no regresar a casa, porque Elsa no era de desaparecerse porque si, menos no dar lugar de su paradero. Por eso, sabía que su padre la regañaría, que Kellen la miraría con desaprobación y, luego, Emilie volvería a regañarla... también preguntaría por Anna, estaba segura de que la pelirroja causo intriga en su hermana menor.

Tan pronto vio el iluminado palacio, se detuvo. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sus branquias parecían haberse bloqueado, impidiéndole la entrada de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Abrió su boca, como si con eso logrará hacer algo, sus manos sujetaron su cuello mientras hacía vagos intentos por recuperar aire, más no duró mucho. Sus ojos se cerraron y Elsa dejó de sentir.

• • 

Kellen y Emilie nadaron tan rápido apenas unos guardias dieron noticias de la princesa. El rey se encontraba nadando en círculos, nervioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar al estado de la mayor. Elsa había sido encontrada por uno de los guardias, el cual no duda en llevarla al castillo gritando por ayuda. Ahora, la princesa y futura reina de Freylea se encontraba descansando con la presencia de su padre, hermana y consejero real.

– Déjenos solos, por favor. – pidió el rey, Emilie se mantuvo a su lado mientras ambos guardias hacían una reverencia antes de marcharse. – Kellen... también necesito que te retires, quiero hablar con mi hija a solas.

Kellen dudo unos segundos, observando la mirada suplicante de Emilie, pero por más que deseara quedarse, sabía que no podía ser así. Asintió, haciendo una reverencia para luego salir de allí, dejando al rey con sus dos hijas. Daven suspiró, observando a su hija mayor dormir plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su rostro demostraba la paz que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Luego, sus ojos viajaron a su hija menor, acercándose a ella para poder apoyar sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

– Emilie, necesito que me seas sincera... ¿Tú sabías donde estaba Elsa?

En ese momento, la menor trago pesado, sintiéndose encarcelada. Su padre la observaba, pidiéndole explicación de que había sucedido y ella quería decirle todo lo que sabía, el cómo vio a Elsa con piernas y abrazada a una humana. Pero algo se lo impidió, sus ojos viajaron a su hermana mayor por unos segundos, decidida a contestarle.

– Me gustaría decir que sí, pero tampoco lo sé padre.


	10. Niende

Anna caminaba de un lado al otro, sus pies descalzos enterrándose en la caliente arena debido al sol que se cernía sobre ella. Estaba esperando a la sirena desde que despertó y no había rastro alguno de ella, comenzaba a temer que algo pudo sucederle, quizás su hermana abrió la boca y por eso no estaba, posiblemente le habían prohibido verla para siempre. Y ese simple pensamiento, la sumergió en una terrible depresión. ¿Y si...? No, no. Era imposible, jamás podría. Por más que haya entrado en el agua la noche en que Elsa regresó a su forma, aquello no aseguraba que volvería a hacerlo, le aterraba la idea de sumergirse en aquel lugar desconocido.

Suspiró rindiéndose, era obvio que no volvería a ver a esa sirena que logró cautivarla. Anna caminó lejos de la orilla, donde había dejado sus botas y espada, se colocó la misma en la cintura y procedió a sacudir los pequeños granitos de arena en sus pies antes de ponerse las botas y salir de la playa. Sujetó la empuñadura mientras avanzaba en el muelle, tratando de mantener un porte digno de su apellido, con la cabeza en alto y una mirada autoritaria.

Muchos se detenían para observarla, otros simplemente reían apenas la veían pasar a su lado. Oía como marineros silbaban a sus espaldas, hablando de que llegarían a hacerle si aceptaba estar con ellos. Pobres idiotas. Anna sonrió con soberbia, de una forma u otra, escucharlos hablar de ella, lograba alimentar su ego. Más cuando unas cuantas mujerzuelas se detuvieron para saludarla. Por un momento, se sintió especial e importante, hasta que su memoria la hizo recordar a Elsa. Sus ojos azules y su inocente sonrisa, como hizo todo para poder pasar un día a su lado y, ahora, ella creyéndose la dueña del lugar y tratando a las mujeres como los piratas lo hacían. No, ella no era así.

Su mano, inconscientemente, fue a parar en su cuello donde reposaba el collar que Elsa le dio, se aferró a la caracola y se apresuró a salir de allí. Buscaba a Kristoff con la mirada, el chico de hebras rubias siempre estaba por el muelle en esas horas del día, hablando con algunos y ayudando a los niños que buscaban comida. Sus ojos turquesas se detuvieron en otra persona, una que no había visto hace bastante tiempo, no desde que conoció a la sirena. Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa en cuanto la otra persona conecto su mirada chocolate con ella.

– Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – soltó Kailani con una sonrisa de por medio, logrando sonrojar a Anna. – Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver por aquí, roja.

– Tampoco yo y realmente lo siento, estuve muy... verdaderamente ocupada con un importante asunto. – confesó la pirata tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, porque la idea de haber perdido a Elsa volvió a invadirla. – ¿Quieres ir a beber algo?

Kailani pareció pensarlo un poco, observó a Anna unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreírle y tomar su mano para llevarla a la taberna de Oaken, donde las miradas no se hicieron esperar. La azabache entró sin importarle nada más que no fuera la pelirroja y, claro, Anna bajó la cabeza para solo mirar el suelo. El nauseabundo aroma la hizo detenerse, cubriéndose la nariz para correr lejos de allí, ¿Desde cuándo su olfato era tan sensible? Kailani la siguió tan pronto su mano fue soltada, se encontró con la pelirroja hincada y vomitado lo que había tenido de desayuno.

– ¿Roja? Oh vaya, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada, sobre todo al ver lo pálido que se encontraba la pirata. – No te ves para nada bien, ¿Quieres qué...?

– No, gracias... So-solo necesito estar sola... – murmuró levantándose y saliendo del centro.

• • 

Elsa nadaba de un lado al otro, jugando con una pequeña flor de loto que llevaba entre manos. Desde que despertó, su padre se había comportado más sobreprotector con ella hasta el punto de agobiarla. No había salido de su habitación desde temprano, no podía huir por la ventana porque había peces espada custodiando aquello. Estaba encerrada y, lo peor, no podía ir a ver a Anna para decirle aquello.

Su hermana entró y se detuvo al ver a la albina frustrada, sabía cuál era la razón. Se acercó con cuidado, lo que menos quería ahora era molestarla más de lo que ya se encontraba, porque la seguridad en el reino se duplico ante su desaparición. Lo único bueno era que Emilie no hablo sobre la humana y la relación que su hermana mayor poseía con ella.

– ¿Le has dicho algo a nuestro padre sobre Anna? – preguntó repente la princesa albina, volteando para ver a su hermana menor. – ¿Lo hiciste, Em?

Emilie se quedó en silencio, observando sus manos y aleta. Su padre había intentado sacarle información de donde había estado su hermana mayor, que le había pasado y como es que nadie sabía de su paradero. Pero ella se mantuvo fiel a Elsa, negando todo y dando una verosímil excusa de que estaba tan sorprendida como él, alegando haber estado con Kellen todo el día buscándola. La sonrisa de Emilie era sincera, dándole a entender que no había hablado y Elsa se sintió agradecida, abrazando a su hermana menor.

– Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí. – murmuró la albina en su oído. – Debo ver a Anna, decirle que estoy bien... por favor, Em.

Emilie se separó de ella, observando la mirada sin brillo de su hermana mayor. Se sentía fatal de verla en aquel estado, más porque parecía que la humana realmente se metió en su corazón, pero a pesar de no saber que podría sucederles si su padre se enteraba, Emilie aceptó sacarla de su encierro.

Kellen fue su cómplice, entregándoles el bolso de Elsa que él mismo había ocultado de todo mundo, sin haber metido sus narices para saber que ocultaba. Con el objeto colgando de su hombro y la distracción por parte del tritón hacia los guardias, ambas hermanas nadaron lejos de Freylea.

Elsa se aferró a la correa que cruzaba su pecho, nadando tan rápido como podía. Emilie iba detrás de ella, asegurándose que nadie las haya visto, no podían hacerlo. Sabia las consecuencias, sabia lo mucho que se estaba arriesgando por hacer eso, pero todo por ver la sonrisa en su hermana mayor. Poco a poco, podían ver como la luz de la luna llegaba a atravesar las claras aguas del océano.

Pocos metros faltaban para llegar a la superficie, pero Elsa quería nadar hasta la orilla, rogando y deseando que Anna estuviera allí, esperándola. Mordió su labio antes de poder salir a la superficie, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para quitar el agua. Parpadeo un poco antes de observar a su alrededor, a lo lejos logró ver el muelle y un solo barco con la bandera negra que tantas pesadillas le había causado en su niñez.

– ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Emilie con temor al encontrar a su hermana tan concentrada, de un segundo a otro la vio nadar deprisa, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención. – ¡Elsa, espera!

La menor de las sirenas debió nadar más rápido para poder alcanzarla, casi chocándose con la mayor cuando esta se detuvo a pocos metro de la orilla, Elsa le entregó su bolso y nadó un poco más cerca, solo para asegurarse que Anna estuviera en la playa, como solía estar.

Pero ahí estaba, aquella pelirroja que causaba un revuelto en su estómago y que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido. Anna causaba nuevas y extrañas sensaciones en la sirena, sentimientos que jamás había sentido, pero eran hermosos. Como el calor invadía su pecho de solo verla sonreírle, como mordía su labio y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la pecosa, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia esa torpe chica.

– ¡Anna! – grito alegremente la sirena, esperanzada de que la pelirroja la viera.

Y lo hizo, Anna volteó y la encontró. Pudo ver la enorme sonrisa en la joven pecosa, como torpemente se quitaba sus botas y las arrojaba lejos, al igual que su sombrero y espada. Anna apresuradamente quitó los cinturones que colgaban de ella, dejando la espada a un lado y levantando la tela de su pantalón hasta sus rodillas.

– ¡Elsa! ¡Estás aquí, estas bien! – grito Anna corriendo.

Se había adentrado al agua, como si su miedo se hubiera desvanecido por completo y lo único que le importara fuera la albina. Se apresuró a nadar hasta el punto donde el agua tocaba su cintura, y la abrazó. Elsa rodeó su cuello y ocultó su rostro en el mismo, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas de alegría que querían salir de ella. Un sollozó logró escapar de su garganta, aferrándose al cuello de la joven pirata como si su vida dependiera de ello, Anna se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos.

– Creí que no volvería a verte. – confesó con vergüenza la pecosa, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa que causo ternura en la sirena.

– También yo, y tenía miedo que mi padre se haya enterado de esto. – Elsa mordió su labio y miró hacia abajo, los brazos de Anna la sujetaban de la cintura, su aleta rozando las piernas de la pirata. – Anna... estas dentro del agua, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tu miedo se fue!

– ¿Qu-qué?

El pecoso rostro de Anna palideció de inmediato ante sus palabras, separándose lo suficiente como para verse en el océano, sintiendo el movimiento golpeando su cintura y logrando mojar su camisa. La pelirroja tembló e intentó salir, pero cayó debido al enredo con la aleta de Elsa. Sacudió su cabeza cuando logró salir a la superficie, tratando de salir de allí. El miedo la invadió de golpe y trataba torpemente de nadar hacia la orilla, sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones y como el mar se la tragaba.

– ¡Elsa, ayúdame! ¡Voy a morir ahogada como mis padres! ¡No quiero morir, no puedo morir ahora! – lloró agitando sus brazos en el agua, aun cuando estaba a pocos metros de la orilla y lograba hacer pie, pero su pánico se esfumo al escuchar la risa de Elsa. – ¿D-de que ríes? ¡No te rías de mí, Elsa! ¡No lo hagas, demonios, deja de hacerlo!

Elsa cubrió sus labios mientras trataba, a duras fuerzas, de dejar de reír más era algo imposible, sobre todo por los exagerados movimientos que Anna estaba realizando. Como pudo, la pelirroja logró llegar a la orilla. Se sacudió y estrujó su ropa para quitar el exceso de agua que tenía, revolvió un poco su rojizo cabello mientras Elsa la miraba con diversión, hasta que Anna la descubrió y debió desviar el rostro.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, mordiéndose el labio inferior se sumergió nuevamente para encontrar a su hermana menor sujetando su bolso y distrayéndose con las algas que había cerca de unos corales, tan entretenida que no notó como Elsa tomaba su bolso y volvía a la superficie.

– ¡Anna, espera! – gritó tan pronto como logró subirse a la roca, viendo como la pelirroja dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para verla. – Ven aquí, vamos no te pasará nada, lo prometo.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la sirena, Anna volvió a acercarse al agua. Elsa pudo ver como contenía la respiración mientras sus pies eran alcanzados por la corriente y como Anna no dudó en correr hasta lograr subirse a la roca donde ella estaba. Se sentó a un lado suyo, colocando sus manos detrás, usándolos de soporte para observar el cielo nocturno de la isla.

Elsa buscó su mano y, al encontrarla, la tomó entrelazando sus dedos. Su cabeza se recargó en el hombro de Anna, admirando las infinitas estrellas que yacían sobre ellas, la luna en su máximo esplendor y una pirata que robó el corazón de una sirena. Anna sonrió, sintiendo el tranquilo respirar de la princesa contra su cuello, porque la albina decidió ocultar su rostro en aquel espacio.

Las olas rompiendo contra la orilla, Emilie no había subido por su miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, pero se mantuvo cerca por Elsa. Su hermana mayor disfrutando de la presencia de la pirata, la cual había decidido recostarse en la roca colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, usándolos de almohada. La suave brisa y el aroma de costa mezclándose e invadiendo sus fosas nasales. La sirena se permitió imitarla, solo que su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de la humana y su mano en su estómago.

– Esto me gusta... – murmuró suavemente la pelirroja, cerrando sus ojos unos pocos segundos antes de abrirlos y encontrar la mirada zafiro de Elsa. – ... tú me gustas...

Las mejillas de Elsa no tardaron en tomar un color carmín, aunque no se notara debido a la falta de luz. Sonrió, acercándose más a la humana y riendo suavemente, la sensación en su pecho era inexplicable, la felicidad que esas palabras le habían provocado era fuerte. Y quería responderle, pero su garganta estaba seca y las palabras parecían no querer salir de ella, así que hizo otra cosa.

Se levantó lo suficiente como para acercar su rostro al de Anna, inclinándose y atrapando sus labios. Cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar la sensación, para no ver los sorprendidos ojos turquesas de la pirata por su repentino acto. Como pudo, Anna logró sentarse sin romper el beso, sintiendo las manos de Elsa colocarse en sus mejillas. Una de las suyas, se fue directo a la espalda baja de la sirena, sintiendo las escamas de su aleta, mientras la otra volvía a ser usada de soporte. Cuando Elsa decidió tomar aire, la pelirroja introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la albina, rozando su lengua con la ajena.

Elsa gimió en respuesta, aun así, aquello murió contra los labios de Anna. Logró hacer a Elsa sentar en su regazo, abrazándola e inclinando un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Las manos de la sirena bajaron hasta apoyarse en su pecho y alejándola para poder tomar aire, teniendo una respiración errática y el rostro totalmente enrojecido por lo que acababa de pasar entre ambas.

Anna se acercó, apoyando su frente contra la de Elsa y dándole una pequeña, pero brillante sonrisa.

– Els, ¿Tienes contigo esa poción? –preguntó en un susurro, causando cierta confusión en la albina, pero acabo asintiendo. – Bien, porque creo que estoy lista para conocer tu mundo... pero por favor, dame unos minutos para acostumbrar a la aleta y el hecho de tener branquias.


	11. Tiende

Elsa no podía estar más que feliz de oír aquello, Anna estaba pidiendo conocer su mundo, adentrarse a las profundidades y conocer lo que era el océano. Sonrió mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior mientras buscaba aquello en su bolso, aunque una idea mejor se cruzó por su mente haciéndola detenerse y voltear a ver a la joven pelirroja. Anna levantó una ceja al no verla usando la poción sobre ella, causándole una enorme intriga que se esfumo en cuanto la sirena la empujó al agua.

Anna rápidamente saco la cabeza del agua, inhalando profundamente mie tras agitaba sus brazos con desesperación y oía la dulce risa de la princesa que salto a su rescate. Sintió los brazos de Elsa tomarla de la cintura e impulsarla hacia arriba mientras esta la mantenía a flote con el movimiento de su aleta.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – chilló Anna arrojándole agua. – ¡Pude morir!

– Oh por Njörðr, no te paso nada.– sonrió la sirena alejándose un poco.– solo mueve tus piernas para mantenerte a flote y ya, estaré cerca de ti, pero no haré todo el trabajo.

La pirata asintió con miedo, pero debió hacerlo al sentir los brazos de Elsa soltarla y tomándola de las manos. Comenzó a mover sus piernas con rapidez y desespero, hasta oír el regaño de Elsa indicándole que lo haga lento para no perder energías tan de golpe. Ese era su plan, enseñarle a Anna como nadar y ayudarla a estar en el agua para que el hundimiento no sea lo primero. Irían despacio, paso a paso hasta lograr que la pirata dejara a un lado su temor y pudiera afrontar su mayor miedo. Elsa comenzó a nadar de espaldas, llevando a Anna consigo mientras esta seguía moviendo sus piernas y dejaba que la marea la moviera.

– Eso es... ¿Lo ves? A veces solo tienes que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, afrontar tus miedos de a poco. No usaré la poción ahora, no sería bueno y eso podría generar un mayor miedo en ti... Lo que no quiero, por lo que se me ocurrió dar pasos pequeños y comenzaremos con nadar un poco. Todas las mañanas y todas las tardes vamos a nadar hasta que lo hagas por tu cuenta. ¿Te gusta esa idea? – preguntó la sirena mordiéndose el labio inferior, observando como la pelirroja no dejaba de ver el agua que la cubría.

Anna no dijo nada, solo levantó la cabeza y se acercó para besarla. Demostrándole todo lo que está sintiendo en esos momentos, agradeciéndole de la mejor manera que pudo pensar. Elsa soltó sus manos para sujetarla de las mejillas mientras Anna la abrazaba por la cintura, sin hundirse y dejándose llevar por la marea. Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, sonrientes y sonrojadas por aquellos.

– Gracias... por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.– susurro la pirata rozando su nariz con la ajena, escuchando la suave risa de la sirena.

– ¿Quieres volver?

La pelirroja cerro sus ojos, suspirando para recordar aquello antes de poder asentir y nadar junto a la albina hasta la orilla. Anna sacudió su cabeza mientras estrujaba su camisa blanca para quitar el exceso del agua que tenía, sacudió además sus piernas y brazos. Volteando, pudo ver como Elsa colocaba su bolso sobre su hombro y le brindaba una gran sonrisa antes de agitar su mano y regresar a su hogar junto a su hermana que seguía allí, esperándola con un ceño fruncido que se desvaneció al ver la brillante sonrisa en su hermana mayor.

– ¿Qué paso allí arriba para que tengas esa sonrisa? – cuestionó la rubia levantando una ceja y siguiendo por detrás a la heredera que no dejaba de reírse torpemente mientras tarareaba.

– Estoy feliz, ¿Sabes? La besé y ella también me beso... fue... – suspiro aún con aquella brillante sonrisa de enamorada.– ... mágico, hermoso. No tengo palabras para explicar todo lo que ella me hace sentir y sé que está mal porque ¿Sirena y humana? ¡Por favor! La hija de Tritón se ha enamorado y ha cambiado su voz por piernas...

– Algo que espero no hagas.– rogó Emilie.

Elsa le sonrió de lado y negó, confirmando que jamás caería en aquel hoyo. Porque, aunque amara a Anna, no daría su voz. Encontraría otra forma de poder estar junto a ella, pasar horas y horas bajo el sol, riendo de las historias de Anna, conociéndola a fondo y, claro, pudiendo demostrarle todo su amor por primera vez en años. Sonrió, pensando en lo que podría ser un lejano futuro junto a la torpe y adorable chica que había robado su corazón poco a poco.

Su promesa se mantendría en pie, iría todas las mañanas y tardes para ayudar a Anna con su miedo, sacarla de aquella zona en la que se encontraba porque deseaba que la pelirroja pudiera conocer lo maravilloso que era su mundo, tan grande y magnifico, repleto de criaturas y belleza submarina que muchos querrían ver. Peces de colores, crustáceos que dirigían una orquesta, su padre y todo el reino de Freylea que demostraba la calidez que rodeaba a ambas sirenas. Emilie la miró unos segundos antes de seguir nadando junto a Elsa, viendo como poco a poco borraba su sonrisa a cada metro, volvían a meterse en los territorios de Freylea y posiblemente su padre haya notado la ausencia de ambas, metiendo en problemas a Kellen y a todos los guardias, ellas sabían que arriesgaron mucho, pero Emilie podía confirmar que había valido tanto la pena de solo ver la enorme sonrisa de enamorada que poseía Elsa luego de haber pasado un poco de tiempo junto a esa joven chica de cabello cobre y brillante sonrisa.

– ¿Crees qué padre nos diga algo? – preguntó la menor, logrando sujetar el antebrazo de la heredera que miro sobre su hombro.

– Quiero creer que no, Em... Pero no puedo asegurar nada.– alcanzó a decir.

Ambas nadaron lo más rápido que sus aletas podían, queriendo llegar antes y no ser vistas por absolutamente nadie del palacio, menos su padre. Kellen no estaba a la vista y mucho menos había guardias, por lo que las posibilidades de que su padre notara su ausencia y enviara a todo Freylea a buscarlas aumentaba cada segundo en el que estaban allí. Nadando entre las altas columnas, sus miradas chocaron con la molesta de su padre, sentado en su trono y con Kellen a un lado de él, siendo su fiel seguidor y mano derecha.

– Padre, podemos...

El rey levantó su mano para que ninguna de ellas hablara, Elsa guardó silencio y sintió como Emilie se ponía detrás suyo, temblando de miedo. La mirada de su padre era fría y seria, iba a gritarles a ambas por aquel enorme susto y por su irresponsabilidad.

– ¿Dónde han estado? He enviado a varios guardias a buscarlas, nadie sabía de su paradero. Así que ahora mismo me dirán a donde fueron.– ordenó el rey.

– ¡Elsa fue a ver a su amada! – estalló Emilie, viendo la indignación en el rostro de su hermana y la sorpresa en el de su padre.

– ¿Eso es verdad, Elsa? ¿Tienes un enamorado?

– Enamorada, en realidad.– corrigió Elsa.– Ella es... es hermosa y estoy tratando de convencerla de conocer Freylea, porque vive un poco lejos y su vida es diferente a la nuestra.

Daven, el rey, acarició su mentón mientras la escuchaba. Elsa miró sobre su hombro, con el ceño fruncido, a su hermana menor que simplemente le dio una tímida e inocente sonrisa, sintiéndose profundamente traicionada por la menor, aunque era claro que tarde o temprano el secreto se supiera porque Emilie soltaba todo cuando estaba bajo presión.

– ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta sirena que te ha cautivado?

– Anna.

– Anna... Bien, dile a Anna que será más que bienvenida en Freylea. ¡Es más! ¡Haremos una de bienvenida para ella! Quizás logremos convencerla de quedarse con nosotros.– sugirió su padre feliz, porque parecía que una de sus hijas por fin podría casarse y acceder al trono.

El rey se fue y el tritón se quedó con las dos hermanas que se murmuraban y empujaban entre ellas, sobre todo Elsa que había golpeado a su hermana varias veces mientras esta pedía disculpas. Kellen se acercó luego de verificar que Daven se había ido, enfocando su vista en el fuerte sonrojo de la mayor.

– Así que... ¿Tienes una enamorada? – preguntó Kellen levantando una ceja.

– Kellen... ¿Puedes guardar un enorme secreto?

El tritón con cierta confusión, viendo como Emilie revisaba que nadie estuviera allí para tomarlo de la mano al igual que Elsa y llevarlo hasta la habitación.

– Es una humana.– soltó Elsa.– Anna es una humana que le teme al agua, aunque estamos trabajando en eso y quiere conocer el reino porque yo conocí el suyo.

–Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo conociste su mundo sino tienes...?

Emilie apretó los labios al ver el rostro del tritón volverse una expresión de completa sorpresa al comprender la situación, observando por segundos la aleta de Elsa que seguía moviéndose suavemente para mantenerse a flote. Kellen tragó pesado, nadando hacia un extremo de la habitación y de regreso, murmurando algunas cosas.

– ¿Dices que tuviste piernas? Es decir, ¿Cambiaste tu aleta por piernas? – preguntó estupefacto el tritón, observando como ambas hermanas asentía.– Elsa, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en los efectos que esto podría tener? Si tu padre o algún guardia, incluso alguien del reino se entera...

– ¡Pero no lo harán! Porque no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, será nuestro secreto.– pidió Elsa tomando sus manos.– Por favor, Kellen. Confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona... sin contar a Emilie, pero no podía dejarte fuera de esto y necesitaba que lo sepas.

Kellen suspiro, ver los ojos de Elsa tan suplicante lo hacían aceptar hasta la cosa más ridícula que la sirena le pidiera. Y consiguió que ambas hermanas lo abrazaran, sonrojándose de la cercanía de la mayor de ellas. Aclaró su voz solo para separarse de ambas, peinando su cabello y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

– Bien, si... Uhm... ¿Necesitan algo más? ¿Tienen otra cosa más qué decirme o ya puedo retirarme? – cuestionó el tritón nervioso, Elsa lo notó al verlo mover sus manos.

– Puedes irte.– susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apenas se fue, la princesa más joven suspiro con las manos sobre su cintura.

Mientras ambas hermanas discutían cuál sería su próximo movimiento con respecto a su pequeña aventura. Anna regresaba al muelle, toda mojada y sintiendo ganas de vomitar ente el fuerte olor a alcohol de muchos que pasaban a su lado, miradas sobre ella por tener la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Hombres y mujeres que la devoraban por completo y sin vergüenza alguna, todos con el mismo objetivo de poder tenerla.

Anna gruñó mientras sacudía su cabello, sintiéndolo pegajoso y extrañamente duro, quizás la sal del agua le había causado eso y le molestaba un poco, preguntándose como Elsa podía tenerlo tan sedoso al vivir prácticamente allí dentro y ella, habiendo estado unos minutos, tenía el cabello como una copia de la paja. Literalmente.

Apenas llegó a la taberna de Oaken, avanzó entre las personas para subir las escaleras y cambiarse, prácticamente necesitaba un largo baño y una siesta luego de todo. Revisó tener el collar consigo, sonriendo al estar en su habitación y observando lo bello que era el reino de Freylea. Casi se asustó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, metiendo el collar debajo de la almohada y sonriéndole a su gran amigo de travesuras.

– ¡Kristoff! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Oaken le pidió a Olaf que le dijera a Sven que me buscara porque te vio entrar toda mojada a la taberna y me preocupé.– confesó el rubio, sentándose a un lado de ella.– ¿Caíste al agua? ¿Estás bien?

Anna rio levemente, logrando quitarse las botas y dejándolas a un lado, vio la mirada preocupada de Kristoff y eso la hizo explicarle la pequeña situación que había pasado minutos atrás, donde Elsa la hizo meterse al agua, enseñarle a nadar y ayudarla a perder su miedo... poco a poco, claro.

– ¿Recuerdas a la chica albina?

– ¿Elsa? – preguntó, notando como una sonrisa se mostraba en Anna.– Si, la chica con la que...

– Ella me está enseñando a nadar, si puedo decirlo.– relamió sus labios y suspiro.– Cree que, si lo hago, puedo perder mi miedo y... ¡Quiero hacerlo! So-solo que estar ahí me hace recordar...

Kristoff colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pirata, la cual lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreírle de lado. Levantándose, Anna se quitó el cinturón y arrojó la camisa mojada al suelo, casi sin importarle la presencia del chico rubio.

– ¿Puedo decirte algo? – preguntó moviéndose hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño que había conseguido tras suplicas a Oaken.

– Sabes que sí, Anna.– sonrió el chico rubio.

Anna se acercó a su almohada, sacando con cuidado el collar que la sirena le había dado y enseñárselo al chico rubio, que solo levantó una ceja ante la extraña situación que vivía.

– Uh... ¿Qué significa esto?

La pelirroja dejó la reliquia en manos de Kristoff, corriendo hasta el baño para volver con un poco de agua en las manos, mojando el collar que simplemente le dio una perfecta y clara imagen de Freylea. Con eso, Kristoff exclamó sorprendido.

– Elsa es una sirena y este collar me permite ver su reino, Kristoff.– explicó Anna. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella y los demás, no son como creíamos... Elsa no es la sirena que nos contaban, ella jamás quiso atacarme, jamás uso su voz... Quiere decir que todo lo sabes sobre estas gran criaturas, está mal.


	12. Ellevte

Las paredes siempre tienen ojos y oídos donde sea, por eso uno debía ser precavido con quien y de que hablaba. Nadie estaba seguro, mucho menos Anna y Kristoff ahora. Ninguno de ellos imagino, pensó o se le ocurrió ser cuidadosos en lo que decía, porque habían olvidado la advertencia de Oaken. Debian tener cuidado con lo que hablaban, uno nunca sabia quién podía estar escuchando al otro lado. Y eso ocurrió: el almirante Hans Westergaard había escuchado todo lo que hablaban: sirenas, reinos, tesoros. Hans sonrió de solo recordar a esa chica albina que había visto hace poco tiempo, encaprichándose con ella hasta el punto de buscar por toda la isla, seguir a Anna, pero perdió su rastro por horas.

Y estaba tan feliz de haber cruzado por aquel pasillo porque esos dos idiotas le dieron las respuestas que necesitaba para saber más. Si seguía a la pelirroja, podría quitarle ese collar del que tanto hablaba con Kristoff, podría encontrar el rastro de aquel reino submarino y destruirlo, tomar todo y llevarse a sus habitantes para venderlos o usarlos como entretenimiento, ganaría demasiadas riquezas.

Hans avanzó por el resto del pasillo, pensativo de que podría hacer para conseguir todo lo que Anna tenía. Debía planear bien cada uno de sus movimientos, como conseguir el dichoso collar, como hacerlo funcionar, como llegar a ese reino de sirenas, como atraparlas. Demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero hablaría con su tripulación, John era su según al mando y su mano derecha, él podría darle buenas ideas.

Un plan simple y corto, pero que no se arruinara con facilidad y todo iba a ser posible con ayuda de Anna. Había decidido salir del lugar y buscar a su tripulación, riendo y cantando en su barco con unas mujeres dándoles un pequeño espectáculo que solo aumentaba la temperatura para muchos. Hans carraspeó un poco, cortando la música y obligando a las mujeres a salir tras entregarles unas cuantas monedas de oro. Escuchó los abucheos y quejas de su tripulación que cesaron en cuanto su capitán clavo la espada en un barril.

– Escúchenme, he oído sobre un reino bajo el agua.– comenzó, paseándose por toda la cubierta de la nave.– Repleto de hermosas criaturas que nos harán ricos si logramos atraparlas.

– ¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Acaso sabes donde esta ese lugar? – preguntó uno.

Hans sonrió, con arrogancia y diversión. Sus manos se fueron detrás de su espalda mientras avanzaba hasta donde aquel marinero se encontraba, podía oler aquel horrendo aroma a alcohol que desprendía de su boca y cuerpo, por lo que el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña mueca.

– No aún, debemos encontrar el mapa.– contesto dándole la espalda.– Pero tranquilos muchachos, no debemos dejar la isla. El mapa está aquí mismo, una chica lo tiene y será nuestro en cuanto baje la guardia. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Hans no tardó en escuchar los gritos de afirmación y euforia de su tripulación, ampliando aquella sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. Vio como John palmeaba su espalda mientras levantaba su puño y gritaba junto al resto.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan, capitán?

Los marineros observaban como Hans volvía a sacar su espada del barril y sonreír al ver su reflejo en la hoja de la misma.

– Es muy sencillo, dos de ustedes estarán al pendiente de lo que haga Anna y otros dos a su amigos, mientras que los demás me seguirán a su habitación para conseguir el mapa, ¿Okay?

• • 

– ¿Y me dirás por qué tanta prisa? ¿Anna? ¡Anna!

La joven pirata sonrió, mientras corría hasta la orilla y se quitaba las botas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver aquella albina cabellera salir del agua. Ahí estaba ella, la sirena que causaba miles de sensaciones en ella. Casi sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó el resto de las cosas, quedándose solo con la camisa y corrió mar adentro, siendo sujetada por la sirena que estaba tan sorprendida como el chico rubio en tierra.

Anna Ragnarsson se había metido al agua sin problema, sin chillar o salir corriendo apenas sus pies tocaran el agua. Estaba ahí, sonriéndola a la sirena que seguía procesando todo, viendo como su rojizo cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, como algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro y caían por su mentón. Elsa mordió su labio de solo verse a si misma adorando en silencio a esa chica. Su agarre se hizo más débil cuando Kristoff exclamó algo, volteándose para encontrarse a Kellen y a Emilie, ambos sonriéndole a la sirena que logró comprender todo.

– ¡Oh si, si! – rio alejándose de Anna, luego de verificar que la pirata pudiera mantenerse a flote por su cuenta.– Anna... ¿Lista para conocer mi mundo?

La pelirroja inclinó su cabeza tan confundida y perdida como el chico en tierra, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró haca otro lado al ser descubierto por el tritón que le sonrió. Kristoff tosió de forma exagerada, llamando la atención de todos y sintiéndose más idiota. Pero toda la atención se fue hacia Anna que trepó una roca para sentarse, ayudando a la sirena a que hiciera lo mismo. Elsa abrió el pequeño frasco y dejó que dos gotas cayeran sobre las piernas de Anna, notando la emoción en la mirada y sonrisa de aquella pecosa.

Elsa volvió a tapar el frasco y se lanzó de regreso al agua, esperando que aquella posición surtiera efecto. Anna les pidió que se voltearan, usando la excusa de que se quitaría la camisa, lo cual hizo. Arrojó la prenda a donde estaba Kristoff y se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza para atarlo a su brazo, cubriendo su marca que podría causarle algunos problemas si se sabía de su existencia. Cuando sus piernas dieron lugar a una aleta de brillantes escamas verde agua, Anna chilló de emoción antes de lanzarse al agua.

– ¿Tú amigo se quedará aquí? – preguntó Elsa tomando sus manos.

Anna volteó para ver como Kristoff recogía sus cosas y le sonreía, dándole la respuesta que Anna necesitaba.

– Lo hará.– contestó.– Ahora, ¿Nos vamos?

Elsa asintió, feliz de poder enseñarle a Anna su mundo. Contó hasta tres para que no fuera algo tan impactante para la pirata, como ahora podía respirar tranquilamente bajo el agua. Anna casi contuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó como Elsa se reía de ella con sus mejillas infladas por el aire, soltándolo todo y dejando que las nuevas branquias hicieran su trabajo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Elsa, manteniendo el agarre en la mano de Anna.– ¿Qué te parece?

– Extraño... muy extraño, jamás pensé estar aquí.– confeso en un suspiro.

Kellen y Emilie decidieron adelantarse, llevándose consigue el pequeño frasco para poder ocultarlo del resto, dejando a ambas chicas solas y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Como Elsa mordía su labio por la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Anna, tan asombrada por las maravillas que el mundo submarino le estaba dando. Los peces de diferentes tamaños y colores, los corales y algas, había delfines y crustáceos que se detuvieron a saludarlas.

– Tu mundo es increíble.– confeso la pelirroja, siguiendo con la mirada a un cardumen que las había rodeado para saludar a la heredera.– Realmente tiene tantas maravillas y...

– ¿Mágico?

Anna asintió, agitando con mayor fuerza su aleta para ir más rápido, causando que la princesa lo tomara como una carrera, en la cual pudo presumir pequeño movimientos que dejaron con la boca abierta a la pirata. Elsa rio, tomando y jalando a Anna para llevarla a una rápida visita entre los barcos hundidos, algo que causó cierta incomodidad en Anna que la sirena no paso desapercibida por el cambio de expresión en su rostro.

– ¿Anna? ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó colocándose delante de Anna, consiguiendo que dejara de ver los barcos hundidos y se fijara en ella.– Podemos irnos si quieres.

La pelirroja asintió, sabiendo que aquel lugar solo le traería malos recuerdos de su pasado, de cómo había perdido a sus padres y a la tripulación que había considerado de su familia. Su mano inconscientemente fue a parar hasta la tela atada a su brazo, gesto que Elsa no paso por alto y que causó más intriga en ella. Porque Anna aún era una caja de sorpresas, podía conocerla, pero sabia que la pelirroja ocultaba cosas.

– ¿Y eso?

– ¿Eh? – Elsa señaló con la mirada el pañuelo y Anna comprendió.– ¡Oh, esto! Si, me lastimé y pensé que podría usarlo para que no se infectara cuando estuviera aquí.

– ¿Puedo verlo? Quizás pueda pedirle a...

Anna se alejó en cuanto vio como Elsa extendía su mano con la única intención de quitarle el pañuelo, algo que causó pánico en ella, porque aún no estaba lista para hablar de todo su pasado, decir quien era ella realmente y mucho menos hablarle sobre la marca que siempre le traería problemas a donde quiera que vaya. Anna tragó pesado, dándole una corta sonrisa a la princesa, la cual solo pudo inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado ante aquella acción tan repentina.

– ¿Por qué no me muestras el reino? – sugirió Anna.– Dame el tour por Freylea, no como yo y mi vago tour por la isla.

Eso logró hacer que la joven heredera sonriera ansiosa, tomando la mano de la pirata y nadando a gran velocidad entre las algas y corales, saludando a las diferentes criaturas que cruzaban su camino. La emoción que se reflejaba en el rostro de Elsa era contagiosa, tanto que Anna se encontraba igual o, quizás, más emocionada que ella por conocer un nuevo mundo.

– Mi padre de seguro estará feliz de conocerte, cree que eres una sirena de otras aguas y que...

– ¿Le hablaste a tu padre sobre mí? – interrumpió Anna, levantando una ceja.

– Si, bueno... Esta emocionado de conocerte, ¿De acuerdo? No sabe que eres una humana así que podremos pensar un plan para que puedas irte.– explicó la heredera.– ¿Te parece bien?

Anna asintió, sin saber en que problemas se estaba metiendo al conocer a un rey, más que eso, al padre de Elsa. Rey de Freylea, poderoso tritón que podría asesinarla con un simple chasquido, más si salía a la luz la verdad, si veían su marca, si conectaban los puntos de que ella era descendiente de Ragnar y, por ende, era una pirata. La pirata más patética de todas, la pirata que no había navegado las aguas, que le aterraba aquella inmensa masa de agua y la primer pirata que se enamoraba profundamente de una sirena. Anna había caído perdida ante los encantos de Elsa.

• • 

La tripulación de Hans había llevado el plan lo mejor que pudo, porque los cuatro encargados de seguir y vigilar al dúo de mejores amigos, perdió el rastro y estuvo dando vueltas por toda la isla en su búsqueda. Mientras que el resto se encontraba vigilando que nadie viniera a entrometerse; Hans y John estaban dentro de la habitación de Anna, buscando aquello que los guiaría hasta el reino de las sirenas.

Á Esto es inútil, Hans. No sabemos como es ese mapa del que tanto hablas o si está aquí.– se quejó John, revolviendo la ropa de la chica.– ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo tiene?

– La escuche hablándole a su amigo, algo acerca de una sirena y que...

Los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar, porque estaba seguro de que Anna había mencionado a Elsa en su pequeña charla y, siguiendo el hilo, era esa chica albina que vio en el puerto junto a Anna. La chica albina era una sirena al parecer y le entregó a Anna un mapa que la guiaría a su mundo... o algo así.

– Sólo sigue buscando John, estoy seguro de que debe estar en alguna parte.– hablo Hans, sacudiendo las almohadas.

Hasta que un golpe en seco, como si algo de metal hubiera caído, llamó la atención de ambos piratas. Hans y John voltearon, viendo al suelo aquel collar en forma de caracola dorada que el pelirrojo decidió tomar y examinar. John se acercó, viendo detalladamente la caracola. Casi de improvisto, Hans decidió escupirle para sacarle más brillo. Si no tenia el mapa, al menos podía vender aquello y ganarse unas monedas. Pero la caracola brillo y con eso, ambos hombres pudieron apreciar la maravillosa viste que tenían de Freylea. Hans rio, feliz de su gran descubrimiento, mientras que John seguía observando aquel mundo submarino.

– ¡Mira esto, John! Ese mundo será nuestro, nos llevaremos sus tesoros, atraparemos a sus habitantes y serán nuestro boleto a la fama.– exclamó guardando la caracola dentro de su gorro.– Sólo piénsalo, la riqueza que nos aguarda a ti, a mi y a toda la tripulación.

John gritó de felicidad, palmeando la espalda de Hans que solo salió de la habitación con aquella sonrisa suya, encontrándose con gran parte de su grupo. El resto de la tripulación lo estaba esperando abajo, impacientes de saber si habían conseguido aquel preciado mapa que los lanzaría hasta la cima.

– ¡Ahí esta! – gritó uno, señalando al pelirrojo, el cual bajaba con cierta elegancia las escaleras del lugar.– ¿Y bien? ¿Lo encontraron?

– Vayamos al barco, esto no es algo que se puede mostrar aquí y más rodeados de personas que querrán ser parte del botín que ganaremos.– susurró el pirata, golpeando la mesa para ser seguido, por el resto, fuera del lugar.– Escuchen... Lo que encontramos con John, es algo único e irremplazable. Pero no solo eso, sino que será algo esencial para conseguir a quien nos guiará hasta el reino.

Hans trepo hasta donde se encontraba el timón, siendo observando por toda la tripulación que esperaba ansiosa las palabras de su capitán. El pelirrojo se quitó el sombrero y enseño la caracola, que brillaba por los rayos del sol. Tomó una botella de vidrio y dejo caer un poco de agua sobre esta, extendiéndola en cuanto la vio brillas de aquella manera y mostraba el reino.

– Esto, muchachos, es nuestro gran tesoro. Solo debemos encontrar a la persona que nos guie hasta este mundo submarino y podremos tomarlo todo. ¿Están listos? – preguntó, recibiendo gritos por parte de toda la tripulación, gritos de animo que lo hicieron sonreír.– Muy bien, que comience el juego.


	13. Tolvte

Anna nunca había creído poder estar viviendo aquello, adentrarse a las profundidades del océano, ser testigo de la gran cantidad de criaturas que vivían allí abajo, la infinidad de kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, corales y algas. Peces que las saludaban, delfines que parecían querer competir con ella y demás criaturas que tenían un buen trato con la albina por conocerla y ser hija del rey. Tratos especiales de ciertas criaturas marinas y largas charlas de viejos peces que hablaban demasiado lento. Elsa no había querido soltar su mano y Anna tampoco lo deseaba, estar cerca de la sirena causaba varias sensaciones que jamás había pensado sentir. Felicidad, emoción... aquella calidez que una vez sintió al tener a sus padres.

Elsa era feliz, más de lo que ya era. No había logrado dejar de sonreír desde que le enseñó su mundo a Anna, como la llevaba de un lado al otro, como le presentaba a las diferentes criaturas y relataba sus momentos con total emoción. Como, en las pocas ocasiones n que estuvieron solas, pudo volver a probar sus labios que ahora estaban mezclados con el sabor salado de las aguas marinas, pero al fin de cuentas, seguía gustándole sentirlos contra los propios, también adoraba la forma tímida en que Anna la tomaba de la cintura para poder besarla, con miedo a ser descubiertas por alguien o algo.

– Quédate quieta, ¿Sí? – pidió la sirena, recogiendo una flor anaranjada que colocó en el cabello de Anna, enredándola de modo que no se cayera.– Ya. Ahora eres toda una sirena, Anna.

La pirata se rio entre dientes, tomándola de las manos para hacerla girar antes de soltarla y nadar entre los arrecifes de colar. Elsa gritó su nombre, persiguiéndola entre las algas y siguiéndola dentro de una cueva submarina que conocía a la perfección y en la que Anna podría perderse de no tenerla a ella cerca. Se detuvo, mirando los diferentes caminos que, al fin de cuentas, te regresaban al inició. Pero eso Anna no lo sabía y podría estar vagando por alguno de ellos, aterrada de no encontrar la salida y de que alguna criatura que solía estar en la oscuridad.

– Rape Abisal... Oh no, no, no... - balbuceó la sirena.– ¡Anna, ¿Puedes oírme?! – gritó nadando hacia el túnel de la derecha, volviendo a gritar su nombre.– ¡Anna, respóndeme!

– ¡Boo!

Unas manos la habían sujetado de la cintura y apretaron para hacerla chillar, Elsa se volteó para encontrase a la sonriente y divertida pirata. La albina golpeó su brazo, murmurando pequeños insultos hacia Anna, la cual intentaba a duras fuerzas de contener las risas, pero era difícil. Sujetó el mentón de Elsa, rozando sus labios y queriendo probarlos, pero una lejana luz la hizo alejarse para enfocar toda su atención en aquella luz que, poco a poco, se volvía más fuerte y grande.

– E-elsa...

La sirena se volteó, justo a tiempo para tomar a Anna del brazo y sacarla de aquella cueva. Aquel pez de un metro, con desproporcionados y filosos dientes, grandes ojos y esa especie de antena sobre su cabeza que brota de su nariz en forma de caña, las estaba persiguiendo. Elsa logró desorientarlo, nadando en zigzag y entre los diferentes huecos de aquella cueva, siempre llevándose a Anna consigo mientras lo hacía. Gruño al encontrarse atrapadas porque tomó un camino equivocado. La oscuridad las envolvía y Anna volvió a balbucear.

– Lamento haberte traído aquí, Elsa.– susurró Anna, aferrándose a la sirena que también se encontraba temblando.

– Yo lamento no haberte avisado de estos peces.– murmuró la albina, cerrando los ojos y en la espera de sentir los dientes de aquel pez.

Tuvieron gran suerte al ser sacadas de allí por Kellen y Emilie, ambos las habían logrado tomar de los brazos y sacarlas por un pequeño pasadizo que el tritón conocía. Ahora, ambas chicas aún seguían abrazadas y temblando, sobre todo Anna que sintió como su vida pasaba en un solo segundo. Emilie se rio en su cara, viendo lo pálida que se encontraba la pelirroja. Elsa logró separarse, sin soltar la mano de Anna por ningún motivo.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó Kellen, notando como Elsa asentía gentilmente.– ¿Nos vamos? Tu padre no deja de preguntar por tu paradero.

La heredera al trono asintió, con una gentil sonrisa que no tardó en ser contagiada a Anna. Kellen asintió, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para comenzar a nadar los cuatro juntos y siendo Emilie la más curiosa por la tela en el brazo de la pelirroja.

–¿Por qué usas eso? – preguntó al aire, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la chica pecosa.– Ya sabes, esa cosa en tu brazo.

– Se lastimó.– explicó Elsa.– Quizás papá logre convencerla de revisarlo.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla, porque no dejaría que nada ni nadie le quitara el pañuelo del brazo, sabiendo lo que estaba debajo. Su marca, sus ancestros, su verdadera identidad. Y no podía dejar que eso sea revelado, no ahí ni frente a Elsa porque perderla era lo que menos quería Anna en esos momentos. Tragó pesado cuando recibió una mirada por parte del tritón y una sonrisa, había avisado que estaban llegando y los nervios invadieron a la pelirroja en esos momentos. Conocería aquel reino que había visto mediante la caracola y conocería a quien lo reinaba, el padre de Elsa, el gran rey de Freylea.

Emilie fue la primera en ingresar, siendo seguida del chico que rápidamente se coloco a la derecha del rey. Elsa soltó su mano y Anna entró en pánico, todos la estaban mirando en espera de que hiciera o dijera algo. Hizo una torpe reverencia, colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda y el otro contra su abdomen, escuchando los murmullos de los súbditos de Freylea. Elsa rio, cubriendo su boca con su mano y ese gesto descolocó a la pirata. Anna se recompuso cuando escuchó al rey aclararse la voz para poder hablar.

– ¡Bienvenida a Freylea, joven Anna! – habló el rey, con una voz fuerte y que detonaba el poder de este tenía.– Elsa ha dicho cosas magnificas sobre ti y esperamos que su estadía en nuestro reino sea más que agradable.

Los ojos de Anna fueron a parar hacia la mayor de las hermanas, notándola algo sonrojada y tratando de disimularlo al ver a otro lado. La pirata sonrió de lado, haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, aceptando sus palabras y afirmando que así sería... aunque fuera por poco tiempo debido a la poción que la obligaría a salir antes a superficie. Elsa nadó hacia ella, tomándola de las manos para voltear a ver a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Si no es molestia padre... me gustaría darle un recorrido a Anna por el reino, para que lo conozca y contarle alguna historia que tengamos.– pidió la heredera.– ¿Se podrá?

– No veo porque no.– contesto Daven.– Pero regresen a tiempo porque le he pedido a Tony y Joe que prepararan un gran banquete en honor a nuestra invitada.– informó el rey.

Anna rio con torpeza, sintiéndose alguien especial por primera vez en años.

• • 

Hans Westergaard trazaba las diferentes rutas en donde Anna Ragnarsson podría encontrarse. Sujetando su mentón con su mano libre mientras observaba el mapa ya dibujado. Varias cruces en diferentes sitios, cortas líneas que simulaban ser los caminos que debían de seguir y círculos que indicaban lugares que sabían Anna frecuentaba con bastante normalidad. La taberna de Oaken, el burdel de Gothel y la carpintería de Geppetto. Lugares que tanto Anna como Kristoff solían frecuentar bastante seguido.

– Vamos... Reed y Thor, ustedes revisen el burdel.– ordenó el pelirrojo.– Aren y Einar a la taberna de Oaken, de seguro irán allí cuando tengan hambre... Gerd y Jorgen, vayan con Geppetto y sáquenle toda la información que sepa de esos dos.

Quedaban dos piratas más, además de él y John. El Capitan suspiro, sujetándose el puente de su nariz.

– Sigurd y Viggo vayan al puerto, Anna suele ir en espera de esa chica Edelweiss, pero sabemos que jamás regresará.– habló el ojiverde.– ¡Vayan!

Quedando el Capitan y su mano derecha, Hans pudo dejarse caer en su silla, jugando con la caracola que solía mojar para ver ese hermoso lugar. John, arrastrando un pequeño banquillo de madera, se sentó a su lado para observar con él, aquel precioso objeto que venía de las profundidades.

– Piénsalo John, un mundo repleto de sirenas las cuales nos harán ricos.– habló Hans con una sonrisa.– Solo debemos encontrar a Anna y la amenazaremos con algo...

– Esa niña le teme al agua... Quizás si la hacemos creer que caerá al agua... – sugirió John.

Hans chasqueo la lengua, subiendo sus botas a la mesa. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en aquel colgante que había tomando para beneficio propio. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos así hasta que Aren y Einar ingresaron al camarote sujetando al inconsciente chico rubio. John se volteó al igual que Hans.

– ¡Miren a quien tenemos, capitán! – exclamó feliz Aren.

– ¿Que haremos con él? – preguntó Einar.

– Métanlo en la jaula que está abajo y espósenlo para que no escape.– ordenó el pelirrojo.– Quédense con él hasta que despierte y cuando lo haga, uno de ustedes vendrá a decirme. ¿Queda claro?

– ¡Si, mi capitán! – exclamaron ambos al unísono, causando una sonrisa en Hans.

• • 

– ¡No puedes atraparme!

– ¿Eso crees?

Elsa carcajeaba mientras nadaba entre las estructuras del reino, siendo perseguida por Anna que se encontraba igual de feliz que ella. Habían recorrido todo Freylea y Elsa relataba pequeñas cosas que ella recordaba y eran importantes. Hablando un poco de la historia detrás de la arquitectura y de otras cosas.

Ni Emilie Ni Kellen estaban con ellas. Solo eran ellas dos, riéndose y compartiendo un buen momento. Anna la sujeto de la cintura, aferrándose a ella con una brillante sonrisa. Justo en el momento en que el rey de acercó hacia ellas sujetando algo que dejó a Anna con la sangre más que helada.

– Creo que esto es tuyo, ¿No es así, Anna?

La pelirroja toco su brazo y luego vio el pañuelo en las manos del rey. Sintiendo su corazón comenzado a latir demasiado rápido, su respiración quedándose atascada en su garganta y, de estar en tierra, estaría sudando de los nervios. El pañuelo se había caído y ella no se dio cuenta, quizás más de uno había visto su marca o quizás no. Pero no podía permitir que ni Elsa ni el rey vieran su pequeño secreto. Tratando de no balbucear o hacer movimientos bruscos, Anna extendió su mano para recibir el pañuelo.

– ¿Puedo ver? Emilie me dijo que estás lastimada.– habló el Daven con una fraternal sonrisa.

Pero Anna negó, de forma frenética que hizo a Elsa preocuparse. El rey abrió los ojos y miró el pañuelo unos segundos.

– Y-yo me encargo de eso, ¿S-sí? N-no tiene d-de qu-que preocuparse.

Da en le entrego el pañuelo y Anna nado un poco para poder colocárselo.

– En unos minutos será el banquete, ¿Por que no vamos? – sugirió el rey.

Anna maldijo al no conseguir atar la tela en su brazo, siendo más difícil ahora que estaba bajo el agua y Elsa lo noto, por lo que no dudo en acercarse. Le quito el pañuelo para poder acomodarlo, pareciendo pasar por alto la marca en Anna.

– ¿Es tu marca de nacimiento? – preguntó la albina con una pequeña sonrisa.– Parece un barco pirata o algo así...

– ¿Qué dijiste hija? – preguntó Daven tan pronto la escuchó.

– La marca de Anna es...

Anna quiso cubrirla con su mano, pero el mismo rey le impido hacerlo. Abriendo sus ojos al ver esa marca. Sujeto a Elsa del brazo y la colocó detrás suyo, causándole más dudas a la misma albina que frunció el ceño.

– ¡¿Como puedes venir aquí y verme la cara de idiota?! – grito el tritón.

– Papá, ¿Que percebes pasa? – preguntó la albina.

Anna quiso hablar, pero dos guardias se acercaron con cuidado hacia ella.

– Hija, ¿recuerdas a Ragnar? – preguntó el rey y Elsa asintió.– ¿Y su maldición?

– Si, una marca quedaría grabada en toda su descendencia. La marca del pirata o algo así, ¿Por...?

Anna pudo ver cómo los engranajes en Elsa comenzaban a funcionar, sobre todo cuando vio su mirada azul tan dolida al saber la verdad.

– ¿Eres...?

– Ragnarsson es mi apellido.– comenzó Anna.

– Me mentiste... – balbuceó Elsa.– M-me mentiste sobre quien eres y sobre tu pasado...

– Elsa, yo no quería...

– ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡No me dijiste quien eras y yo confié en ti! – grito la sirena.– ¡Me hiciste amarte! ¡Eres una maldita pirata!

Los dos guardias quisieron sujetarla, pero Anna logró nadar a tiempo. Viendo sobre su hombro como la albina era abrazada por su padre mientras gritaba que fueran tras ella.

Fue un error, un enorme error. Pudo matarla apenas la vio o llevarla al muelle y venderla paga ganarse dinero como cualquier pirata lo hubiera hecho. Pero ella no era así, ella si tenía corazón y sentimientos. Ella no vio lo imposible en aquella relación, pero si veía los obstáculos que tendrían que superar... solo que este era el último que Anna hubiera deseado enfrentar.

Apenas pudo ver la imagen distorsionada de la luna a través del agua, comprendió que estaba llegando a la superficie. Saco su cabeza, sacudiéndola un poco y peinando su flequillo hacia atrás. Nadando hacia la costa sin volver a sumergirse, descansaría hasta que la poción se esfumara por completo, si recordaba bien Kristoff estaría esperándola con ropa.

Lastima que el rubio no estaba ahí.

Uffff, ya se reveló el secreto.

Haha. Ahora se viene lo bueno.


	14. Trettende

Anna nadaba rápido, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Miraba su hombro, verificando que ninguno de los guardias reales la estuviera persiguiendo o alguna criatura que quisiera ganarse alguna recompensa por llevarla ante el rey. Había sido un error haber ido, ser descuidada y no pensar las consecuencias. Se maldecía por aceptar todo eso, pudo hacerse alejado de Elsa y no haberse metido en aquel enorme problema. Era una pirata y Elsa una sirena, princesa de un reino que la estaba persiguiendo por algo que su abuelo había causado.

Necesitaba regresar a la orilla, respirar y controlar su corazón que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho por todo. La adrenalina que sentía era demasiada, nadando tan rápido por el océano y tratando de esconderse de los guardias que se encontraba persiguiéndola sin cansancio. Escondiéndose detrás de unos arrecifes de coral, llevando una mano a su pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo, demasiado fuerte. Sus pulmones dolían demasiado por toda la actividad. Trago pesado, mirando a todos los lados para verificar estar sola. Al estarlo, salió de su pequeño escondite y nadar rápidamente hacia la superficie. Sacó su cabeza y respiró profundo.

Estaba a metros de la costa, logrando notar los barcos arribando en el muelle de Arendelle. Volvió a sumergirse y nadando lo más rápido que su aleta podía en esos momentos. Sentía la presión en su pecho, su garganta comenzaba a arderle por todo. Y finalmente llegó. Volvió a sacar la cabeza, notando la falta de presencia de su compañero de aventuras, ni siquiera estaba su ropa y eso la sorprendió. ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? Quizás fue por algo de comer, Kristoff siempre tenía hambre, a toda hora y jamás parecía satisfecho. Podía ser eso.

Miraba a todos lados, movía su aleta y brazos para mantenerse a flote y comenzaba a cansarse. Suspiró, acercándose hasta la orilla donde podía recostarse en la arena mientras esperaba a Kristoff. Quería respirar, pensar y analizar. Anna comenzaba a preguntarse porque Elsa no cantó para asesinarla o porque ella no arrojó su espada directo al corazón de la sirena para acabar con su vida y volverse alguien reconocido en toda la isla. Pero de algo estaba segura, fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Elsa la ayudo. Demasiado. Gracias a Elsa perdió su miedo, conoció el mundo submarino y estaba sorprendida de eso. Solo que… debió decírselo antes. Podría haberse ahorrado todo eso, ¿Verdad? Quizás Elsa seguirá con ella a pesar de todo porque, después de todo, Anna no era como su abuelo o padres. Ella era diferente, claro que quería ser conocida por sus grandes hazañas, pero no hazañas tan crueles como su familia había hecho.

A lo lejos, descansando debajo de una palmera, Kailani se encontraba dormida. Sus manos detrás de su cabeza, el sombrero que, quizás, había robado, cubriendo su rostro y una pierna estaba sobre la otra. Anna se incorporó, regresando al agua para pensar como poder llamar la atención de la castaña sin salir. Era una sirena todavía y salir del agua sería un camino directo a la muerte, o eso creía. Se sumergió, rebuscando algo para lanzarle, ya que gritar no estaba en ninguna de sus opciones. Encontrando una caracola vacía, Anna la tomó y revisó. Saliendo y sacudiendo un poco su cabello, la pirata lanzó, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hizo, Kailani despertó.

* * *

Elsa todavía pensaba que había sucedido, cómo Anna le pudo haber mentido de aquella forma. Todas las historias de piratas que había oído, la gran historia de Ragnar y su descendencia era la que más se iba repitiendo en su vida, ya que era de las pocas que Elsa llegaba a interesarle, preguntando porque hizo aquello o porque la marca era tan importante. La escena se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. El nerviosismo de Anna cuando su padre le extendió aquel pañuelo que cubría la supuesta herida que, al final, se trataba de aquella marca; la expresión de su padre al descubrir la verdad; Anna huyendo y siendo perseguida por algunos guardias.

Emilie y Kellen se acercaron para alejarla de todo eso, el rey Daven gritaba y exigía que aquella chica fuera atrapada y llevada ante él lo más pronto posible. Estaba decidido. Daría fin a la vida de Anna en cuanto la tuviera delante por haber mentido, haberse atrevido a ir a su reino y jugar con su hija mayor como si fuera una mujer más. Mientras Daven hablaba con sus guardias, Emilie trataba de controlar el balbuceo sin sentido y el ataque de pánico en su hermana, pidiéndole a Kellen privacidad hasta que la heredera estuviera más relajada.

\- Elsa, por favor, necesito que te calmes. - rogó la princesa, observando como la sirena de cabello albino nadaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Elsa jugaba con sus manos y Emilie apenas lograba seguirla. – Elsa, en serio.

\- ¡¿En serio qué, Em?! – estalló Elsa. – A ti no te mintieron en la cara.

Emilie se relamió los labios, mordiéndose el inferior mientras pensaba que decir en esos momentos. No podía negar que Elsa llevaba la razón, un poco, a ella también le mintió Anna de forma indirecta al no decirle. Suspiro. Ella sabía que no podría hacer entrar en razón a su hermana en esos momentos y, por eso, decidió llamar a Kellen. Estaba segura de que el tritón podría calmar a su hermana mayor, hacerla pensar con cierta claridad y hacerla ver todo.

Salió para poder llamarlo, con pequeñas señas que él entendió de inmediato. Kellen entró, quedándose solo con Elsa. Se mantuvo en silencio, por bastante tiempo. Debía pensar como hablaría, cuales serían sus palabras y que respuestas debía pensar cuando Elsa le hablará. De algo estaba seguro: la sirena estaba destrozada por Anna.

\- Elsa…

\- No quiero hablar, Kellen. – musitó la sirena. En sus ojos se podían ver la tristeza y decepción. - ¿Puedes creer que me mintió? Ella es una pirata, desciende de Ragnar.

\- ¿Hubiera cambiado que te lo dijera? – interrogó Kellen, acercándose con cuidado a la sirena. Kellen podía ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Elsa. – Hablo de que, si Anna te hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

\- No lo sé.

\- Porque nada hubiera cambiado, Elsa. Te enamoraste de ella y ella de ti. Anna no es como los demás, se nota en su mirada. Así que dime, _¿Lo dejarás todo por una simple marca?_

* * *

Kailani corría por toda la isla, cargando una bolsa de tela llena de ropa para la pelirroja semi desnuda en la costa. Anna le había pedido, sin dar muchos detalles, que le consiguiera ropa de su habitación, incluido el colgante de caracola que Elsa le había dado. Solo que no estaba enterada que aquella joya ya no se encontraba allí sino en manos del pelirrojo que se encontraba en el muelle, esperando zarpar lo antes posible.

Anna seguía en la costa, tiritando por la fría brisa que había. Estaba cubierta por una tela que Kailani le extendió apenas la vio cerca suyo. Seguía pensando porque debía cargar con una marca que solo le traería problemas, que alejaba a las personas o la obligaban a mentir para no perder a alguien que fuera de su interés. Elsa, por ejemplo. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Una sirena que cautivó su corazón sin darse cuenta, que también se enamoró de ella. Una sencilla chica con un miedo al océano por traumas de su infancia. Una sirena que la ayudó a superarlo de a poco.

\- ¡Roja!

Anna se giró al escuchar su nombre. Kailani arrojó la bolsa frente a sus narices, dándole la espalda para que pudiera vestirse. Casi de inmediato, Anna volvió a meterse para quitarse la arena de encima. Al salir, se colocó la ropa interior, el pantalón color café desgastado, la camisa de algodón junto al chaleco azul oscuro. Abrochó los dos cinturones: uno en su cintura y el otro cruzando su pecho. Un pañuelo rojo fue colocado en su cabeza y las botas. Revisó la bolsa, buscando el colgante que jamás encontró. Su ceño se frunció y volteó para ver a la morena.

\- ¿Y el colgante?

\- No estaba. – contestó, generando una expresión de confusión en Anna.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- La busqué por toda tu habitación, pero no encontré nada. – explicó Kailani, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Segura qué lo dejaste ahí?

\- Si. – Los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar, tratando de conectar todos los puntos. – La robaron.

\- ¿Qué?

Anna sujetó la empuñadura y gruñó. Estaba segura de que el colgante fue robado, de seguro alguien la escuchó hablar con Kristoff y espero el momento indicado para robarlo. Sin esperar algo más, comenzó a correr hacia el muelle, de seguro la persona que robo estaba allí. Lo que más le aterraba a Anna era que pudieran descubrir el secreto. Kailani gritaba su nombre, pidiéndole una explicación con respecto a su actitud frente a la falta de aquel colgante que tanta importancia tenía para Anna.

\- ¡Debemos buscar a Kristoff! – gritó manteniendo el trote hacia el muelle de Arendelle. - ¡Necesito recuperar ese colgante!

\- ¿En forma de caracola? – pregunto, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que Anna, la cual volteó a verla con una ceja levantada. – Porque he visto a Hans con un colgante así.

Hans. Esa sabandija que había robado su colgante. Anna gruñó ante eso. Sin esperarla, volvió a correr, pensando como obtener el regalo de Elsa. Kailani la seguía, cargando la bolsa vacía, veía como los barcos se volvían presentes. Las pequeñas casas y tabernas, el burdel de Gothel y el enorme barco de Hans. Sabía que la pelirroja iría hasta allí y atacaría a todos, en desventaja y podría perder la vida. Casi debió apresurarse para lanzarse contra Anna, cayendo ambas al suelo. La pirata pelirroja se quejó, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse, tras dejar de sentir el peso de Kailani sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja, dando un gruñido mientras se quitaba la arena de la ropa. – Kailani, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Ir a donde esta Hans y atacarlo? Roja, esta claro que perderás. Son diez hombres o más contra dos mujeres. ¿Crees que ganaremos? De seguro nos asesinaran apenas irrumpamos en su barco.

Eso dejó pensando a la pirata. Kailani estaba en lo correcto, podían morir a manos de la tripulación de Hans y era lo que menos quería. Anna se mantuvo en silencio, pensando como podría recuperar el colgante sin perder la vida. Debía ser un buen plan, que tuviera un plan b por si el primero no funcionaba. Kailani podía ver como la pirata caminaba de un lado al otro, pensando que hacer ahora, cual sería su movimiento. Se relamía los labios, mordía su labio inferior y frotaba sus manos contra su pantalón.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese colgante? – preguntó la castaña, alzando una ceja.

Anna no sabía porque aquella pregunta la tenso bastante, quizás porque estaba en la duda del si debía o no contarle con respecto a todo. Pero finalmente accedió a hacerlo, haciéndole un gesto para que fueran nuevamente a la costa, donde nadie podría escucharla hablar, sobre todo, desde que conoció a Elsa hasta el momento donde el rey de Freylea quería su cabeza.

\- Bueno… El colgante me lo dio una… sirena.

\- ¿Una sirena?

\- Si. Elsa es una sirena y ella me lo dio. Puedes ver su reino submarino cuando lo mojas, lo conocí porque estuve ahí.

\- Por eso estabas en la costa sin ropa, ¿Verdad?

Anna asintió.

\- Si eso cae en las manos equivocadas, puede causar muchos problemas. Por eso necesito recuperarlo antes de que Hans lo descubra. – explicó, pasando sus manos por su rostro. - ¿Me ayudaras?

Kailani sonrió, cruzando sus brazos y asintiendo a eso. Una amante de aventuras jamás se negaría a una aventura como la que Anna le ofrecía, la cual involucraba sirenas.


	15. Fjortende

Si de algo estaba segura, era que Kellen tenía toda la razón. No podía arrojar todo lo que había conseguido con Anna por la borda a causa de una marca. Elsa sabía que Anna no era como el resto, no era el estereotipo del pirata que asechaba para tener todo a su favor, conseguir riquezas y ser famoso. No. Anna Ragnarsson era diferente. De haber conocido a otra persona, un verdadero pirata, aquel la hubiera asesinado sin piedad o, peor, secuestrado para poder conseguir oro a manos de ella y su aleta. Pero Anna no. Al contrario, la pelirroja parecía igual de asustada que ella, tropezando consigo misma y tratando de mantener la calma.

Anna no era como el resto de los piratas y ella no era como las demás sirenas. Kellen había ido a buscar a Emilie, mientras que Elsa guardaba lo necesario en su bolso. El tritón la hizo entrar en razón, debía hablar con Anna sobre todo lo que había sucedido y, además, tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Aun escuchaba sus gritos, viendo como los guardias iban y venían, en busca de Anna y eso la hizo pensar. Temía que la pelirroja no llegara a la superficie o, peor, a la costa y estuviera en medio del océano. Debía buscarla.

Apenas colgó el bolso sobre su hombro, cruzándole el pecho, su padre se apareció frente a ella. Daven tenía el ceño frunció, su expresión era dura y Elsa trago pesado de solo verlo. Detrás de él, Emilie y Kellen se encontraban ocultos, con miedo en sus rostros. De algo estaba segura: su padre debió saber su plan de buscar a Anna. Sus manos se aferraron a la correa de su bolso, intentando pensar una buena excusa que la sacaría de allí.

– A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó el rey, observando a su hija mayor encogerse de hombros.– Elsa, respóndeme cuando hablo. ¿A dónde vas?

– Iré a...

– ¿Buscar a esa mentirosa? – adivinó su padre, generando que Elsa tragara pesado. Daven podía ver como su hija trataba de formular alguna buena excusa.

– Padre, sólo déjame buscarla. Debe estar perdida y no tiene ni idea de a donde ir, ¿Puedes dejarme?

– Elsa por una vez escucha, ¿Quieres? ¡Nos mintió! Esa pirata podría matarte o ¡Peor! Llevarte con ella a su mundo para tenerte en cautiverio. ¡¿Eso quieres?

– ¡Ella no hará eso! ¡No es como el resto de los piratas! – habló Elsa, dejando su bolso segundos antes de su padre la sujetará del brazo.

– ¿No? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Elsa? Ella es una humana, ¡Una pirata! Y tú eres una sirena. No me desobedezcas ni trates de escaparte.– gruñó.

Elsa logró hacer que su padre la soltará, alejándose de él.

– ¡Tú no entiendes y no lo estás intentando entender! Iré por ella, aunque tu no quieras porque lo decidí y porque la amor.

Intentó tomar su bolso, pero el rey se lo impidió. Colocándose delante de ella, sujetándola de ambos brazos y obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Ojos repletos de furia, miedo y decepción. Elsa se removió, queriendo salir de aquello, pero la fuerza era demasiada para la platinada sirena.

– Haré que me obedezcas porque eres mi hija y soy el rey, lo que digo se hace. ¿Queda claro? Estas castigada, Elsa, hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y comprendas que ese mundo y esa humana son muy peligrosos para ti.– concluyó Daven, soltando a su hija para salir de su habitación, hecho una completa furia.– Lo mismo va para ti Emilie. Que no se te ocurra ir.

El silencio reinaba entre los tres: Elsa, Kellen y Emilie no sabían que hacer ahora. Luego de lo sucedido con el rey, ninguna de las sirenas se atrevía a desobedecer a su padre, menos Kellen que era su mano derecha. Estaban angustiados, Elsa estaba llena de coraje por la discusión con su padre, por haberle prohibido aquello. Estaba decidida a ir por Anna, a pesar de todo. Debía pensar como salir de allí sin llamar la atención de nadie. Se relamió los labios, revisando dentro de su bolso algo que podría ayudarlo.

– Tengo una idea, pero es alocada y posiblemente no acepten.– comenzó a hablar Elsa, sujetando el pequeño frasco que había usado para conocer el mundo de Anna y viceversa.– Si aceptan, debemos ser rápidos.

Kellen y Emilie compartieron una mirada, ambos parecían pensar en eso. Siendo Elsa la única que había estado fuera del agua, que había estado con piernas. Kellen sonrió, había aceptado. Emilie seguía siendo la única que parecía estar pensándolo, buscando lo positivo y negativo de eso. Hasta ver las miradas de Elsa y Kellen, ambos la llevaron a aceptar aquella alocada idea. Dio un suspiro, asintiendo de forma leve para recibir una amplia sonrisa por parte de su hermana mayor, la cual colgó su bolso y trato de verificar que no había nadie ni nada cerca.

– De acuerdo... Podríamos salir ahora e ir a escondernos en el cementerios de barcos.– sugirió Kellen, asomándose por la enorme ventana de la habitación.– Quizás puede distraer a los peces espada para que ustedes salgan y nos encontramos allí apenas tenga tiempo.

Ambas hermanas lo debatieron, terminando por aceptar. Kellen salió primero, comenzando con aquel improvisado plan de distracción. Gritando y alegando haber visto a la pelirroja nadando del otro lado del castillo, mientras que Elsa y Emilie esperaban la señal del tritón para que pudieran salir sin ser vistas. Nadaban con cuidado, ocultándose detrás de algunas algas o corales que estuvieran cerca. Elsa se aferraba a su bolso cada vez que pasaban algún guardia cerca de ella, temiendo ser descubiertas. Emilie estaba casi más pálida de lo normal, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido que lo normal.

– Esto esta bien, ¿Cierto? – preguntó temerosa Emilie.– Confieso que quiero creer que lo que hacemos esta bien porque amas a Anna y se que ella deberá darte una buena explicación de todo esto.

Elsa levantó una ceja al escucharla, estaba mas que convencida de que Anna debía tener una excelente explicación del porque no logró decir la verdad y prefirió decir una mentira. Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a nadar hacia el próximo coral para ocultarse. Faltaba muy poco para llegar al cementerio de barcos y estaban aliviadas de no haber visto a nadie más que pudiera delatarlas. Casi a metros de llegar, Kellen las alcanzó.

Los tres fueron cubiertos por la sombra de un enorme navío que cruzaba sobre sus cabezas. Ni Kellen ni Emilie habían estado tan cerca de un barco como ella al ver el puerto. Elsa se alejo lo suficiente, sacando la cabeza apenas lo necesario para descifrar el navío. Abrió los ojos al notar la bandera, recordando haberla visto cuando estuvo en tierra.

– Debemos irnos ahora a la costa.– habló Elsa, tomando las muñecas de ambos y jalándolos para poder nadar lo más rápido posible.– Les explicaré cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, pero

Algo cayo delante de ellos, tres personas atadas de manos y con una bola de hierro encadenadas en sus pies. Anna, Kristoff y Kailani estaban ahí.

– ¡¿Anna?! – la pelirroja estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto.

* * *

Ser sorprendidas por dos de los hombres de Hans cuando estaban de regreso al muelle fue lo que jamás pensaron que sucedería. Luego de haberle dado un mejor parámetros a Kailani con respecto a la situación, habían tenido pensando un pequeño plan que involucraba escabullirse dentro del navío de Hans. Pero no salió como habían querido. Mientras regresaban, dos hombres las sorprendieron por detrás, cubriendo sus bocas con pañuelos y sujetándolas de la cintura, apresando sus brazos. Tanto Anna como Kailani habían intentado salir de aquel agarre, pero nada. Los hombres eran más fuertes que ellas dos.

Las llevaron hasta el barco, donde Hans las esperaba. Con las manos detrás de su espalda y una gran y soberbia sonrisa en su rostro. SU cabello rojizo despeinado y cubierto por aquel gran sombrero negro. Los demás tripulantes estaban rodeándolas, cubriendo a alguien atado al mástil mayor. Los dos individuos las arrojaron directo al suelo. Anna se quejó al caer, sentir el suelo contra su rostro y Kailani paso por lo mismo. Hans se acercó, sus botas pisando con fuerza la madera de su navío. Se puso de cuclillas, sujetando el mentón de la pelirroja para obligarla a verlo, sonriéndole con completa diversión.

– Anna, querida.– comenzó el capitán de cabello pelirrojo.– Que gusto volver a verte y en este estado.

Anna gruñó al escucharlo, decidiendo por escupirle directo al rostro. Sin importarle ser soltada bruscamente por él para limpiar la saliva en su rostro. Hans se incorporó nuevamente, limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo que le arrojó a John. Miró a Kailani antes de volver a ver a Anna, buscando algo en su bolsillo para enseñarlo. Los ojos turquesas de Anna se abrieron al encontrar su colgante a manos de Hans, intentando levantarse para poder tomarlo, solo que uno de los hombres la sujetó de los hombros y la mantuvo arrodillada. Tensó su mandíbula, deseando romper el rostro de aquel sujeto, tener nuevamente el colgante en sus manos, pero no podía. Vio y escuchó a Hans chasquear sus dedos, ordenando que su tripulación diera espacio a Kristoff. El rubio se encontraba atado de manos y pies al mástil mayor, con una tela en su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Estaba golpeado, cortes en su rostro y su ropa totalmente sucia.

Anna y Kailani gritaron su nombre al verlo, siendo sujetadas y atadas con sogas. Sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, siendo obligadas a abrir ligeramente sus bocas para que la tela entrara y les impidiera hablar. Anna se movía, de forma insistente para intentar salir de sus garras, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Se quejó, habiendo sido arrastrada hasta al lado de su rubio amigo. La ataron al mástil mayor, colocando unas cadenas en sus pies, como Kristoff y Kailani tenían. Hans se colocó delante de ella, mojando el colgante y enseñando aquel majestuosos mundo. Todos los piratas exclamaron y Anna abrió los ojos.

– ¿Sabes algo, Anna? – preguntó Hans, riendo un poco. Podía ver la furia en los ojos turquesas de la pelirroja.– Me vas a decir en donde esta esté reino de sirenas y consideraré darte una parte del dinero que consigamos. También tus amigos y... los dejaré vivir.

Hans sacó su espada, colocando la hoja de esta en el cuello de Anna, quien, ante eso, contuvo la respiración. Kailani miraba horrorizada la escena y Kristoff forcejeaba para poder alejarlo de su amiga, solo que eso generaba más quemaduras en sus muñecas. El pelirrojo quitó la tela de la boca de Anna, esperando que hablara.

– Solo sigue derecho hasta ver algunos arrecifes de coral. En ese punto sabrás que estás muy cerca del reino.– murmuró, volviendo a recibir la tela en su boca.

– Todo esto se convertirá en un gran negocio y todo... – Hans se colocó sobre una rodilla, tomando el mentón de Anna.– ... fue gracias a ti, dulce y pequeña Anna.

El pelirrojo volvió a soltarla, alejándose y guardando el colgante dentro de su largo saco negro, algo sucio y con rastros de arena pegada al borde. Hizo un gesto a John, el cual entendió a la perfección. Comenzó a gritarles a todos los tripulantes, ordenándoles que fueran a sus puestos, zarparían ahora mismo. Con la información que Anna dio, podían comenzar con sus planes de encontrar y usurpar aquel reino submarino.

El ancla se levantó y el navío volvió a entrar al océano. Anna sentía el aroma salado del océano, la suave y fresca brisa que llevaba aquel aroma. Frunció el puente de su nariz, mirando a unos hombres riéndose de ellos. Casi a metros del muelle, Hans hablo por lo bajo con uno de ellos, señalando al trío y viendo la socarrona sonrisa del pirata. Alejándose del lugar, Hans les dio una sonrisa. Sus pies encadenados fueron puestos con tres bolas de hierro. Los separaron del mástil, haciéndolos caminar hasta la tabla que otros pusieron mie tras ellos eran obligados a caminar. Hans hizo un gesto con su gorro, una sencilla despedida antes de ser empujados directo al océano. Allí, hundiéndose por el peso de las cadenas, las dos sirenas y el tritón los encontraron. Elsa movía sus labios, sujetando a Anna de la cintura para llevársela hasta la superficie. Todo tras lograr separar las bolas de hierro de sus pies.

Kellen llevaba a Kristoff y Emilie sujetaba a Kailani, siguiendo a Elsa que había subido a la superficie para que Anna respirara. La pelirroja tosía y sacaba el agua que había tragado, al tiempo que Elsa retiraba su flequillo de su rostro para poder verla mejor, la pirata sonrió y la sirena pudo suspirar. Siguieron nadando hasta llegar a la orilla, allí Anna se arrastró para poder respirar, al igual que Kristoff y Kailani. Elsa sacó el frasco de su bolso, dejando caer tres gotas sobre su aleta y tomando la tela que estaba por ahí. Sintiendo la falta de su aleta y la presencia de piernas, se levantó entre tropiezos. Ayudó a Anna, quitando las sogas de sus manos y haciendo lo mismo con el resto. Le extendió una pequeña herramienta para quitar las cadenas y retirarse la tela por completo. Le sonrió nuevamente a la sirena, siendo envuelta por los brazos de la albina. Eso sorprendió a la pelirroja pirata que había pensado que la odiaba por mentir.

– ¿Qué hacían ahí y encadenados? – preguntó Elsa, distrayéndose ligeramente con el cabello de Anna, peinándolo hacia atrás.

– Hans.– fue lo primero que Anna pudo responderle. – Él robo el colgante y luego... nos tomó para decirle donde estaba Freylea...

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – volvió a preguntar Elsa, notando como Anna evitaba mirarla y eso le dio la respuesta que no quería escuchar.– Anna...

– Hans puso una espada en su cuello.– aclaro Kristoff, obteniendo las miradas de todos.– Y de no decirle, lo más seguro era que le cortara la yugular.

Elsa volvió a mirar a Anna, sujetándola con cuidado del mentón para obligarla a verla. Cuando lo hizo, unió sus labios con los de Anna, la cual abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Sus manos tocaron la cintura expuesta de Elsa, acabando con el beso de forma lenta.

– Debemos conseguir ropa para ustedes, buscar un barco, tripulación e ir a Freylea antes de que Hans la encuentre.– habló Anna, levantándose y ayudando a la sirena a hacerlo. – No vamos a dejar que ese bastardo se salga con la suya. ¿Están conmigo? ¿Kriss?

El rubio asintió sin pensarlo, dándole una sonrisa que Anna devolvió, antes de ver a Kailani.

– ¿Kailani?

\- ¿Ayudar a todo un reino de sirenas? – pregunto Kailani. – Adelante, cuentan conmigo.

Anna sonrió, volteando a ver a Elsa, Emilie y Kellen, que seguían dentro del agua.

– ¿Y ustedes?

– Cuenta con nosotros.


	16. Femtende

Había solo un problema cuando todos estuvieron en la playa, con ropa seca y tratando de ayudar a Kellen y Emilie a mantenerse de pie. No tenían un barco para ir tras Hans, tampoco tenían una gran tripulación y nadie tenía el conocimiento necesario para manejar un navío, menos como actuar cual capitán. Ni Anna, ni Kristoff ni Kailani y mucho menos el trío de criaturas. Anna daba vueltas, siendo observada por Elsa debido a que Kailani y Kristoff ayudaban a Kellen y Emilie a caminar. La pelirroja tenía una mano sobre su mentón, pensando como hacer para encontrar a Hans y advertirles a los habitantes de Freylea. Podrían haber enviado a las dos sirenas y al tritón, pero corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados también y eso los dejaría en gran desventaja.

\- ¿Siempre ha balbuceado mientras camina? – pregunto Elsa, a voz baja y dirigiéndose al chico rubio.

\- Pues cuando esta pensando lo hace, me impresiona que no se este quejando de la falta de conocimiento que tenemos o que necesitamos a más…

\- ¡Kristoff! – gritó Anna, señalándolo. – Ve a la taberna de Oaken y busca personas que estén dispuesta a ayudarnos, luego pensaré cual será su recompensa, pero necesitamos más personas.

\- ¿Y el barco? – preguntó Kailani. - No tenemos un barco.

\- También me encargaré de eso. – afirmó el pirata, guiñándole un ojo a todos. Soltó a Kellen, para poder acomodar la cofía en su cabeza y correr hacia el centro de Arendelle.

Anna permaneció en silencio, observando como Kellen se sujetaba de Elsa. Debía de rogarle a Odín que Kristoff volviera con un barco y más hombres que estuvieran de acuerdo. También comenzó a pensar en cual seria la recompensa de estos si llegaban a triunfar en aquella misión que tenían pues ni ella ni Kailani ni Kristoff poseían riqueza alguna, pero ¿Y los otros tres? Sus ojos se fueron directo a la sirena platinada, quien había alzado la vista para sonreírle, dejando a Kellen apoyado en una roca para poder acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la heredera, tomando la mano de Anna para tener toda su atención. – Anna, ¿En qué piensas?

La pirata de cabello pelirrojo paso su lengua por sus labios, pensando y tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas que pudieran darle a entender su punto a Elsa. Temía que pudiera tomarlo de una mala manera y que todo su plan se iría por la borda del barco imaginario que ella misma se había inventado hace pocos segundos.

\- Debemos darles algo a cambio, aquí nadie trabaja de buena gana, siempre quieren algo a cambio, dinero o joyas, incluso quedarse con parte del botín que se consiga. Y cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada para ofrecer. – confesó Anna.

Emilie se acercó, aun tambaleándose por no estar acostumbrada al hecho de tener dos piernas, y se sujetó del brazo de la pirata. Una pequeña curva en sus labios apareció, indicando la presencia y respuesta a la preocupación que en esos momento tenía Anna

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus tesoros, Els? – sugirió la segunda hija. – Podrían servir, ¿No? Son cosas de humanos.

\- El cementerio de barcos también servirá, aun hay cosas por encontrar. – exclamó alegre la albina. – De seguro debe haber joyas que sean del interés de esos hombres, ¿No? En mi guarida debo tener algunas joyas y monedas de oro.

Anna levantó una ceja, volteando a ver a Kailani que no dejaba de asentir ante las palabras de ambas hermanas. Kellen parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella idea porque le sonrió. La cobriza se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, rascándola mientras trataba de buscar todo lo positivo de aquella idea, porque nada estaba a su alcance por el momento. Sabiendo que necesitaría darles una pequeña parte antes de todo para ganarse su confianza. Miró a Emilie y viró su vista hacia Elsa, tratando de encontrar la forma de ver la opción como la mejor, lo cual era.

\- Supongo que es la mejor opción por ahora. – suspiró Anna, dándole una pequeña y ladina sonrisa a las dos sirenas.

Habían estado esperando que Kristoff regresará con alguna noticia, aunque estuviera tardando más de lo que habían imaginado y previsto. Aunque escucharon su voz a lo lejos, llamándolos mientras agitaba los brazos para que pudieran verlo. El pirata de cabello rubio estaba a metros de ellos, haciéndoles gestos para que fueran hacia donde él estaba. Anna pasó su brazo por la cintura baja de Emilie para ayudarla a caminar, al igual que Elsa y Kailani ayudaron al tritón que aun no lograba coordinar sus pies para dar pasos más decididos. Iban a una velocidad moderada, para que ninguno de los nuevos cayera.

\- ¡Kristoff!

Anna había exclamado apenas estaban cerca, el chico rubio se acercó para poder sujetar a Kellen, con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas. Más adelante había un grupo de cinco personas más: tres hombres y dos mujeres. Kristoff les estaba sonriendo, parecía haberse llevado un enorme botín por lo que había hecho. El rubio se colocó delante de los cinco nuevos tripulantes del navío que estaba en el muelle, el cual había sido señalado por Bjorgman en cuanto notó el rostro de Anna.

\- Aquí están. – empezó. – Aladdín Ababwa. – señaló al primero de todos: un hombre delgado, y ligeramente musculoso con hombros anchos, el cabello azabache desordenado, cejas gruesas, coincidentes y ojos marrones. Vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco púrpura, pantalones crema, una tela roja alrededor su cintura y usaba botas tan desgastadas como las de Anna. – Él es Flynn Rider. – prosiguió señalando al segundo de los tres hombres: de estatura media y piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro corto, una perilla desaliñado, y los ojos de color marrón claro. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de color turquesa abierto con una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo, junto con pantalones de color crema oscuro, botas bucket-top marrón, al igual un cinturón con un esquema de color parecido a la cintura; conectado a ella una bolsa en miniatura. - Jim Hawkins. – él menor de los tres. Es un chico delgado de estatura media, tiene cabello castaño separado en la frente y atado a una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azules y usa una argolla en su oreja. Lleva una camisa color crema de manga larga, una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón oscuro, bermudas grandes que llega hasta la pantorrillas y un cinturón con una gran hebilla al igual unas botas grandes.

Anna asintió, notando la mirada de los tres sobre, no solo ella, sino también sobre las hermanas Anderberg y Kailani. Lo que llevó a Kellen a ponerse delante de las hermanas para protegerlas de las miradas depredadoras de los tres hombres. Kailani carraspeó para que Kristoff siguiera con la presentación del resto de los nuevos tripulantes de su nave.

\- Mérida DunBroch. – agregó, señalando a una chica de contextura delgada, piel pálida con algunas pocas pecas, ojos azules y una descontrolada cabellera color rojo, diferente al de Anna. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones cernidos a sus piernas, botas del mismo color, una camisa crema de holgadas mangas y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tres cinturones de los que colgaban una espada, brújula y una pistola de pólvora. – Y Esmeralda Guybertaut. – concluyó presentando a la última del nuevos piratas. Era una mujer de piel morena, cabello negro azabache, y ojos verde esmeralda. Su cabello está atado con una cinta de color rosa. viste una blusa blanca y un corpiño verde azulado y oro, junto con una falda púrpura y botas; lleva un pendiente de oro en la oreja izquierda al igual que muñequeras de cuero como Kailani usaba.

Los cinco hicieron unos gestos a modo de un saludo, agitando sus manos o inclinando sus cabezas. Anna levantó una ceja, volteando a ver a Kristoff que se encontraba observando con disimulo al tritón. Una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Elsa, acercándose hasta los nuevos para estrechar las manos de cada uno de ellos con notoria felicidad.

\- Me alegra conocerlos, lo digo en serio. – confesó, siendo tomada por Anna de los hombros y alejándola del tal Flynn Rider.

\- Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia hasta que se les explique lo que vamos a hacer. – sugirió Anna, susurrándole en su oído y generando aquella cálida sensación en el pecho y vientre de la platinada. - ¿Entendido?

Elsa asintió torpemente, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. Recargándose en la cobriza que rio ante ello. Casi de inmediato se debieron de separar para que Anna comenzara a explicarles, en caso de que Kristoff no lo haya hecho, cuál sería su plan.

\- ¿Kristoff les ha explicado cual es el plan?

\- No. Pero mencionó a Hans Westergaard y todos aquí deseamos que se pudra debajo del agua. – confesó Esmeralda, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tiene algo que ver con un reino de sirenas, ¿Cierto? Debemos salvarlas antes de que Hans se salga, como siempre, con la suya. Cuenten con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? Luego hablamos del dinero.

\- De acuerdo. – comenzó Anna. – Entonces vayamos al barco para zarpar lo antes posible, ¿Sí?

\- ¡Si, capitana!

Anna quedó en silencio, aun procesando aquel título que jamás pensó poder conseguir. Todos habían avanzado hacia el muelle, a excepción de Elsa y Anna, la cual estaba balbuceando cosas que la sirena no lograba comprender del todo. Decidió colocar el sombrero con el que había conocido a la cobriza, aquel que Kristoff le entregó antes de ir con el resto del grupo. Elsa acomodó el gorro lo mejor posible y besó castamente los labios de la pirata.

\- Serás una excelente capitana, de eso no tengo dudas… - comenzó a hablar Elsa, con un tono suave. – Pero el barco necesita de su capitana para poder zarpar, ¿No? Dudo mucho que quieras dejar esperando a tu tripulación.

Anna asintió, tomando la mano de Elsa para poder correr con ella hasta el muelle. Frente a todos se encontraba un inmenso navío, un diseño que era una mezcla entre el diseño de un galeón y un east indiaman. Siendo una nave veloz y con capacidad militar suficiente como para combatir sin problemas. Dispone de 32 cañones de 12 libras, tres mástiles con velas color crema y su pintura era de un color marrón oscuro, con detalles en dorado.

\- ¿De quien es el barco y cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Anna, subiendo por la tabla que estaba puesta. Observó la cubierta, con algunos barriles, y largas sogas de gran grosor. - ¿Kristoff?

\- Dile "hola" a tu barco, Anna. – sonrió el chico rubio. – Se lo pude regatear a un viejo hombre que no lo estaba utilizando. Dijo que su nombre era "La Jovencita Traviesa" o algo así, pero puedes y deberías cambiárselo, ¿No crees?

Anna seguía asombrada. Procesando todo lo que había sucedido en esos pocos momentos de su vida, tenía una tripulación y un gran barco que ahora le pertenecía. Volteó para encontrarse al chico rubio sonriéndole y extendiendo sus brazos, los cuales no tardaron en rodear el cuerpo de Anna.

\- Eres increíble. – confesó Anna, ganándose que Kristoff la despeinara.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kailani. - ¿Le cambiaras el nombre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A cuál?

La cobriza estuvo en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de encontrar el nombre perfecto para su barco. Debía ser algo único y original, pensó en el nombre de sus padres, pero no. Quizás algo que la identificara, pero no encontraba nada. No hasta ver a la sirena de cabello platinado, observando feliz el océano.

\- _Havfrue_. – habló. – A partir de ahora su nombre será Havfrue.

Anna se giró para observar a su nueva tripulación, dándoles su mejor sonrisa y acomodando por, cuarta vez, el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Nunca, ni en sus más profundos sueños, se había imaginado llegar a donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Capitana de un enorme barco, con una tripulación y con una misión conjunta que la llevaría a ser, quizás, recordada. Su historia podría ser contada de boca en boca si es que conseguían triunfar antes de que Hans encontrara Freylea.

– ¡Manos a la obra! – grito.– Ababwa, sube el ancla. Rider y DunBroch carguen los cañones. Hawkins te quiero en la cola, serás mis ojos. Guybertaut y Koa ajusten las velas, no queremos accidentes. ¡Bjogrman! Serás mi mano derecha, al timón ahora mismo.

– ¡Si, capitana! – grito el rubio.

– Grimm, tú cuidarás a las princesas, ¿De acuerdo?

– S...

– No.– interrumpió Elsa.– Yo me quedare contigo, se cómo llegar.

Anna dio un corto suspiro, indicándole a Kellen que se llevará a Emilie al camarote. Sujeto el mentón de la platinada, la cual hizo un pequeño puchero al respecto.

– Elsa si algo te llegará a suceder...

– No me sucederá nada Anna, ¿De acuerdo? Estaré bien, solo dime que debo hacer, Capitana.


	17. Seksten

El barco había sido revisado para ver lo que necesitaba. Provisiones, municiones para cañones y las armas que Mérida había conseguido. Al tener todo listo, el ancla se elevó, las velas se alzaron y el barco se alejó del muelle sin tardar mucho. Kristoff estaba con Kellen al lado, quien preguntaba demasiadas cosas respecto al mundo humano y el rubio no dudaba en responderlas, riéndose con él y sonrojándose cuando lo encontraba sonriendo como sincera emoción en su rostro. Mientras ambos hablaban e intercambiaban opiniones, Kailani le enseñaba a Emilie como hacer un buen nudo marinero. Mérida y Flynn se encontraban revisando los cañones y que todo estuviera en perfecto estado en caso de cruzarse con el barco de Hans.

Esmeralda ajustaba las velas junto a Aladdin y Elsa se encontraba en plena lucha de espadas con la capitana de Havfrue. Anna se había negado lo suficiente como para sentir la hoja de su espada en su cuello y notar la socarrona sonrisa en los labios de la platinada. Todo eso la llevó a sacar una de las espadas del barril, el cual DunBroch había robado de la taberna de Oaken. Ahora Anna se encontraba esquivando cada torpe ataque de Elsa, sujetándose de las sogas para poder ganar ventaje en lo que la platinada trataba de sacar la espada clava en la madera del barco.

Jim Hawkins estaba en la cofa, observando por el catalejo todo a su alrededor. No había mucho más que kilómetros y kilómetros de agua. Casi decide bajar ante los gritos de las dos chicas que no dejaban de asustar al resto con todo, los tropiezos de la platinada al intentar atrapar a Anna o las burlas de la misma capitana cuando veía a la princesa quedarse atrapada con la espada. Kellen y Emilie trataban de no reírse de la platinada, por el simple hecho de que ninguno quería recibir algún grito o, peor, que la espada fuera lanzada en su dirección.

Anna enredo su mano izquierda en una soga suelta, sujetando con fuerza la espada en la derecha. Apenas notó como Elsa corría a su ataque, tomó impulso para esquivarla con gracia. Quedó detrás de ella, pasando la espada por su cuello e inmovilizándola con su brazo izquierdo, tras quitar la soga. La escuchó quejarse, terminando por soltar su espada cuando comprendió que no podría salir de eso. La cobriza se rio, besando detrás de su oreja.

\- Cuando esto suceda, procura no soltar tu arma. Pisa el pie de tu atacante para que te suelte y, cuando lo haga, te giras para golpearlo. ¿De acuerdo? – susurró lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Elsa como para hacerla suspirar y asentir. – Inténtalo.

Elsa tragó pesado, debatiéndose si realmente era necesario hacerle aquel daño a Anna. Casi permaneció inmóvil y sintiendo como el agarre en su cintura era aflojado ligeramente. Dando un suspiro, piso el pie izquierdo de Anna, quien chilló por la sorpresa de eso, creyendo que la sirena no lo haría. La soltó, al igual que su espada, para poder tomar su pie y quejarse mientras saltaba sobre el derecho. Podía escuchar las risas del resto de la tripulación y las disculpas de la sirena, tan asustada y tratando de ayudarla.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo conseguir lo que necesites, en serio. ¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Ir al camarote? ¿Puedes caminar? Oh por Poseidón… Si puedes caminar, ¿Verdad? Es decir, no te rompí el pie ¿O sí? ¿Anna? ¡Anna, ¿por qué te estas riendo?! ¡Hablo en serio! Estoy preocupada. ¡Deja de reírte!

Anna se sujeto del acollador para masajear su pie mientras se reía del puchero y sonrojado rostro de la sirena.

\- Estoy bien, Els. En serio. – confesó, volviendo a incorporarse. – Solo que no te preocupes si lastimas a alguien, es la idea hacerlo, ¿Sí?

Elsa sintió su rostro arder en cuanto Anna beso la comisura de sus labios, dejándola observar el horizonte. Trago pesado, volteándose para encontrar a Flynn y Anna intercambiando algunas palabras para luego meterse dentro del interior del barco. Supuso que le enseñaría los cañones ya listos. Pero no.

Flynn era el encargado de revisar los diferentes lugares del barco y se topó con la oficina del anterior. Le llamó la atención lo que había dentro, decidiendo por buscar a Anna para que ella misma lo viera con sus propios ojos. Explicó y guio a la pelirroja hasta el lugar, abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar. En efecto, era la oficina o camarote del anterior dueño del navío. Con un escritorio en medio y una silla, ambos hechos con roble y barnizada para tener ese color tan brillante. Con cuero sobre la mesa, y en el respaldo y asiento.

Anna se adentró lo suficiente para ver un ropero de colores oscuros, un aparador con algunos objetos de navegación. En el escritorio se hallaba una esfera armilar, brújula un sextante y reloj de arena. En el aparador había cientos de libros antiguos, mapas, astrolabio, nocturlabio, cuadrante y una ballestilla. Además, que dentro del ropero se hallaban algunas prendas de ropa como más mapas, quizás el hombre era un navegante que solo buscaba nuevas islas. Había algunas espadas que parecían traídas de otros lado.

\- Capitana, mire esto. – habló Flynn.

Anna se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde una serie de hojas de papiro se encontraba. Una pluma seca, un pequeño frasco con tinta azul y un compás de metal. Había tres pequeños mapas diferentes, pero con el mismo nombre: "_La Isla Misteriosa_". La cobriza alzo una ceja, revisando cada uno de ellos y notando que los tres poseían las mismas coordenadas. Aun no podía entender porque eran iguales en coordenadas, pero diferentes en cuanto a sus dibujos. Flynn estaba igual de confundido que ella.

\- ¿Tendrá algún secreto? – preguntó el castaño.

Anna se encogió de hombros, dejando los tres papeles en su escritorio. Rascó su barbilla para seguir investigando el resto, viendo la cama que tenía o eso parecía. Era una sencilla hamaca colgada entre dos fuertes ganchos. Estaba en un extremo, casi cerca de las múltiples ventanas que había allí. La oficina estaba en la proa del barco y Anna podía ver lo que dejaban atrás.

\- Deberías preguntarle al antiguo capitán del barco cuando regresemos a Arendelle. – sugirió Anna, dejando el gorro sobre la hamaca. – Volvamos con el resto, ¿De acuerdo?

Flynn asintió, saliendo de aquel camarote para dejar sola a la cobriza. Anna decidió seguir revisando para poder acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora todo sería suyo, y era algo extraño que la hacia sentir, de cierta forma, como si lo hubiera robado. Relamió sus labios, pensando en salir, aunque se encontró con la platinada y esa pequeña sonrisa suya.

\- Te estabas buscando. – confesó.

\- Pues aquí estoy. – se burló Anna, dándole lugar a Elsa para que entrara.

Elsa observó todo el lugar, deteniéndose en los tres mapas con las mismas coordenadas. Levantándolas y observándolos con cuidado. Su ceño se frunció y Anna lo notó. Se acercó para poder quitárselos y dejarlos sobre el escritorio para que no hiciera preguntas que ella no sabría.

**_XXXXXX_**

Al regresar a donde estaban todos en la cubierta principal. Anna levantó una ceja al verlos a todos ahí, incluso Elsa parecía notar la tensión que todos estaban sufriendo.

\- ¡Capitana! – gritó Hawkings desde la cofa. Anna levantó la vista, notando como el chico señalaba el estribor del barco. - ¡Veo el barco de Westergard!

Elsa se apoyó al igual que todos los demás tripulantes. Anna fue en busca del catalejo que había visto en el camarote, yendo y volviendo con este en sus manos. Lo abrió y apoyó sobre su ojo derecho, visualizando a lo lejos del Royal Fortune, navío de Hans Westergard. Anna gruñó al verlo a lo lejos y sintió como Elsa se acercaba hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Ragnarsson supo que Hans, quizás, había logrado llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Esmeralda.

\- ¡Atacar! – gritó Aladdín, agitando el puño. Flynn y Mérida estaban de acuerdo con eso, haciendo el mismo gesto y soltando un grito de aprobación. - ¿Qué dice, capitana?

El catalejo estaba en manos de la sirena y la cobriza se encontraba con aquel gesto de sujetar su mentón y caminar de un lado al otro entre pequeños balbuceos. Debía pensar que hacer ahora, no podían atacarlos de una, necesitaban un buen plan con dos más por si el primero no servía. Relamió sus labios, mirando a su alrededor, sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, esperando que diera las ordenes de atacar o esperar.

\- Debemos saber si ya ha capturado a las sirenas, ¿Elsa puedes ver algo? – preguntó.

\- No. – contesto en un suave susurro, bajando el catalejo y entregándoselo a Emilie. – No puedo decir si los tienen o no.

\- Yo podría ir a investigar. – sugirió Kellen, sonrojándose al tener las miradas de todos, sobre todo la de Kristoff, en él. - ¿Creen que el hechizo se esfume cuando este dentro del agua?

\- No lo sé, deberíamos intentarlo. – habló Elsa, volteando a ver a Anna, pidiéndole permiso para eso. La capitana asintió y Kellen solo se alejó. – Espero sirva.

Kellen se quitó toda la ropa, incluida la ropa interior y lanzo directo al océano. Todos esperando a que saliera y confirmara estar en perfecto estado. En pocos minutos, el tritón salió con una sonrisa y enseñando su cola. Los cinco nuevos tripulantes abrieron los ojos al verlo, estaban frente a un tritón de verdad.

\- ¡Iré a revisar si Freylea sigue en pie! – gritó Kellen, volviendo a hundirse en las profundidades del océano.

Elsa se aferró a Anna, mientras todos los demás seguían esperando a que Kellen regresara. Parecía que todos deseaban que el reino siguiera en pie. Esperaron bastante, no supieron cuanto tardo Kellen en aparecer, con un rostro desanimado, intranquilo y asustado. Flynn junto a Kristoff, lo ayudaron a subir de regreso a Havfrue, siendo Jim quien le extendió la ropa y Elsa que dejó caer las tres gotas sobre la aleta del tritón.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Sigue en pie? -preguntó Emilie, aun con la esperanza de que Kellen estuviera jugando una pequeña broma, como solía hacer.

El tritón se acomodó la camisa, sacudiendo su cabello para quitarle lo mojado y fijó sus ojos en las hermanas Anderberg.

\- Freylea esta destruido… y no he visto a nadie. – confesó, antes de mirar a Anna. – Hans lo logró, se llevó a todos. No sé cómo, pero he visto algunos de sus… ¿secuaces?

\- ¿Eso es posible? – preguntó Kristoff.

\- Si lo es. – contestó Elsa.

Todos parecían querer la respuesta de eso y Anna fue quien rápidamente notó el cambio de humor en Elsa, como esta solo se alejaba para poder comenzar a quitarse las botas y los cinturones que apresaban su cintura. Con pequeñas ordenes hacia Kristoff, la cobriza se apresuró a acercarse y detenerla de lo que estuviera cruzándole en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Hay una bruja en una cueva, no me cabe la duda de que fue ella quien le ha dado la misma poción a Hans para que encontrara Freylea. – contestó. – Sólo déjame ir con ella y…

\- Si Hans pudo encontrarla, significa que hay otra entrada y esa es por tierra. – razonó Anna, sujetando a la platino de sus hombros. – Elsa, no dejaré que nada te pase, ¿Okay? – Elsa asintió para dejar de sentir las manos de Anna. – Bien, todos síganme.

Con esa orden, todos siguieron a la pelirroja dentro del enorme camarote. Anna se colocó delante del estante con varios libros, sacando y entregándole uno a cada uno. Dejó uno sobre el escritorio al igual que unos cuantos mapas. Apoyó sus manos, observando a toda su tripulación.

\- En alguno de estos libros debe de hablar algo sobre alguna bruja, ¿De acuerdo? Si posee alguna ilustración mucho mejor. De no hacerlo, tendremos que ir a la isla más cercana y buscar información. – comenzó a hablar, abriendo su libro. – Ahora los quiero a todos leyendo y buscando.

Cada uno busco un sitio para estar cómodo y comenzar con la búsqueda que la capitana había dado. Las páginas eran movidas con cuidado, debido a lo viejas que se veían algunas. Jim dio un salto de la hamaca tras encontrar algo que, según él, era lo que todos estaban buscando.

\- ¡Capitana, mire! – gritó, extendiéndole a Anna el libro y señalando las dos páginas que hablaban sobre una bruja vudú. – Es ella, ¿Verdad?

\- Tía Dalma. – leyó Anna, viendo la vaga ilustración que había en la otra página. – Elsa, ¿Es ella?

La sirena se acercó, observando y leyendo la poca información que había allí.

\- No, la que yo vi no tenía cabello alguno y tatuajes por su cara en forma de líneas rectas.

\- Ya oyeron, bruja calva y tatuada. – exclamó Anna, devolviéndole el libro a Jim.

\- ¡Capitana, creo que la encontré! – grito Esmeralda. – Su nombre es Sansha y coincide con la descripción de Elsa. Aquí dice que vive dentro de una cueva submarina, pero tiene otra entrada. Según estas coordenadas… no esta muy lejos de donde nosotros estamos.

La susodicha se acercó, observando el libro para terminar viendo a Anna, le sonrió y la cobriza supo que habían dado con la bruja. Anna sacó el mano y trazó el camino que debían de seguir.

\- Muy bien, manos a la obra. – habló. – Kristoff al timón ahora, Jim a la cofa. Los demás estén listos por cualquier cosa. Iré por esa bruja y no pienso irme de su cueva sin tener la información que necesitamos y tener un plan para derrotar a Hans y salvar al reino de Freylea.


End file.
